Across The Distance
by Obsidian's Dragon
Summary: A young redheaded teen deemed as unworthy, as an outcast. A pretty and uncaring Uchiha admired by everyone. Despite their trials, a true love is formed. SasukeXGaara Angst, Mature Subjects, Stereotypes.
1. A Timeless Winter

Yay, this is my story called Across the Distance! It is between Sasuke and Gaara and the hard lives that they both lead. In a cold world where you must give up everything to hold on to a stable life. When love comes only from those whose hearts are strong and willing to try against all odds...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters so leave me alone about it.

I have also come to a decision that I will not begin to write a second chapter until I get at least 10 good reviews. I mean, what's the point of writing more of a story if no one wants to read it?

---------------------------------------------------------

A distant echo of footsteps in the freshly fallen snow sounded on the edge of the icy wind. The steps quickened in pace as it would seem that every snowflake was destined to bring the runner down. A heavy breath accompanied the steps as they soon began to reach their destination. A large cedar stood in the pathway ahead, the echoed pace dying down to a mere shuffle. Seafoam eyes peered out from the black surrounding them, and lifted to gaze upon the area of resting.

Gaara sat down in the snow with his back up against the trunk of the old cedar, this had been his place of hiding ever since he could remember. It was far enough away that no one would even think to follow, and close enough to where he didn't feel quite as exiled.

He felt sick of running away, it seemed that it was the only thing he could ever do. Simply keep on running until you find the answers you are looking for, but what if they never come, and you are on an eternal journey that never seems to fade. It would seem that as of late he wasn't even sure what he was running from, weather it was those around him, or was it himself. There was no one in the world that understood him, and if there was, they sure as hell were taking their time in making themselves known.

Gaara watched silently as the snow fell around him. The frozen crystals so symbolic of what he felt he was. They were cold and unfeeling, yet so very fragile. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of footsteps in the distance. A dark figure was walking rather slowly through the brush, apparently someone else had a rough day too. The figure obviously didn't know he was there, for it was not heading in his exact direction. Gaara hadn't seen anyone around here in a while, so naturally this intrusion made him curious. He got up from his current position only to realize that his pants were now soaked all over the place from the snow, but at the moment he didn't really bother to care. He made his way through the trees as quietly as possible to gain a better visual on the figure. Gaara watched as it stopped by a small and half frozen stream, it was a sudden movement that puzzled him. That is, until he realized that the figure had already known he was there.

"Why are you following me?" Came the harsh, but rather familiar tone. Gaara blinked a few times in sheer confusion, was that...Sasuke? It had to be, but why?

"Hey! If you are going to stalk me, I should at least have the right to know who you are?" Came Sasuke's clearly agitated voice. Gaara shook his head quickly and moved out from behind the tree branch. "Sorry, I didn't mean to follow you. It's just not very often I see others around here." Gaara's voice was quiet, he knew Sasuke only from school, but then again, who didn't? He was the pretty and popular guy who was good at everything he does, and had the attitude to match. Though he did seem a bit different than the rest.

Sasuke jerked his head to the side, now facing Gaara. The voice was familiar to him, but he still wasn't sure. "You still didn't answer my question. Who are you?" He said testily, his vision was obscured due to the snow and a few stray tree limbs for him to even see Gaara at all.

"I thought that would have been obvious." It seemed he was reluctant to say his own name as he took a few steps closer to irritated teen. Sasuke's eyes widened a little, he wasn't exactly expecting this follower to be Gaara Sabaku. 'What is he doing here?' Sasuke thought to himself, then again, he would probably ask him the same question.

"Oh, so it's you." He said raising an eyebrow. "So this is where you go to when you run away from school." Sasuke stated flatly.

'Is he mocking me?' Gaara thought. It was so hard to tell even what mood the popular kid was in most of the time. He seemed so monotone it was unnatural, even for Gaara. "Don't give me that Sasuke, I don't feel like hearing about it here." Gaara said looking away from the ebony haired boy's face. "What the hell are you doing here anyway? I thought you weren't the type to skip school." His voice was becoming annoyed at what seemed to be only arrogance coming from Sasuke.

"Dude, I didn't even say anything, just chill alright. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not in the best of moods either." Sasuke retorted, his dark eyes settling back to the trickling stream. It was apparent that something had happened, and though it made Gaara curious, he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Well, why are you out here anyway?" So much for keeping his mouth shut.

Sasuke didn't bother to look up, but simply sighed and prepared himself. "What does it matter to you? It's my problem is it not?" He stated flatly. The scarlet haired loner never seemed to want to talk to anyone, let alone show any concern. Why all of a sudden did he care?

"It doesn't matter to me, just thought that I could help. I have nothing better to do." Gaara remained calm, it was true that he didn't really care as to why Sasuke was here. It just gave him someone to talk to for once.

"You..are the strangest person I've ever known." Sasuke muttered, turning his head up to face the loner. "You are always alone, and no one seems to acknowledge you at all, unless of course they run in fear. People always ridicule you, but as far as I can tell, you don't let it bother you. You can accept that you're different, even though everyone else can't. Such a mysterious person..." His voice trailed off.

Gaara walked closer and sat down beside the Uchiha on the bank of the stream, watching the snowflakes fall on his hands. "I'm not that amazing. People don't like me because I'm different, and I don't like people because they are too caught up in their reputation to accept me. So I do the only thing I can, I make it on my own. What's so special about that?" He murmured in such a soft tone that it almost made Sasuke's heart fall. Which was an amazing achievement considering that the kid never even seemed to smile.

"I admire that about you. How you can just turn around and deal with everything that goes on in your life. You think that it's not a big deal, and you don't say anything to anyone. You don't like to draw attention to yourself. Unlike me, I could trip and fall on my ass and people would make a shrine out of it." Sasuke didn't expect to get a reaction out of the redhead beside him, but apparently he did as he heard a slight chuckle emerge from him.

"I'll agree to that. People do seem to worship you." He paused for a moment. "But I don't see why you admire me. Personally, I thought you hated me, everyone else does." Although at the moment Sasuke did seem to be a lot more open than he would be usually. Gaara still wasn't sure as to what the reason for it was. The Uchiha was popular, that much was clear, but he didn't let it go to his head like everyone else. It always seemed like he didn't like the attention, that he just wanted to be left alone. He wasn't judgmental of anyone he was around, which for Gaara was a good thing. Though there was a mysterious aura about him that the redhead just didn't understand. Perhaps no one really did...

------------------------------

So how did you like the first chapter? Not much happened yet, but that will change as the characters start to develope. This was mainly the introduction of Sasuke and Gaara. More to come soon! Watch as the plot unfolds!


	2. Twilight Confusion

This is chapter two FINALLY!! I know it has taken me forever and I am sorry about that. It's just that there are so many things that I want to have in this story but I have to think of stuff to put in between the gigantic parts but still make it interesting...that is actually quite difficult! Ohwell here it is.

Yeah yeah the Disclaimer thing..you all know what it is...

Once again, I have 12 reviews right now and I need to have a total of 22 before I will update, I will probably start writing the third chapter anyway, but I will not update until I get the 22 reviews, I just want to finish this story weather I post it or not.

And for all you slow people out there, yes this is a yaoi fic between Sasuke and Gaara. --'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara drew in a deep breath and moved closer to the edge of the bank. He turned his head to face Sasuke, lightly brushing his hand against his arm to gain the ebony haired boy's attention. "Watch..." Gaara lifted his right hand and outstretched it a little. The ground beneath began to stir as a small trail of sand coiled upward to place a small stone in his palm. He glanced back over to Sasuke to make sure his attention was in the right place. After that confirmation his gaze shifted back to the stream as he tossed the stone into the water. He spoke quietly. "Watch the stone carefully...Its only movement caused by the one controlling the toss, but within that simple movement when it touches the water, motion is formed that will change the stream forever, even if you cannot see it." Gaara gazed down at the sunken stone for a long while, suttle realization setting in on the lesson he preached, and how much it related to him as well as those he taught.

Sasuke shifted a little, he knew what the statement Gaara had said meant, but why he said it, that is what puzzled him. Though he pushed the thought aside for now, his attention focused on the source of his uneasiness. There was a strange air about, as if something sacred was among them, yet no trail to follow, no sound to be heard. Sasuke stood up carefully and looked around in a slow and steady motion. Though his search gained him nothing, it was as if he knew someone or something was there, but their actual presence was not. Gaara looked up at him with questioning features adorning his pale face. "What are you looking for?" He asked blantly. Sasuke merely shook his head, raven locks shifting slightly. "It's nothing I guess..." He turned away from the blood haired mystery and set a path in the direction of which he came. A hand rose from his side as a slight wave to behind him. "Thanks for the chat, but I should be going now." And with that he let himself disappear within the veil of falling snow.

Gaara watched his retreating form for a few moments longer, before he too decided it was best to be on his way. Though his destination was most likely very different from his recent acquaintance, it was still important that he be there. He shifted his weight beneath him and stood slowly, brushing off the delicate snowflakes that the wind had carried to him. Although he didn't show it at the time, he could feel the presence of another along with Sasuke, but he was used to it. After all, he occupied this place almost every day of his life, it would seem only natural to succumb to these illusions.

The cool wind stirred as seafoam eyes trailed to the darkening sky. It was as if he was in a world of his own, a world of illusion.

"Why do you not show yourself? I haven't felt a trace of you for a long time, why do you now reappear?" Gaara spoke to what seemed to be only his imagination, though almost as if speaking back, the trees creaked and swayed in the air of passing snow. A drug out sigh causing a small trail of vapors to escape a pair of paled pink lips drifted into space. Then, as if defeated by failed interest, Gaara too left the scene behind. Though he was not deserted, a lone pair of watchful amber eyes followed his every movement.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke continued down the path that would eventually lead to his home. His thoughts were lost to him, drifting far and away from the day's events. The feeling that somehow, there was someone keeping an eye on him, that perhaps a reason was behind it all. He shook his head lightly, small snowflakes falling from his raven hair. Then, out of the corner of his eye he could see a faint light emanating from a window. He turned and walked toward the house, the sight welcoming as a silent escape lay in wait. As he approached the door he heard something from inside, a yell perhaps, or a scream? He couldn't tell which, the voice was too deep, though recognizable. He placed his hand on the cool frame of the door, a red light escaping from beneath his hand as the door slowly began to open. Sasuke entered only to see a tall figure in his entrance room with what seemed to be a very agitated cat clawing at his face. "Minase..Get down here.." Came the cool voice from the doorway. The cat pricked its ears and jumped down from the taller of the two and over to Sasuke, purring slightly as it brushed against his leg.

"I swear that cat has it out for me." Stated the figure as it turned to face the cat that was now behind him, crimson eyes seeming to glow in the dim light. "Oh come on Itachi, if Minase really wanted to kill you, he's smart enough that he probably could." Sasuke smirked at his older brother, scratching the black cat behind the ears a few times for a reward.

"Hmph, unlike you little bro." Itachi started laughing, but stopped abruptly as a thought came to him. "You're late today, why is that?"

Sasuke looked up from his cat and to Itachi, a smither of distance in his dark eyes. "I got a little sidetracked, and I met someone so.." He trailed off, his mind wandering back to the scene of before, and the words that the strange person had spoke to him.

"Oh I get it! Sooo Sasuke, did you have _fun_ on your little sidescape?" Said the crimson eyed teen, a smirk slithering across his face. Itachi had a feeling that what he was implying wasn't true, if it was then his little brother wouldn't look so miserable. But it was his job as his older brother to torment the living hell out of him. It also gave him something to do when he was bored.

The ebony cat continued to rub against his owner's leg as Sasuke kept his gaze steady on the floor. "Come on Itachi, it was nothing like that. It was a guy anyway, his name is..Gaara." The playful smirk that resided on Itachi's lips quickly turned into a look of concern at the mention of..'that name'. Everyone knew about the infamous 'Gaara of the Sand'. The 16 year old death sentence that walked the streets of Konoha only on the rare occasion. Even though he was enrolled into the town's school, it wasn't often that he made an appearance, to the other occupant's glory. There were many mysterious rumors floating around about the kid, though Itachi was mature enough not to trust them, at least not completely. He didn't know the strange redhead personally, but they have crossed paths several times, though words were never exchanged. Tension would build up to the point of suffocation, until both were out of sight of one another. Itachi didn't believe Gaara to be all that everyone says he is, everyone has a reason for what they do. Perhaps his just runs deeper than that of a normal person, but there is one thing that is a fact about the loner, if you threaten him in any way, your life will no longer belong to you.

"Sasuke, are you sure it was him? Did you actually talk to him, did he do anything? What did he say? Are you alright?" Spat Itachi uneasily. It was hard for him to conceal his concern at this information. He was not one to judge, but he would best be safe than sorry. "I'm fine brother." The raven haired boy paused for a few moments. "Ya know, he's not like everyone says he is. We had a good conversation about a lot different things. He deals with a lot of shit, just like everyone else, but to see, to actually see the look on his face when he remembers all the things that people say...It's awful..I know everyone has problems, but it seems that he goes through so much." Sasuke finished. His brother nodded in agreement. He knew the life that Gaara led, or at least he thought he did, but that wasn't a thought for now. As long as Sasuke is alright, he should focus his thoughts on other things.

"Do you have any homework?" Asked Itachi, though he second thought this as he realized quite quickly that his little brother hadn't really been at school. "I do from a couple of days ago, a stupid project on American Culture." Sasuke replied, grabbing a random rice ball sitting on the counter and taking a bite out of it. The older teen grimaced for a few moments before regaining his composure. "I remember that stupid project. What the hell is so great about America? They are power hungry morons who think they can rule the earth with their political stuff." Itachi crossed his arms infront of his chest and seemed to pout, he obviously failed the project when he was in school. Sasuke would have agreed, but this was a bit different than Itachi had thought it to be. "I meant the differences of people. It doesn't really have much history to it, just the way people act and have different ways of doing things. Like a goth compared to a prep sort of thing."

Itachi fumed at the sound of it. "THAT'S IT?! That is all you have to do? I knew it! Miss Inogawa does hate me!" He stormed upstairs like a child who has been grounded from everything in life.

Sasuke shook his head and looked down at Minase who was still purring at his leg. "What's that look for?" Said Minase curiously. (Yes the cat talks, but only to Sasuke for some reason. Which is another reason Itachi doesn't like it.)

The raven haired boy shrugged his shoulders in one rhythmic motion. His thoughts were still preoccupied, but he figured he should go upstairs and work on his project. Sasuke proceeded up the stairs and into his room. It was rather large with black walls that seemed to have dashes and streaks of silver and red combined to create quite a meticulous impression. There were random posters on his ceiling of different bands such as Greenday, Rob Zombie, Linkin Park, System of a Down and many others. A desktop computer sat in the corner on a desk filled with CD's, drawings, and...a pair of boxers? His bed was black at the bottom and faded up to silver at the top, a dragon coiling up the center that seemed to engulf whomever slept there.

Pushing the door open he made his way to the desk, pushing things aside to make room for his writing. The computer woke up and as the screen reappeared, he noticed he had a message from Neji.

Whiteofdawn3423: Hey man, where were you today?

Sasuke debated on weather to answer or not, seeing as his friend was still online, he would probably never get his work done. Tough decision...

Eyesofstone: Didn't go.

Whiteofdawn3423: obviously, but seriously where were you?

Eyesofstone: At home dumbass, where else

Whiteofdawn3423: whatever hey what are you doing for your report?

Eyesofstone: Don't know, just started sortof

Whiteofdawn3423: me either, why don't you ask itachi?

Eyesofstone: He is too busy pouting that my project is easier than his was

Whiteofdawn3423: lol yeah that sounds about right

prettyinpinkle52 has signed on

Eyesofstone: ognn

Whiteofdawn3423: tmai

prettyinpinkle52: hey guys!

Eyesofstone: is not here

Whiteofdawn3423: is hiding under sas's desk giving him oral

Eyesofstone: Jackass you blew our cover! .

Whiteofdawn3423: it's ok to be true to your feelings

prettyinpinkle52: sErIoUsLy?! you guys are gay so that is why you don't have girlfriends sasuke how could you do this to me!!!

Eyesofstone: rolls eyes shut up sakura it was a joke

prettyinpinkle52: SO YOU DO LOVE ME I KN-

Eyesofstone has signed off

Whiteofdawn3423: goes to complete his mission of giving sas his oral exam

prettyinpinkle52: -.

Whiteofdawn3423 has signed off

prettyinpinkle52: TT

prettyinpinkle52 has signed off

Sasuke was staring at the screen with a look of confusion and 'oh my god he's a moron'. Shrugging his shoulders he looked down at his paper and began writing a few things. He was sortof newly inspired by his completely different if you could call them 'friends'. He just hoped American's weren't that different.

---------------------------------------------

Gaara sat quietly in the branch of a tree that overlooked the town park. There weren't many people around seeing as it was December. His eyes were focused on the sky, thoughts escaping into nothing. The sound of wind in the trees as snow continued to fall, leaving the ground in a blanket of white diamonds. The blood haired teen closed his dark eyes, leaving him in a careless reverie. His ears caught sound of the wind once more, though it seemed different. It sounded as if it had a voice, as if speaking to him somehow, luring him from consciousness. At this point he wasn't even sure that the voice spoke words, only distant cries could be heard. A distanced path to a world of illusion, a seclusion only obeyed by the mind, and followed by the heart. Give in to the flow of time, and lost you will forever be.

Gaara landed on the ground beneath the tree with a soft thud. His thoughts were lost to him now, a state of unconsciousness overtook his form. There was no sign of life, no sign of pain, no sign of joy. Though the world around him had ceased as well, as if time itself no longer was in existence. Where darkness ruled, and light was a distant memory in the past of the world.

Soft snowflakes landed on the redhead's pale face, melting as they did so. Soon his blood colored hair was turned to that of a lily left to die, a living thing cast away from the rest of the world for only being different. As this life dies, the world moves on without a sign of remorse, or notoriety.

-------------------------------------------------

I am soooooo sorry for taking so long to get this updated..I really really am! Just with all the stuff that has been going on in school and around here I just didn't have time. I also think that this one is short too, but it has more of a story to it than the last one. I will say that there is going to be more comedy throughout the story so we don't always have to die of suffocation. This chapter may have been a little confusing though, sorry about that, but it is just a part of the plot beginning to unfold. Everything will be explained in later chapters..Also..to make sure that it doesn't take me so long to update..I will start writing my story befor I get 21 reviews because I do want to write it weather I post it here or not, so if I get it done that is good. I just won't post it until I get all of the reviews. So tell me how I did on this chapter!


	3. Out of Sight Out of Mind

I would just like to say at this moment for anyone who cares..that some chapters or parts of chapters may become song themed..if anyone thinks that is a bad idea you can let me know in the reviews cause I read all of them...which reminds me..thanks for all of the reviews so far! I really hope you enjoy this latest chapter..

There is a new character that is sort of introduced in this chapter(actually..the character was introduced in the second chapter) that I hold claims to..Though I won't explain any further because it goes into detail in later chapters...

I won't update until there are 31 good reviews in that little review box of mine so if you want more..then help the number rise..

By the way...in the last chapter..sorry for not mentioning this..but in case you don't know...when Sasuke and Neji are talking online and they use 'ognn' and 'tmai'..that means 'oh god not now' and 'tell me about it'...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A drop of the world cascading down into life. Awakening the darkness to peer above the horizon of stars, and view the endless scene. The sky melting into a perpetual visuality of the setting sun.

A pair of dark eyes scan the strange area, searching for any sign of familiarity. The land seems to go on for an eternity, untouched completely by modernization. Though this place was beautiful, it was also mysterious and lonely. It had a look of sorrow that lingered in the whisper of the trees.

'What is this place? How did I get here? Am I dead?' Gaara thought to himself, his confusion apparent in his eyes. "Hmph, figures..Out of all the things I've been through..This is what kills me..Falling out of a damn tree.." He said with an ironically sarcastic smile..

"Not quite the case I'm afraid.." Came a voice from no particular direction; it was all around him. The sound echoed throughout the forest, a deep yet soft sound that could almost lure you to slumber. It was a voice that Gaara recognized immediately; the same voice that brought him into this strange world. "You say that like it's a bad thing.." The redhead replied calmly, he figured it would be best to let whatever it was explain itself, for if he asked he would only get silence.

The voice chuckled softly, sending a breeze through the tips of the trees surrounding him. "I assure you that was not my intention my dear Lord Gaara." The voice had proven to be female in nature, or at least so it seemed, these days it is hard to tell the difference. Though that was the last thing on Gaara's mind, it had occurred to him a little. 'Lord...Gaara...This is most definitely strange..'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Knock, knock'

Silence...

'Knock, knock'

Silence...

'Creaking of a door opening..' Itachi opens the door to his younger brother's room only to find him asleep at his computer desk. He stifled a laugh and walked over to wake him up for school.

"Sasuke.." The crimson eyed teen shook his brother gently to arouse him from slumber, but to no avail. This gave Itachi a rather disturbing idea, but he wouldn't perform it due to the fact that Sasuke had school; he wasn't that mean. Instead, he put his hands on his younger brother's sides and drug them down to his waist in a slow, slight motion. Sasuke's head shot up and almost hit his older brother in the mouth as he turned around.

"Man, I don't know how that wakes you up, but I'm glad you're ticklish." Itachi said while backing up a few steps. Sasuke groaned a little, it was clear that he was up late lastnight working on his project; it was finished though. "Yeah, I guess." He said with a yawn, getting up out of his chair and over to his dresser. "Alright then, just came in to wake you up. You don't have much time, so if you still want to walk you should hurry." And with that the crimson eyed teen walked back downstairs and flopped on the couch.

Sasuke shook his head to try and wake himself up. He didn't have enough time to shower, which didn't bother him much. After getting dressed in his usual school attire, he headed off to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and to release the caffine he had ingested the night before. When that was done he trudged downstairs, grabbed his book, waved goodbye to his brother, and headed out the door. It was then that he realized that Itachi was sleeping, which was odd since he was usually wide awake in the morning. 'He must of been up all night pouting.' Sasuke thought with a smirk. To him, Itachi was a strange person, he was every bit what a brother was supposed to be. He was always there for him, he often picked on him alot, but he always let his little brother know he cared. A long time ago, Sasuke and Itachi lost their parents due to a strange illness that no one could diagnose; though it seemed more mental than physical. Eventually it began to eat them away inside, until there was nothing left. Ever since, the two had been on their own. Itachi was only 15 at the time, so he had to take on the role of being a brother and a father to a 12 year old. Luckily for them, their parents had quite a bit of money that they left behind. This enabled them to live easily without much concern, at least until Itachi was old enough for a job. Even then it wasn't required, they didn't spend the money on things to decorate the house or make their lives easier; they already had a rather large house. Instead they used it to pay the rest of the bills, food, and school expenses. It amazed Sasuke at how much control his brother had over himself when he was younger, and even now. But more on how he could be so forgiving, he gave up almost all of his childhood to make sure his brother was taken care of. Itachi never left Sasuke behind, even when their parents were alive, he'd always take him with his friends, no matter where they would go. It always made him wonder how he truly felt, if he did it because he cared about his little brother, or because he felt obligated to do so. The answer was never certain.

The raven haired boy sighed at the memories of long ago, and the same question that plagued his mind. His lack of attention almost caused him to trip on the side walk and trample a younger kid. '...strange..' he thought for a moment. It was uncommon for younger kids to be out so early, seeing as though they didn't have school until noon. Sasuke stopped and stared at the kid who was with a couple others, throwing rocks at what appeared to be a pile of snow. He raised an eyebrow at the little annoyances, but continued walking, until he heard a familiar name.

"Come on Senta, go ahead, he isn't going to get up or anything, throw one." Whispered one of the kids. "Never! What if he does wake up, then we will all be in trouble." The other replied nervously. "Oh you sissy. At least take a good look at the has been. Finally, the notorious Gaara of the Sand is dead!"

As if the ice itself engulfed his body at that exact moment, Sasuke's feet stopped, his heart raced, his thoughts ceased. And for a moment, he was trapped in a haze of nothingness. Was it possible? A life he had just so recently come to know. Could that life have been just as quickly taken away by a force greater then our own; a force even greater than Gaara himself?

The raven haired teen turned to face the kid that had spoken those icy words. "What was it you just said?" He spoke as calmly as he could at the moment and waited for the kid to answer. A couple of them turned around, surprised that someone had to even ask. The one that spoke Gaara's fate gasped when he saw that it was Sasuke speaking to him. "Wow Sasuke! You mean you didn't hear? Well I guess it is early, but take a look for yourself! Finally, our town doesn't have to worry anymore." Sasuke's dark eyes shifted from the boy and over to the object of their torment. It wasn't clear from this distance, as it only appeared to be a heap of snow. Slowly, he began to leave the safety of the sidewalk. The heavy footprints that followed, a sign of his hesitation. Upon reaching the mysterious scene, he noticed a few specks of color that betrayed the white of snow. A pale hand reached out to clear away the layer of frozen serenity, only to reveal a familiar face below.

Silence was the strongest of cries, and it rang through the Uchiha's ears like a brass bell in the night. And for a while he just sat there, trying to soak in the events of the past couple of days. His hand still hovering above the being on the ground, until finally coming to a rest on his shoulder. Perhaps it was not the death of this particular person that affected him so deeply, for they had only met the day before. Perhaps it was the sudden reality that someone of his nature, someone who was, in a way, so much like him...was gone.

Memories of the previous day lingered in the air of the ebony haired boy's mind. _'You can accept that your different, even when everyone else can't...' 'So I do the only thing I can, I make it on my own. What's so special about that?'...'You're always alone.' 'What's so special about that?'...'You don't let it bother you...' 'What's so special about that..' _

Gaara's voice, among his own echoed through Sasuke's conscious. Churning, changing, ringing, repeating. It never seemed to stop. Questions came calling to him, he asked himself why this happened, why it mattered, why he cared. Though he had never been so cold hearted as to just pass up someone who was hurt, it puzzled him as to why this affected him so much. The haze that his mind created was quickly and suddenly jerked away from him as something caught his immediate attention. 'W...was that a pulse?' He thought to himself. 'Come on Sasuke, it's just your nerves.' The Uchiha looked down at the figure's face once more, it was pale with a splash of pink from the cold. 'Wait a second, if he was-' His hand moved out to carefully glide across Gaara's face, and the symbol that he bore. The redhead's face was as cold as the snow around him, but his symbol, his scar...was warm.

Sasuke's hand was shaking nervously, he was certain that it wasn't just him. He slid two fingers down the side of Gaara's neck to try to catch a pulse, and a pulse he did find. It was faint and fleeting, but there all the same. Sasuke sighed inwardly...Gaara was alive. Though he was not sure for how much longer, he had to act fast. The ebony haired teen rose to his feet quickly and stared down each individual child that occupied the area. These kids knew who he was, and therefore they respected him, so he figured it shouldn't be that hard to convince them of something. "If any of you so much as harm a snowflake on his body, I will hunt you down and tear you apart. I will be back shortly, keep an eye on him for me." And with that, the Uchiha was gone, heading back in the direction of which he came. It all depended on time now, on how long it would take him to get back, he ran as quickly as he could, hoping that he wouldn't be too late.

Upon reaching his house, he all but kicked the door in and stopped(barely) in the kitchen where his brother was standing with a bewildered look on his face. The younger of the two grabbed his brother's wrist and drug him out the door and towards the driveway. "Sasuke what th-" "Itachi Gaara needs help! We have to take him to the hospital!" Crimson eyes stared at the young teen who was pulling them to sight the car. "Ok wait a second. Did you just use the words 'Gaara, needs, and help' in the same sentence..in that order?" Asked Itachi confused. Sasuke stopped just long enough to get into the car and shot a look of urgency to his brother, a clear indication to get his ass moving. He nodded cluelessly and got into the car and pulled out the driveway. "Ok now that we are moving, do you mind explaining to me what is going on?" Itachi asked finally, though he didn't get an answer. He figured it was important, and he wanted to know what was going on, but he did know that his brother was a stubborn person, and until the situation was taken care of, he would continue to be clueless.

"STOP THE CAR!!" Sasuke yelled as the sound of screeching brakes echoed across town, and jumped out of the car and ran towards where Gaara still lay. He checked him over quickly to make sure the kids held to his threat, though they didn't have much time to disobey him anyway, he wanted to make sure. Digging away the rest of the snow, Sasuke put his hands under the unconscious form and lifted him from the ground.

Itachi gasped and his eyes widened at the sight, but despite his state of somewhat shock, he quickly goes to his brother's side and takes Gaara from him and over to the car. After getting the redhead settled carefully into the backseat, they proceeded to the town hospital. And once again the question was asked. "What happened to him?" Sasuke was quiet for a moment, but finally answered his question. "I don't know, I found him like this. Some kids were throwing rocks at him, they told me he was dead. I stayed for a while there, and found out that he was alive, but barely." Itachi nodded. "Yeah, he must have been there all night, his body is as cold as the snow." This time his little brother didn't respond, but merely gazed out the window.

Though the hospital wasn't far from where they were, it seemed like forever before they finally arrived. Sasuke went inside to let the nurse at the desk know what was happening, with Itachi not far behind him carrying Gaara. They were about to set him on a hospital bed to be carried off, when there was a problem. "Is that Gaara of the Sand?!" The doctor exclaimed angrily. "How dare you bring him into my hospital!" It was clear that Gaara's reputation was not going to help him in this situation, but if the doctor wouldn't accept him willingly, he would have to be persuaded.

Itachi set Gaara down on the bed and quickly moved to the doctor with speed that only an Uchiha could posses. He was whispering something to the doctor with a kunai pressed to his throat, so Sasuke proceeded to talk to the nurse about what room they should send him to. A few minutes later the doctor resentfully wheels the bed down the hall and into a room that was designed for someone in Gaara's state, more or less. The brothers followed the line of nurses and another random doctor to where they were all circled around the redhead, checking the usual.

"So what happened to him?" Asked a nurse by the name of Kanna, she seemed nice about the situation, unlike the doctor to whom Sasuke was about to throw out the window if it wasn't for his help.

"I don't know myself, I think he somehow became unconscious, and fell out of a tree, where I found him covered in snow this morning." Replied the younger Uchiha. Now that he thought about it, Gaara's condition was strange. The tree he was in wasn't high enough to knock him out if he fell, so why was he unconscious? Why didn't he wake up from the fall or anything else for that matter.

"Rather an unusual situation then isn't it?" She replied sweetly. The nurse seemed so kind, unaffected by the identity of the person she was examining, just doing her job. Sasuke merely nodded as he leaned against what he thought was a wall, only to find it was another person, luckily it was Itachi. Crimson eyes trailed down to gaze at the body pressed against his. "Uh, don't you think it would be a good idea if you went to school? I know it doesn't seem right, but it might help you clear your mind." Said Itachi gently. He didn't want his brother to be here for much longer, he could tell it was beginning to stress him out as it is. If something were to happen to Gaara, it would be best if it wasn't in his presence.

A sigh was the only thing that escaped from the young Uchiha's lips as he left the room and headed for the exit. His brother was right, he should be getting to school.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school was quiet for once as he walked through the halls. Everyone was already in first period, and seeing as he didn't have an excuse, he would probably get in trouble for being so late. He made his way to room 113, which was his Culture/History class. As he opened the door, Miss Inogawa stopped abruptly and tapped her foot, waiting for an explanation. Sasuke replied to her silent question as he took his seat near the back. "Sorry Miss Inogawa, I was at the hospital with Itachi, they were too busy to give me an excuse." The entire class suddenly stopped their chatter and joined in a group gasp, including Miss Inogawa. "What has happened to that brother of yours now?" She asked irritably. A few of his classmates getting a familiar, yet annoying look on their faces that said they were obsessed with Itachi. Which didn't surprise him much, the Uchiha family was known for having female stalkers, or at least the male half anyway.

"Oh nothing, he's fine. We had to take Gaara to the hospital, Itachi is still there, but he told me to come here." And yet another group gasp. Miss Inogawa looked at him with a concerned expression lining her brow. "Oh I see, so that is the reason for his absence today. Do you know what happened?" She asked quietly. Even though she was an adult, like many others she had a fear and strong distrusting feeling about Gaara. Many people do not trust what they do not understand, and here it was just the same. Silence followed the the raven haired teen as he sat down in his seat. He could hear whispers between his classmates about what he just said, though it didn't concern him at all. The only thought on his mind, was how Gaara was doing at the moment, and nothing more.

His next class was algebra, in which they had a sub, which translates to - let's not worry about what the sub says and ask Sasuke tons of questions about this morning. - To his dismay that is exactly what they did, but luckily Neji was in his class, and he wasn't as bad as the others.

"How'd you manage to come across that guy?" Neji asked curiously. He hadn't known for his friend to talk to the loner before, so to him this was news. "I saw him in the woods yesterday when I didn't go to school. We were talking for a while, I went home, was walking to school the next morning and found him underneath a tree in the park half frozen and unconscious. So I went back to the house and got Itachi, then we took him to the hospital where he is now. After heavy persuasion from my brother of course." Sasuke smirked at his comment for a brief moment, but his mood wasn't that of sarcasm, so it quickly faded away.

"Knowing Itachi, that doesn't surprise me. But I wonder who could have done that to someone like Gaara. Kind of a scary thought if you know what I mean." Neji stated with a curious look on his face. Sasuke just nodded, his intelligent friend did have a point, but it didn't look like the redhead had been hurt. His condition truly was a mystery. A few minutes later, everyone in the class was startled out of their thoughts by the bell, but soon headed off to their next class, which for Sasuke was Biology. The class didn't have much activity, as everyone had just taken a rather large test two days prior. Mr. Dinoko was pretty cool about not overworking his class, which was a good thing since it gave Sasuke some time to catch up on his sleep.

The next few periods went on as usual, nothing exciting going on, only more annoyances piled upon the rest that were acquired every other day. Finally it was sixth period, which was Advanced Art, a time to relax and let the events of the day show through on a piece of innocent paper.

"Sasuke, have you started applying the acrylic to your drawing yet?" Asked Mrs. Itanai. He turned around at the mention of his name and nodded to the art teacher. "Yeah, I just got the basic coat down though." He replied in just enough time to beat the loudspeaker.

"Mrs. Itanai?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yes I do."

"Could you excuse him please?"

"Sure. Well I guess your painting will have to wait for another day yet again." Mrs. Itanai said with a sigh.

Sasuke just stared at the speaker with a cautious gaze. Why was he being excused from school? What if something happened to Gaara? Would Itachi bring him out of school for it? He figured the only way to find out was to go down and see what was going on, so he did just that.

Making his way down the hall to the office he saw his brother standing at the front desk talking to one of the office ladies. Sasuke walked in and gave him a questioning look, but he just shook his head, said goodbye to the women in the office and proceeded to his car. Upon reaching it Sasuke asked the obvious question. "What's going on?" He said while buckling his seat-belt. "Well, the doctor said he is completely puzzled as to what is wrong with Gaara. Seeing as I don't like that doctor, I asked the nurse to give her opinion in private, but she said the same thing. They said there's nothing they can do for him, and the best thing is that he gets a lot of rest and the occasional stimulation, like talking to him and stuff. But with as many patients as they have over there, they don't have enough people to keep a constant eye on him and stuff, so they were going to send him home."

"So why didn't they?" Sasuke interjected.

"You didn't let me finish. They looked up his record on the system, which was difficult seeing as he hasn't been to the hospital before in his life. But according to his form, he doesn't have any parents or living relatives that anyone knows about. They were thinking of taking him to an orphanage to be looked after, but could you imagine the reaction it would cause? It wouldn't surprise me if someone tried to kill him in this state, which is why I agreed to have him stay with us for a while, or at least until he recovers." Itachi finished.

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat at his brothers words. He coughed for a few moments before answering. "You what? We don't know the first thing on how to take care of him. What if he never comes out of this and it's our fault?" He asked hastily. "Then I suppose we just won't let that happen now will we? Come on, it won't be that bad, 'sides, when he does wake up, perhaps we can get a whole new understanding of who he really is. We might just be friends, you never know." Sasuke didn't reply to this, he had nothing to say to it, which was a common occurrance when he was talking with his brother.

They pulled into the driveway of the local hospital for the second time that day, this time with an even more unusual purpose. Itachi spoke to the woman at the desk who was becoming quite used to seeing him today, and she told him that the patient was free to go with him. A few minutes later, Gaara was seen on a mobile bed that was being rolled out into the parking lot and towards an emergency vehicle where he could be taken back to their house.

"Why didn't you just call them and tell them to bring him to the house?" Sasuke asked. "Because I don't trust them." He stated flatly while getting back into his car and heading back home.

The raven haired teen looked back at the ambulance behind him and thought about how things were going to be with their new arrival. He was concerned about how things would eventually turn out, the good thing was that Gaara's heart-rate and body temperature were normal again; It was two less things he had to worry about.

Itachi parked the car alongside the road to leave room for the ambulance in the driveway. He then got out and went to help them get the patient out of the vehicle and into the house. Still on the hospital bed, the carefully carried Gaara up the stairs and into the spare room where he would reside. Then, just as quickly as they came, everyone left the Uchiha's to fend for themselves. There was nothing more they could for him now, nothing except wait. By this point he was into the bed that was already in the room, as it seemed to be more suitable.

Itachi went downstairs to fix himself something to eat while Sasuke stayed behind. He sat down on the edge of the bed, just gazing down at the redhead's face. It was amazing how someone so dangerous could look so innocent and vulnerable in a single moment. Sasuke wondered how he must feel at this moment, if it just seemed to him like a dream. Was is no different than sleeping, or was he aware of everything around him, but unable to respond? No, he was trapped in an endless void of illusion. Life seeming only to be living, as a comfort to the mind. A comfort that is needed to keep from going insane, from giving in to the darkness. But would Gaara, being such a dark person himself, give in to the same eternity that holds him prisoner, mistaken for guidance? Would he ever truly awaken from this lonesome reverie, and join those he left behind...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was an eventful chapter if I do say so myself. It didn't take that long to write, I just started it lastnight and finished it tonight! And even though I don't have 22 reviews...I am going to update tonight anyway...since it took so long for the last update to get here...But mark my words I won't do this very often..and I gurantee that you will not see the light or dark of the next chapter until there are 31 reviews in my review box...I hope you liked this chapter...!!


	4. Forgotten Dreams of Seclusion

I...don't really have anything to say this time...Well...if anyone has any suggestions..or questions about the story..or is just really confused..feel free to send me a message...

Yeah yeah the disclaimer...

Once again...I won't update until I have 41 reviews...and remember people..if I happen to post something in the review box..it doesn't count...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thoughts so easily escape the mind. They reflect on things that have been, and repent for deeds that are ill-worthy of being called civil. The mind is complex, every thought every image is engulfed with mysteries that we cannot understand, even if we believe we know the truth. What makes the mind believe in the existance of things it cannot see, things it cannot feel. Can this belief run so deep as to let the life the body holds, slowly slip away, until reality is nothing more than a fleeting memory? What do you feel when you are surrounded by darkness, do you feel at all? How do you escape when there is nowhere to go, when there is no one there to guide you, and you must make it alone? Do you choose to stay in this forgotten place, or is it completely out of your control? Does it matter if you have a strong will, does it make a difference how much you want to return? Will you ever come back...

Sasuke slid down to the floor beside the bed where Gaara still lay, his head in his hands. A migraine thrummed through his veins as the thoughts echoed his concious. Confusion and concern was apparent in his dark, diluted gaze. He stood up slowly as to prevent the onslaught of pain that he figured would come with even the slightest of movement, and headed for the door. The ebony haired teen turned to look back at his newest resident one last time, before then leaving the room and heading for his own.

Upon reaching the familiar getaway, the young Uchiha was illy greeted by a wave of sound escaping his computer speakers. He had forgotten about leaving his music on this morning, but instead of turning it off, he simply switched it to something he could handle in this state. He always had a strange and widely varried taste in music, ranging from Country to Rob Zombie, Enya to Evanescense, Solitudes to 80's Rock. It was quite a mix, but he was satisfied when a gentle song came to his ears, Listen to the Rain by Evanescense. Sasuke fell backwards onto his bed, to which he soon came to regret, but relaxed just the same, the cool covers feeling good against his hot skin. This time, sleep came easily to him, and he was tossed into the relm of dreams...

"Come on Sas! This way!" Itachi yelled happily, "We're going to the park, come on!" Sasuke ran towards his big brother and grasped his hand, giggling softly as he did. The two headed down the road quickly, smiles adorning each of their young faces. Upon reaching the park, Sasuke stopped and looked up at his brother, "Can we go on the slide big brother?" he said innocently. Itachi smiled down at him and nodded, following Sasuke's tugging hand. The young Uchiha ran to the ladder on the slide and quickly climbed up. He giggled happily as he sild down, and just as he was about to run and do it again, he stopped. Itachi, being curious of this walked over to him to see what the problem was. Sasuke tugged at his brother's sleeve, and with those six year old eyes filled with curiousity, he looked up at his big brother. "Itachi, who is that boy over there?" Itachi turned his gaze to where the little finger was pointed and his eyes softend for a moment. "That...is Gaara..of the Sand.." he said slowly. "But why is he all by himself? Doesn't anyone want to play with him?" Sasuke asked still curious. His older brother sighed for a moment, though he was only nine, he was well old enough to know the truth about the boy his brother spoke of. He tried to explain it as best as he could, "A lot of people are afraid of him. He is very different from anyone else." Itachi said quietly. Sasuke looked at him confused, "We are different than lots of people, everyone has things that make them different. We should play with him brother, he looks lonely and sad." The innocence that the young Uchiha possessed at that moment, could almost bring those around to tears. Slowly, he let go of his brother's hand, and walked over to the swings where the redheaded boy sat, alone. The dark eyed child looked up upon feeling someone approach, and a frightend gaze took over his sadness. Sasuke reached out a hand to him, and with a smile he spoke."Hi, my name is Sasuke Uchiha, can I swing with you?" Gaara's eyes widened a little, never before had anyone ever offered to be near him. Never before had anyone shown him anything but fear and resentment. What made this boy so different? The young redhead nodded, a faint smile curling his lips. "I don't mind." He said finally. The smile on the Uchiha's face only widened with the acceptance. "From now on, do you want to be friends?" Sasuke asked hopefully. Gaara nodded once more a rare, joyful look in his seafoam eyes. "Ok, my name is Gaara Sabaku!" He offered with a smile. The ebony haired boy smiled and turned to a nearby swing. "It is nice to meet you Gaara, we will be good friends." And with that he sat down on the swing beside his newly found friend.

-Flash-

Soft footsteps approached slowly, stopping just before the swing set. "I knew I'd find you here." Itachi said somberly. Sasuke remained silent, his eyes focused on the ground at his brother's feet. The older Uchiha let out a quiet sigh with his silence. "We knew this was going to happen. I know it's hard but...mom and dad wouldn't want us to be upset. It is better this way, they don't have to suffer anymore." It was clear that the loss of their parents would be one that lingered for a while to come. Itachi took his brothers hand and tugged it gently, come on, let's go home." Sasuke hesitated for a moment, but soon stood, and followed his older brother. On there way outside the park, Sasuke stopped at a odd looking tree. It was not one native to Japan, that much was certain. It seemed that no one ever knew where it came from, it was always there, so no one thought much of it. Dark green vines wrapped around the thick and heavy branches, the leaves so richly colored they seemed to be unreal. Slowly, his gaze departed from the strangly symbolic tree...

-Flash-

"Finally, the notorious Gaara of the Sand is dead!" The snow..The ice..The tree...Gaara..dead..unconcious..lost..friends..help...

-Darkness-

"Relax Sasuke, everything is alright now." Came a voice from the darkness that surrounded him, though an image could not be seen. "Who are you? Where am I?" asked the raven haired teen nervously.

"Time will reveal everything my friend, you just have to trust in it, and trust in me." The female voice echoed through the Uchiha's mind, her voice as soft as a feather. "How can I trust someone I do not know, and cannot see?" Sasuke noticed an eerieness about his own voice that he could not place.

"If you cannot trust me, then trust your heart. I will reveal this world to you, but only if you believe it is there." With that said, the darkness slowly began to melt away, a distant sunset obscured by a strange forest, soon taking its place.

The familiar glow of blood colored hair soon came into view, and Sasuke stopped for a moment. "Gaara, is that you?" he asked hesitantly. Seafoam eyes turned slowly at the welcoming sound of a voice he heard not too long ago. "Sasuke? How did you get here?" asked the readhead a little surprised. The Uchiha walked over to where his aquaintence was leaning against the same tree he had seen only moments before. "I haven't a clue, last thing I remember was being in your room and having a migraine." he said, looking around the strange area.

"My room?" Gaara asked with a confused look on his face. "Yeah, Itachi went to get something to eat so I thought I'd watch over you." It hadn't occured to him that Gaara was not aware of what was going on, both with his state of mind, and his new place of living. "Sasuke, what are you talking about?" the redhead turned to face his companion, seafoam eyes peering into the the black voids which the young Uchiha claimed.

Sasuke shook his head for a moment, he put aside his own confusion, and figured that while he had the chance to talk to Gaara, he better make the most of it. "You don't know that you're unconcious?" the raven haired teen asked. "I was informed of that. I remember falling out of the tree, but anything after that I have no idea. She brought me here." Gaara said simply, a little confusion still showing in his gaze. "Oh, who is she?" Sasuke scanned the surrounding area, noticing that they were alone, no one was there. "I am not entirely sure, she is the voice, the one that brought you here too I imagine. The only thing she has told me so far is that I am not dead, and if I want the answers, then I must put my trust in her and the flow of time." The blood haired teen sighed for a moment, though his mind had a depth that not many possessed, there were many things that as of now, he just did not understand. "She said the same to me." Sasuke sat down and leaned his back against the tree near the redhead's feet. "Now, what was this about you being in my room?"

Sasuke looked up at him, remembering his comment from before. "Oh that. Well, this morning I was walking to school and some kids were talking and throwing rocks at a heap of snow. Then one kid mentioned your name, so I went over and found that it was you underneath that snow. I thought you were dead at first, but I guess you were just barely alive. I ran back to my house, got Itachi, then we took you to the hospital. They warmed you up and got your condition to be stable, but said there was nothing more they could do. I meanwhile had already gone back to school by orders of my brother, but he got me out of Art and told me that since you didn't have anywhere else to go..that we would take care of you for awhile. So the hospital brought you to our house, we put you in the bed in our spare room where you are now. Well, at least I think, I don't know what is going on anymore." The dark eyed Uchiha took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his head leaning back to rest against the tree behind him.

Gaara didn't speak for a long while as he took in all of the words that his companion spoke. "I see.."

"Sasuke, can I ask you something?"

"Gaara, can I ask you something?

They both glanced up at one another for saying nearly the exact same thing. Sasuke nodded to let Gaara finish what he had started speaking. "Do you remember, a long time ago, in the park? When you asked to swing with me, and said we would be friends." The redhead's seafoam gaze lowered to the grass that danced in the breeze, unsure if he should have even asked.

Sasuke gasped silently, his dark eyes widening at the memory of so long ago. "_It's nice to meet you Gaara, we will be good friends." _The words echoed through his mind, he saw it, he experienced it again, not long before. "Yes, I remember, I think your friend out here made me relive the moment a little bit ago." The Uchiha replied looking through the tops of the trees, still a bit baffled as to where that voice from earlier came from. "I see, I wasn't aware that it was a time you wanted to repress." Gaara said softly, apology evident in voice.

Sasuke looked up at him with an odd look on his face, he didn't mean what he said to sound rude. His people skills weren't the best, though he could say the same thing about Gaara. The two were very unlikely friends, both different and yet all the same. It was something that the ebony haired teen was becoming more and more puzzled about everyday. "I didn't mean it like that. I can't say that it was a bad memory, to this day I still find nothing wrong with it. We were good friends for a long time, even though we didn't get a chance to talk much." A smirk appeared on his face at saying this, the memory bringing on another, how depending he was on his older brother at the time. The redhead's voice soon brought Sasuke out of his thoughts, "Well that is good then, I suppose." he stated rather flatly.

While picking at the grass beneath the tree, a thought came to the Uchiha for the first time in a while. "Why didn't we stay friends?" He asked, as if his entire memory rested upon Gaara's shoulders alone.

"When your parents became ill, you stopped coming to the park. For a while I thought it was because your brother didn't want you to play with me, or that you were ashamed to call me your friend. Then I found out about the situation you had at home, and I understood. I suppose I was just thinking about it earlier, nothing to concern over." He hushed the subject for a reason that Sasuke could not figure out. It was as if his seafoam eyes tried so hard to repress the very memory that he asked to have resurface. Sasuke didn't reply this time, he could hear a distant voice echoing through his mind, slowly but surely, growing louder, coming closer. He focused on the words, trying to figure out their meaning, but his carelessness, and curiousity would now be his downfall. Dark eyes came to a close, his body relaxed and soon slid away from the support of the ancient tree that had, only moments ago, held him straight. As his body hit the ground Gaara shifted his gaze to the direction of the strange sound. Upon seeing Sasuke he quickly kneeled down to his side, and turned him on his back. "Sasuke! Are you alright?" He exclaimed nervously, his eyes searching feverishly for what had caused this sudden adulteration.

The Uchiha's dark eyes flitted open, only to gaze upon the concerned features of the redhead above. The voice still echoed through his mind, but its reasoning seemed to be quite different. There was a haze in the darkness of Sasuke's stare, it lured the mind, and threatened the heart. Gaara leaned closer to him, the images that played through the Uchiha's onyx orbs were captivating.

"Gaara, you are..bleeding." Sasuke's voice was faint, his pale hand reaching out to touch the symbol on the left side of his protector's forhead. The redhead took the pale hand in his own and placed it back at the Uchiha's side. His scar hadn't bled in many years, it was doubtful that it would start now. It did not concern him, but what did, was his friend's current condition. "Sasuke, you are not well. Tell me, what do you see?"

Dark eyes trailed up Gaara's body and settled upon his face. The fading light of the sunset set the redhead's hair a flame, his skin turning to that of bronze. His eyes reflected Sasuke's own face within' their depths. The dazed Uchiha partially sat up and simply let his eyes travel across Gaara's face, noticing the slight color change of his cheeks under his gaze.

Sasuke slipped his hand around Gaara's waist, and pressed his lips against the lightly paled pair before him. The ebony that obscured the seafoam gaze widened with the sudden and unexpected contact with his virgin lips. Even after Sasuke parted the slight embrace, Gaara remained there, the same shocked expression crossing his features.

A strange wind tickled the trees around the two, bringing the redhead out of his state. He recognized that feeling by now, she was laughing. He was sure of it, that voice he had become quite accustomed to over the time of his residence here. "Do please convey on what the reasoning for that was." Gaara's voice was laced with agitation as he spoke to what seemed to be only his imagination.

"Come now Lord Gaara, it was not as bad as you seem to believe. For if it was, thy rose would not have sent visit to your faces." Came the soothing sound of the infamous voice they have both come to know so dearly. Gaara looked back over to the blushing, but otherwise normal Sasuke, noticing that he made quite an effort to avoid eye contact. "I was searching your heart Gaara, and when I came upon a tender memory, I acted upon it. I just wished to see what would happen." Said the voice in an almost pleading manner. "Then why is it you get to see us, you know us, you manipulate us, when we cannot even see you? We do not even know your name." Gaara protested her gentle attempt at persuasion. It bothered him a great deal to speak to someone he could not see, and knew nothing about.

"It would not be safe of me to reveal myself completely for any of us. Though you can call me Dark Dragoness, or simply Dragoness if you like. It is not my name, but you will learn that in time. I know this frustrates you, but you must trust me, there are things that will be accomplished only if you allow them. Now Sasuke, I apologize for my 'persuasion', but you must be on your way now." She finished rather quickly. Sasuke cast his glance from Gaara, then to the trees surrounding the area. "What about Gaara? Will he ever be able to leave this place aswell?" The Uchiha asked, full seriousness in his tone. The redhead looked over to him with a somewhat surprised gaze at his support.

"He will return soon enough, but for now, you must go, and so must I-" "That isn't fair for Gaara, to leave him here alone!" Sasuke interjected, clearly irritated at her leaving his friend behind. "I understand this Sasuke, but for now I have no choice..." Her voice trailed off as did her presence. Replacing her voice there came another, one that was familiar. It called out, and began to close in on them both.

"Sasuke...Sasuke..."

The Uchiha jumped a little, as the unexpected voice entered the area, he rose to his feet and followed the sound, but to no avail. Just the same as Dragoness, this voice was all around them. "Itachi I'm here!" Sasuke shouted into nothing, he wanted to escape this place, but he also did not want to leave Gaara behind. Though it appeared that he would have no choice.

"Itachi I'm here! I'm here!" Sasuke sat up quickly, registering the area around him, then noticing in the doorway of his room, there stood the source of the voice he heard. "Yes Sas, I figured that out. Are you alright?" His brother asked a bit warily, he knew it wasn't often for Sasuke to have dreams that he could not escape. Most of the time he would bring himself out of it, why was this one so different?

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a dream." The younger Uchiha said breathlessly, noticing that the migraine he had long before was gone. His attention was then focused on Itachi once more as he spoke again. "Alright, well I just came up to tell you that Neji is on the phone." And with that Itachi turned and headed out the door, leaving his dazed brother to fend for himself. Sasuke got up from his bed and walked over to the computer to get the cordless phone. "Hello?"

Neji: "Hey, missed you in gym today. Did you get excused?"

Sasuke: "Yeah, Itachi came and got me."

Neji: "Why?"

Sasuke: "He wanted me to come with him back to the hospital to pick up Gaara."

Neji: "Pick him up...?"

Sasuke: "Yeah, the hospital said there was nothing they could do, so he's staying with us."

Neji: "Oh ok. Hey, would you mind if I came up?"

Sasuke: "Doesn't bother me, Itachi shouldn't mind either."

Neji: "Alright, I'll be there in a few."

Sasuke: "Later."

Sasuke tossed the phone back onto the bed, then headed over to Gaara's room. Slowly opening the door, he found his form in the same position as when he left. Though upon venturing closer, he noticed a slight flush in his cheeks. He places a pale hand on the blood colored head of his friend to check for a temperature, when he did not discover one, he wondered if what he dreamed had actually happened, somewhere that now, he could not reach. He was confused, he knew that Dragoness had been manipulating his mind to a certain degree, but how much of the action was on his own. Did the illusionary kiss mean more than what lies on the surface, he was not sure.

His thoughts were suddenly interupted as he heard a knock a little down the hall, and a familiar voice calling his name. Sasuke rose to his feet and opened the door to stare down the passageway, his eyes settling upon the figure to whom he was expecting. "Over here Neji.." He called out to his friend.

Neji turned his head at the sound of his name and smiled when Sasuke came into his view. "Oh there you are, I thought you'd be in your room." He said while walking over to the half open door. "I was, I just came in to see how Gaara was doing." The Uchiha then turned back into the room, Neji follwing not far behind.

When both were in the room, the white-eyed newcomer simply stared down at the unfamiliar form lying on the bed. He had seen Gaara before, but like most, he has never held a conversation with the guy. To see him in such a vulnerable state, was something that almost frightened him. "Strange, isn't it?" Neji said quietly, almost as if speaking to himself rather than the person standing next to him. Sasuke merely nodded, then turned away "We should leave him be for now, let's go." And with that, they both headed out, and down the hall.

As they walked, the thoughts continued to plague the young Uchiha's mind. Was what he saw really there? Was Gaara trapped in a strange place, while he still lay in bed unconcious. Will he truly return as the Dragoness had spoken...

_"You must trust in time, and trust in me..." _Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, causing Neji to run straight into him. It was that voice, her voice...Dragoness. Was it memory, or was she trying to reassure his mind? "Sasuke, are you alright? Sasuke?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What a lovely way to end a chapter wouldn't you say? I had a little trouble with the ending..and then I got like four reviews out of no where so I had to hurry with this..Tell me if my quality is slipping..please? Just let me know how you think things are going so far so I don't get completely paranoid..Thank you and I hope you enjoy!


	5. Mystery's Awakening

Ok, so the fifth chapter is finally up now..And ya know what..I think I should make the amount of reviews I need higher than ten per chapter..'cause it seems that as soon as I post a chapter..the next day there are a couple reviews..and I have to work double time to get more chapters..Although this is a good thing..I know that I have more than ten people that have this story on their favorites or alerts..so added to their reviews..that is a lot...But ohwell..I guess I shouldn't be complaining..I just hope everyone truely does like my story..and I would like some feedback as to how you think the story is progressing..weather it is too fast or slow..what I could improve on and stuff..I would appreciate it..I'm very self-concious about my writing..and a lot of other things...So all opinions are welcome!

By the way..I am very sorry about the delayed chapter update...this past week has really taken a toll on me..and it was hard for me to write again...Also..what happens in the story..If I don't already have a set idea..is going to reflect a lot on what my mood is...I suppose you will see that...On to the story...

Keep in mind that this is not a Crossover of any sort so if you see a name in future chapters that does not belong to anyone in the Naruto series..then that character is mine..Just as the character Dragoness belongs to me...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The concious is fragile, a few simple words, images, or sounds can send you to the land of oblivion. Though it is also strong, it can lead you to see into what has been and what will come. It can help you to understand things you would normally push aside for the lack of proper knowledge. Knowing this, we soon realize that the concious that we speak of, is none of these. No, the one _we_ converse about..is deadly.

The brown haired figure shook the Uchiha's shoulders gently, trying to ease him from the haze that a strange voice had put him in. "Come on Sasuke, wake up!" Neji practically shouted. Sasuke turned slowly to face his friend standing behind him, a distant look in his onyx colored eyes. "Sorry about that..I guess I...wasn't thinking.." He replied slowly, then continued to walk to his room.

Once inside Neji proceeded to practically bellyflop onto the nearby bed, while Sasuke just sat beside him. There was a strange and awkward silence among the two for quite some time, until apparently one remembered something about school. "Sakura asked about you in Gym today, though that isn't anything new. She kept looking at me funny, always watching me when I was talking to other guys. I think we accidentally gave her the impression that we're gay." Neji started laughing and rolled over on the bed, causing him to run smack into the nearest object, which just happened to be the wall. "Ow.."

The ebony haired teen raised a finger up near his face, his mouth slightly opened as if to say something, and then, suddenly just...stopped. "Correction, _you _gave her the impression with the whole oral thing, accidentally my ass. That and Neji.." Sasuke turned to his sarcastically offended friend with a plain look on his face. "You _are_ gay.." He finished in what seemed to be a monotone, which was almost always present when he wasn't amused. "Yes, but I made her think that _we _were gay, AS IN THE TWO OF US GOING INTO A SECLUDED ROOM AN-" Sasuke, with the same flat expression, clamped his hand over the white eyed loud mouth.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Itachi looked up at the ceiling from where he stood in the kitchen. A raised eyebrow of suspicion followed by a curious blood colored gaze gave it away clearly that he had heard what Neji just shouted. He was a bit _concerned_, but decided it would be best _not _to ask. "That kid is strange, cool, but strange." With that, the eldest Uchiha went back to what he was doing.

Returning to the upstairs bedroom of Sasuke Uchiha, Neji was still laughing while trying to pry the pale hand from his mouth. Sasuke let go simply to protect himself from the Neji slobber that he knew would eventually come. "Come on Sasuke, Itachi would understand. Well, he may get jealous, but hey..I can understand why." Said the white eyed teen while trying his best to give a sexy smile all around at invisible adoring fans. "Itachi is bisexual enough without your help.." Sasuke retorted while rolling his eyes, he wasn't angry, but it was clear that his thoughts weren't all there.

"Ah yes, but very good at hiding it the damned jerk. It took me forever to figure it out! Then when I did, he told me and I quote "If you ever so much as touch Sasuke in a sexual manner you will know first hand what it feels like to be castrated." Which is a scary thought now that I think about it. Though I do wonder sometimes why he is soooo protective of you Sas. So is the almighty prince of Konoha actually on the dark side, with his own brother no less!" Neji was pushing his luck, and he knew it all too well.

The dark eyed Uchiha turned to face his companion. "Neji, honestly, do I look gay to you?" He asked with a notion that he would soon hear a rather sarcastic reponse. Neji sat there for a moment, actually putting thought into it as his white eyes scanned the pale teen's body. "Actually, yes you do. No offense or anything, and I'm not just saying that to be..well..me, but you just seem to be the masculine half of a gay couple. Perhaps that is because the masculine half is usually pale, dark haired, and completely hot, which incase you haven't noticed, fits you just perfectly. I don't know, maybe it's just me. I know for a fact that there isn't at least one person in school that is gay that doesn't have a crush on you. Then again, who doesn't?" He looked up at the ceiling, his finger on his lip as if trying to actually find someone out of the entire list of classmates.

"You I would hope.." Sasuke replied with a grin. "Uh yeah..sure..let's go with that." said the white eyed teen with feigned nervousness. "I would hope." The Uchiha repeated more firmly, though with a hint of sarcasm. "Oh come on Sas you know that. Now your brother, that is a different story entirely." Neji grinned and laid back on the bed, his mind clearly sifting through all of the images of his past creation. "If I sound rude, you deserve it, but I don't exactly want to listen to your fantasizing about my brother." Sasuke stated flatly. His attention soon turned to the door as he heard footsteps proceed in the direction of his room.

-Knock knock-

"It's safe." Sasuke yelled as the door opened and Itachi walked in. "Neji, your dad is on the phone..I think." The white eyed teen looked puzzled for a moment. "Wait, I thought the phone was up here. Why didn't it ring?" He asked confused. "Cause your sitting on it maybe" came Sasuke's irritated reply. "Oh ok." Neji picked up the phone, pressed the talk button and said hello, figuring out that it was his dad after all. "Aw, but I could have Itachi drive home later couldn't I?" Neji pleaded with his father to let him stay a little while longer. "I will do no such thing!" Itachi yelled from outside the door. "Fine, I'll be there in a few minutes." The frustrated teen set the phone back down on the bed. "Well Sas I have to go. Guess I'll see you monday." Neji said while getting to his feet and heading out the door. "Later Neji"

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk a little as he noticed his brown haired friend was searching for every excuse possible to run into Itachi. With probably a more literate meaning no less. Though now the room was silent once more, and gave way to the pondering of a curious mind. Sasuke laid back down on his bed, his eyes wandering over the posters that hung above him. He was actually curious about what Neji had said, it was true that a lot of people liked him, to his displeasure. But he never actually thought about who he himself liked among his classmates, or anyone for that matter. Everyone would always talk about that one person, or many, that they have a crush on, but he never even concidered it. So for Sasuke, being gay could actually be a high possibility, and so could being straight. He just didn't seem to have an attraction to girls that much. They are loud, annoying, afraid to get dirt under their nails, complain about how they look, don't make sense, and end every sentence with "Oh my god!" or like. Then again, he didn't feel an attraction towards guys all that much either, though they were easier to get along with for the most part. It truly made him wonder for a while.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A light breeze carried the soft spray of rain across a pale face, and scarlet hair. The air was cool, and the forest was at rest. Silence, as Gaara had come to realize, was only noticed if it was broken. It was soothing, yet lonely all in the same. It was strange, even though he could hear the voices of the forest in the light of day, he never was graced with the presence of another creature. Not even the distant shadow of a bird soaring high in the clouds, it was as if everything was there, but only to those who knew the secret. Then, Gaara had a thought that occured to him earlier. This world was created by Dragoness, everything that existed was a part of her. The trees danced when she laughed, the wind carried her velvety voice throughout the land. The sun reflected, what Gaara thought, to be her eyes, Its rays painting a picture of the heart she holds. But what of the rain, reflected Dragoness? Was it a sign of sorrow? Were the drops that splashed upon his face, falling from her eyes? Could they be tears of joy? No, the air was cold, the sun was not to be found, and even the light of the moon did not shine with its usual brilliance.

"Dragoness...? Is it you for which the sky weaps?" Gaara's voice was soft, a hint of curiousity showing through. The wind encircled his face for a brief moment, and as if taking form of a ghostly figure, it was at a standstill. A familiar sound echoed through the air to his ears once more. "It is nothing of concern my Lord Gaara, though with my visit I bring news to you." The features of her face could not be seen, though her form was present before him. "And what is that?" Asked Gaara softly. "You may return to your world if you so desire.." Though the feminine voice sounded calm, there was a distant sadness that could be caught not only by the ears, but by the heart aswell. "Though you must adhere to my words. There is no telling exactly when you shall return here, for you cannot stay for long in your world, at least not for now. I leave you now Lord Gaara, though only from your eyes, for I am always near." As the clouds passed over the listless moon, the figure that once stood, was present no longer. As she passed, a large gust of wind seemed to tear apart the visuality of the world, sending Gaara into darkness once more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke remained on his bed, simply staring at the posters above him. His thoughts still fixated on the topic of before, unaware of the new presence that was among him. While his mind continued to wander, footsteps echoed through the hall just outside his bedroom door.

-Knock Knock-

"What is it now Itachi?" Sasuke asked lazily, but when he did not hear a response, he became curious. He shifted his position and got up from his bed with ease, making his way to the door and opening it slightly. But what he saw, was something he did not expect. The Uchiha stood there, his gaze never leaving the face of his visitor, until a calm voice broke the silence.

"Sasuke, she let me come back.." came the quiet voice of the scarlet haired teen on the other side of the door. Slowly snapping out of his shock, Sasuke shook his head and opened the door completely to offer Gaara entrance. "Well that's...nice..Did she say why?" The ebony haired teen sat back down on his bed, the boy behind him soon following. It was a somewhat awkward moment for the two, Gaara because he was in a strange house in a strange room, and Sasuke because of his talk with Neji.

"No she didn't. Though I do not believe she is alright herself. Before she let me return, it was raining, and though it took a while for me to gather. I realized that the rain was that of her tears. I asked her what was wrong, but she did not answer. She did however, tell me that my stay here is not permanent, and there is no telling when I will return to her." Though Gaara's words had come to an end, his companion remained silent. The darkness in his eyes never fliting, they were merely an empty void of twilight. "Sasuke..Are you ok?" Asked the redhead inquisitively. The Uchiha turned and offered a slight smile, his thoughts still quite preoccupied. "I'm fine, but why do you think she was upset? And..why would she not let you stay, here I mean?" The answer to these questions meant little to nothing to Sasuke, but he felt it was best to keep a conversation. "Well, no she didn't. And I am not sure why she could have been upset, I doubt it was due to my departure." A slight chuckle eminated from the redhead's throat with his comment, but stopped abruptly as he felt a hand on his.

"Come on, I want you to meet my brother." Sasuke jumped from his bed and tugged at Gaara's hand, urging him to get up aswell. When he finally stood up, the Uchiha let go of his hand and quickly ran downstairs. The scarlet haired teen moving slowly behind him, a puzzled look adorning his features. "O..k.." He said slowly, his footsteps sounding downward as he decended the stairs. Sasuke looked up at Gaara, his foot tapping impatiently as he also tried to get his brother's attention. "Itachi, Gaara is awake!" The younger of the Uchiha brothers practically bounded atop the other. The redhead all the while watching the strange behavior, as if Sasuke had just now realized that he was concious. Even so, it was odd for the teen to be this excited, about anything.

"Ah..Sa--suke! What the hell!" Itachi struggled underneath the form that was now sprawled over him and managed to get into a position where he could see what was going on. Out of the corner of his confusion filled gaze, a flash of red caught his sight, and he focused on its sourse. A relief filled sigh made its way passed his lips. "Gaara, it is good to see you are alright. How do you feel?" Itachi truly was happy to see that everything was going so smoothly, though he was a little concerned for what seemed to be his 'purple haze' infested brother.

"I feel fine. I wanted to thank you for letting me stay here, but that won't be necessary any longer. Now that I am out of that state and fully functional, I should no longer be a bother to you." Gaara then turned to leave the room when he stopped, as if sensing the rising words from the eldest Uchiha's throat. "I won't hear of it! I brought you here because you needed help, and it wasn't because I felt I had to. It was my choice and I was happy to do it...You have nowhere else to go. What is wrong with having a good place to stay, and friends to pass the time?" Itachi finished with a hope in his voice. He knew that even being here at this moment was hard for Gaara. The boy had never really been around others for much of his life, and this caused his personality to harden..his heart to freeze. It would be a long while before he could truly feel comfortable with anyone, but if Itachi didn't convince him to stay, then that would never happen.

"I don't know what to say, nor do I understand your reasoning for this, but I do not wish to burden you with more problems that are my own. You two are the prized jewels of this town, I do not wish for my presence to tarnish that." The redhead's voice softened to a low whisper, his body shifted as if to walk again. "Gaara listen, if anything, you'd buff out the scratches of our jewels-" Itachi stopped for a minute and slapped his forehead. He had just caught a rather perverse meaning to what he said, but continued anyway. "Well, ok that wasn't what I meant exactly. I suppose I'm not as good with words as you are, but if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you just don't like us." Itachi's voice was almost pleading at this point. It was quite a mystery as to why he wanted the teen to stay so bad, but that thought wasn't among the topic.

Gaara chuckled a little as he caught his mistaken comment quite easily. "It is quite the opposite in fact. Which is why I must leave. Once again, I thank you for letting my stay here as long as I have Itachi, and you Sasuke for your kindness aswell. I must go now, farewell." And with that, the scarlet haired loner proceeded to walk to the door, but as he opened it, and a small gust of snow filled wind brushed his face..he stopped. Yet another voice was heard, different, but expected all the same.

"But Gaara you can't go! Dragoness said she was going to take you back, and you wouldn't be here for long. What if you are taken back there again, but this time no one finds you, or worse, someone does find you and..." Sasuke's voice was low as it trailed off, almost as if saddened by the thought. This caused a long and exhausting silence. It was momentarily forgotten that Itachi had no idea as to what happened to Gaara, and at this point, the topic would have to be left for another time.

Sasuke got up from his brother and walked over to the redhead, hesitation was eminate as he placed his hand on Gaara's shoulder. "Please, we would really appreciate it if you'd stay. If not for yourself, then for us." The ebony haired teen's tone was low, an untraceable emotion in its lines. "I...suppose you are right." Gaara said finally, a faint smile tracing his lips as he turned to face the Uchiha behind him. "Good, now close that door, it's getting cold in here." Said Sasuke with a smirk, then drug the redhead back into the living room where he then met the curious and still waiting gaze of his older brother.

"Sasuke, who is Dragoness? What exactly is going on here?" Itachi asked with a raised brow. This question caught the other Uchiha off guard completely. "Oh that..well..uhm..yeah..about that.." Sasuke scratched his head nervously, where then Gaara stepped out from behind him and approached Itachi, ready to explain the whole ordeal.

"You see, the other day..I wasn't in school. Instead I was in the forest behind it, where I met up with Sasuke. We talked for a while as you most likely already know. Well, the next morning I was sitting in that odd tree in the park, when out of nowhere I could hear a voice in the wind. At that moment I wasn't even sure that it was speaking words, only distant cries, but just the same it caused me to lose conciousness. It felt like a hypnotic sort of thing. When I became unconcious, I guess that is when I fell out of the tree, which a little while after Sasuke came to find. Though, what really happened to me, I guess to everyone else was a mystery, and it was to me aswell. As it turns out, the voice I heard came from a female named Dragoness, and she brought me into her world, mentally at least. It was a strange place, it was made completely of her soul. The trees dance in the wind when she laughs, and it rains when she cries. The sun and moon are her eyes, she can see over everything in the world, but still..I have not seen her. She has not told me why I was there, but she calls me "Lord Gaara". Sasuke was there aswell, he could probably tell you more about his experience than I could, but it only makes what happened even more real. At times, I can hear her voice even when I am in this world, when I am awake. When I was in the forest, I could feel her gaze upon me, even though I did not know who it was at the time. Just recently she told me I could return to my world, and I woke up from that state. But she also said that I could not stay for long, and soon I will have to return. It does not worry me, I just wish she could inform me as to why I need to be there." Gaara took in a deep breath as he finished the long story, taking a moment to let the information seep into Itachi's mind. He only hoped the older Uchiha did not think he was insane.

"I see, Sasuke too. That would explain the dream, right? Is that when it happened?" Itachi turned his focus to his younger brother with his question. "Yeah, I had just come out of Gaara's room and laid down on my bed cause I had a migraine. When I fell asleep, first I was dreaming, and then I could hear the same voice that Gaara spoke of. Her voice had a strangeness to it, like it could lure you from conciousness like it did Gaara, or manipulate you..almost..completely." Sasuke's words were slowed as he finished, a tingue of scarlet rising on his cheeks.

Itachi clearly noticed the change in his brother's demeanor, but decided not to dwell on the subject. Instead he just nodded, then asked a quite expected question. "I wonder if she would ever take me there..?" He asked curiously. Both of the younger boys looked at him with equally wonderous expressions. "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask," replied Sasuke. "It would be nice if you could see that place, words cannot describe it clearly enough." Gaara's soft smile returned, accompanied by a strange and out of place thought. "I apologize for being so blunt, but could I get a shower?" He asked rather out of the blue.

Sasuke blinked for a few moments before registering that the redhead had asked a question. Then he just nodded and proceeded to drag him upstairs. It would seem that the younger Uchiha was dragging him a lot lately. "It's right up here, across from my room. There is one downstairs for some odd reason, but it's more convienent up here. Once, there was something wrong with the shower so I had to take mine downstairs, I came out dripping wet with a towel that was really small. That didn't bother me much since my brother and I live alone, but Itachi failed to mention that we had female company." Sasuke visibly shuttered at the memory, casuing yet another chuckle from the redhead. "Ouch, I can just see the events that took place afterwards. Let me guess, you didn't come out of your room for the rest of the day?" Gaara inferred.

"That is an understatement, let's just say I'm happy that picture wasn't in the yearbook. I was practically glomped, which caused my towel to be flung across the room. Then a picture was taken, and inbetween laughing, Itachi finally came to my rescue and shielded my body until I was upstairs." Though Sasuke was clearly still twitching, he couldn't help but laugh a little at the events. "Sounds like something that would happen to you. What with all the attention you get from the girls, just imagine what would have happened if that was your brother instead of you. I can't say for sure, but I don't think you'd be able to protect him much." Gaara stopped for a moment before then asking, "By the way, what is a 'glomp' exactly?"

Sasuke chuckled again. "It's something that girls do to guys a lot, I guess. Well guys do it to girls too, and girls to girls...anyway..It's like, tackling someone, only in a good way. Sorry, I don't know how to explain it that well." Sasuke scratched the back of his head nervously. "It's ok, not a big deal." Gaara continued to walk towards the bathroom door when a voice stopped him for what seemed to be the tenth time today. "If you really want to know.." Sasuke started, and Gaara turned around to face him. "It's kind of like.." The Uchiha took a step toward his companion, a nervous..yet anxious look in his dark eyes. "This.." As soon as his voice stopped, Sasuke leaped toward Gaara with his arms outstreatched. This of course was completely unexpected to the redhead who instinctively caught his ebony haired friend. All the while, Sasuke wrapping both his arms and legs around the form infront of him in true 'glomp' style. The both of them soon realized that they were not going to stay standing for any longer, and plummetted to the floor.

Their bodies pressed together, and their faces merely inches apart. A faint, yet growing flush appeared on both of the young teen's faces as they gazed into each other's eyes. Sasuke's memory flashed, as did Gaara's, quickly to the scene back in the world of Dragoness. That moment that the Uchiha could not release from his mind.

Gaara's voice was hushed and breathless, his eyes having the appearance of intoxication as they were half closed. "Was that...supposed..to happen..?"

"Yes.." Sasuke's breath caught on the redhead's pale skin of his face, there eyes never flitting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you liked this chapter, it took me a while with the begining, but I finished it. I wanted to say too that I will no longer post a chapter that is under 4000 words..As it seems that anything below that is just way too short. I updated a little bit ago but realized that there were only 3369 words..So I kept writing and when I was done..or rather felt I should stop..it was 4695..So Iam quite happy now..I hope you are too..Remember 10 reviews!


	6. Tears of Snow

Well chapter six is now up..though I bet some of you want to shoot me because of that cliffhanger..and the fact that it took me so long to update..though it wasn't entirely my fault..what with the holiday weekend and all..I didn't get much of a chance...

Oh by the way, there are a lot of scene changes, a lot..I hope you don't mind..It is a sappy chapter so leave me the hell alone..I happen to like it a lot..Also..this chapter is song themed towards the end..Linkin Park - My December...

Tell me how you like everything so far..

On to chapter six!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If ever there was a moment, when time stops, and only the heart is still beating. If only there was a time, when others know that they care for another. Perhaps things would be easily expressed, though now, it would seem that fear is ever present. It is a natural feeling, but when it is fear of love, of being different within that love, it can shatter the soul to shards. If ever there was a moment in time, when this fear met with realization, it was now.

The softness of virgin lips pressed so gently against another, a feeling that remained in the heart's of the boys', but only to be surpressed. But now the memory has resurfaced, brought forth by their closeness. The ebony haired teen leaned closer to his redheaded friend, their lips so close, they could feel each other's faint breath upon them. Just as their lips were destined to meet again, the scarlet haired loner turned his pale face away, denying the affectionate gesture.

Sasuke pulled back slowly, a slightly nervous, yet painful look gracing his features. "I...am sorry..I didn't...I...I..." His voice trailed off, finding it useless to even begin trying to explain himself, for there was nothing he could offer. He himself was unsure as to why the urge washed over him so suddenly, but now he was faced with an even larger problem.

_Just great, I guess he'll want to leave for sure now. I'm such an idiot, why can I not just keep to myself? Why does this have to happen? Why do I...feel this way...?_

Sasuke's thoughts overflowed, he was almost certain that Gaara would accept the gesture, as he did before. Then he heard a voice, one that he had come to be familiar with. _"Do not vex my dear Sasuke, for things are not always as they seem. I know this is difficult for you, but it will not always be this way. It is these times that test our hearts, and the feelings we hold inside. If you should surrender to your hardships now, the pain will only increase in time, and happiness will be but a distant memory..."_

Though he had become quite used to Dragoness, at times, he was unsure if it was really her speaking, or if it was just his own mind. It was odd, but he felt a trust with Dragoness that he hadn't felt with anyone aside from his brother. It was a comforting feeling, even if at the moment, it was fleeting.

Dark eyes rose to greet seafoam, but the meeting was never upheld. Gaara's gaze was averted, his eyes had a distant sadness to them that only few could see. Though with the wise words of Dragoness, Sasuke realized her reasoning for speaking what she did. Things are indeed not always as they seem, the sadness that the Uchiha saw, was familiar. It was in dreams of the past, pain could corse through the body, to the point where tears could no longer fall. There was simply empty, dry, sorrow.

Sasuke shifted his position to remove his form from Gaara, this caught the redhead's attention. When his seafoam gaze caught the expression of his companion, regret washed over him like the tide. "Sasuke...I apologize, I did not mean to refuse you. I just, did not want you to repeat a mistake." Gaara finished as he stood, returning to his original purpose for being where he was; the shower. He did not want to leave the Uchiha behind the barrier of the door, but he feared that if he did not, then pain would soon overtake him. Escape is what he needed, if only for a few brief moments.

As he stepped into the shower, letting the hot steaming water cascade down his body, his thoughts escaped once more. Drifting back to the scene of only moments before, the look upon Sasuke's face still burning within his mind. But soon, reality gave way to fantasy, and he began to imagine what would have happened, if only he had not turned away.

-Just like before, his lips pressing so lightly next to mine, but this time it's different. His body is firmly laying upon my own, his eyes having a haze that only desire could bring. He presses harder, his legs shifting to lay at my sides, a feeling of breathlessness draping across me, anxiety hitting my chest in a painful blow.-

Gaara's musings came to an abrupt stop as he soon felt a feeling that did not occupy him all that often. His body was tense, he could feel himself begining to ache with a natural, but primal urge. He forced himself to not even glance downward, he already knew it was too late. It was then that he realized, that desire could not be denied.

His hand twitched slightly, slowly moving toward the placement of his problem. Though when his pale hand met with the hot skin, he suddenly felt, defeated. To him, it was wrong in a sense, not so much that it was Sasuke that caused his problem, but that he was doing such a deed because of it. Though now, denial was all that was left, as he looked to place the blame.

"Stupid hot water.." He then turned the knob in the opposite direction, the icy water seeming to shatter every feeling in his body.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke merely sat on his bed, the cool breeze from his open window sending a chill down his spine. He couldn't help but think he had done something wrong, something that in time, he will regret. Perhaps it was instinct that drove him to do so, having a fear of doing something completely different for the first time. It pained him to even discern the thought of what his redheaded friend had spoken_. A mistake, is that what it was? Is that all it ever will be? _He ran it through his mind a few times, though the same answer pounded in his chest. He could not help but think that perhaps Dragoness had something to do with this, but would he feel this way, would he hurt so badly if she did? Though the answer was unclear, he still could not see why it affected him like it did. Perhaps it was because he wasn't used to feeling anything aside from anger or annoyance. But just because it was his first time feeling different, did not exactly mean it was love, did it?

The young Uchiha had given up on the shedding of tears long ago, to have the habit resurface would both relieve, and devastate him. It would take someone completely deprived of any sensory to not see the sorrow in the young teen's eyes, or feel the pain in his heart. But now it was time for the mask to be brought back, as his door slowly creeked open, his saddness would have to be left expressed at another time.

"Sasuke?" Came the familiar voice from the partially opened wooden door. "You can come in.." The Uchiha replied softly. Gaara opened the door fully, stepped in, then closed it behind him. "I don't have any clothes with me, so I didn't exactly know what to do." This clearly caught the ebony haired boy's attention as his head lifted, a quite pleasent sight displayed before him. The scarlet hair of the teen before him partially covered his eyes, the droplets of water falling to casscade down his chest. As Sasuke's eyes followed, they soon noticed the towel that hung low at the boy's hips, the weight of water letting it slip slightly. The awkward silence was soon broken as the Uchiha realized he had been staring. "Oh..you could wear something of mine.." His tone was low once more, he could barely stand to look at his friend. The main reasoning was due to his insecure feeling of before, but also that he was driping wet and standing less than six feet away from him, looking completely hot.

"Alright, thanks." Gaara's face resumed its usual color tinge, as he noticed the attention he was getting, though completely unaware of his ever slipping towel. He walked over to Sasuke's closet and began sifting through the typically unorganized line of clothing. As he was sifting he found a suitable shirt, it was a black beater of which he had never seen Sasuke wear before, which he found rather odd. Just as he pulled the shirt off the hanger, his heart thrummed loudly in his chest as adrenalin coursed through his body. He could feel the towel as it dropped almost as if in slow motion, but then, he felt something else; hands rose at his hips, securing the towel in place. It would seem that Sasuke simply could not bear to pass up the opportunity, his forehead pressed against the bare skin of Gaara's back. "Your towel was falling..." He said in a sly tone.

"Uhm...Thanks.." He replied nervously, his trembling hands grasping the front of his towel to secure its placement once more, feeling the strange hands pull away slowly. After a few delayed moments, he found a pair of pants in the closet that appealed to him. They were black with red stitching, something that he, once again, had never seen Sasuke wear; to his dissappointment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara entered the room which was now his own to get dressed, unsure if he should even return to the Uchiha's room when he was finished. He could feel the heat in his lower body rising again. It puzzled him to a certain degree, he couldn't tell exactly if it was because of Sasuke, someone touching him that closely, or because he hasn't relieved himself of sexual tension for a time, or if it was a dangerous concoction of the three. A part of him felt the need to give in to the small advances his friend was presenting him, but there was something else that told him to leave it alone. It was not that he didn't like Sasuke at all, he knew there was at least a small connection, but if they were actual true feelings was another question entirely. Perhaps it was normal to feel something like this, when you have been deprived of love for so long, you jump at its first sight.

His thoughts suddenly stopped as he could hear voices from the floor below. He got down on his knees and put his ear to the floor, feeling a bit guilty for eavesdropping.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Itachi, can I talk to you about something?" Sasuke asked from the doorway to the livingroom. Itachi turned his attention to his younger brother, noting the contorted emotions that painted his features. "Sure, what's going on?" The eldest Uchiha offered the seat next to him for his brother to occupy.

"It is about Gaara..." He hesitated, "I feel strange when I'm around him..I have...kissed him before..in Dragoness' world..although it was with her influence..She also said that she could not have done it if it was against my will..and deep inside it is what I wanted..I think..and when I went to go show Gaara where the shower was..it almost happened again. I felt the urge to just be near him, it is something that I know I shouldn't feel. I haven't known him that long at all, but it seems like so much longer. When I went to kiss him today..this time it was completely of my choosing..he turned away from me. He said that he didn't want me to repeat my mistake...Was it a mistake that I tried to express something I felt?" Sasuke looked up at his brother with a pleading expression, it was the closest he had ever been to tears before in so long. The thought concerned Itachi, as he was overwhelmed with this information that was displayed before him. But he set aside his own feelings for now, and tried to comfort his younger sibling. He moved to half lay down on the couch, bringing Sasuke to rest against his chest as he wrapped his arms around the teen protectivly.

"What you're feeling isn't wrong in any way Sas. It is natural to feel love for someone, and it is hard to not have that love returned, or at least not in the same way. Trust me...I know..." Itachi's voice trailed off, his confession a bit surprising to the boy in his arms. But before Sasuke had time to ask, he continued speaking. "Sometimes, people know they love someone, the first time they see each other. They may be walking down the street, and have never seen the other before in their lives, but at that moment, they knew it was meant to be. It is hard to believe I suppose, for people like us, who have lost so much. But brother, you have to understand what kind of person Gaara is..-"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What kind of person I am...? What does he mean? Am I that bad, even to Itachi?" Gaara asked himself nervously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He has been alone for almost all of his life, he hasn't known kindness or love. Can you really expect him to open up to it so quickly? I don't expect it will be easy for him to trust others that well, even though he seems comfortable with us. I don't think he meant to push you away Sas, maybe...he was thinking about you. It is possible that he was concerned that you were making a mistake that _you _would regret if other people found out. I know it hurts to think of rejection, but it is something we all have to accept sometimes, even when it pains us the most to let go. You may be impatient about it, but if you give him time, or even talk to him, you may understand what he feels. You never know, he could be just as afraid as you are, his heart could be hurting too.." Itachi's words were soft and comforting. He wished only for his brother to be safe and happy, and if by sacrificing his own happiness he could assure this, then he would do it.

He held his brother close to him, he could feel drops of wetness falling to his shirt, and he knew, that for the first time in so long, his brother was weaping. It was a sight that almost made his own tears fall, as did his heart. They remained there for the rest of the night, Itachi did not want to disturb Sasuke, so he simply let him lay there. Both soon falling asleep, as footfalls could be heard from the stairway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara set his foot on each step carefully, not knowing if the two were asleep or not. He soon found the answer when he peered into the living room, a pair of crimson eyes staring back at him. They were calm and collected, not a hint of anger or annoyance was present, and he knew that the other understood.

"You heard us, didn't you?" Itachi whispered quietly, as to not awaken his brother. Gaara simply nodded, his eyes turning to the floor. "I am sorry Itachi, I never meant to make him so upset. To be honest, I didn't think it mattered all that much to him, that I mattered at all. To now know how he felt when I said that to him, it hurts. I know what pain is, I always have, but when it is like this...I can barely take it..." The redhead shut his eyes tightly, feeling regret well up inside of him.

"I understand Gaara, and it is alright. We all make mistakes, and this was something that was bound to happen. The only thing left to do now, is to make it right again." The soft whisper of Itachi's voice was soothing as Gaara nodded once more. He turned his attention to the lightswitch to his right, then looked back to Itachi, recieving a nod in response, he turned off the light. He then dissappeared into the darkness, when the only words there spoken were the whispered words "thank you Itachi." Gaara retreated to his room for the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke awoke the next morning quite groggily, tears had pasted his hair to his face and he was confused as to why he was in his room. Despite all of this, he decided to go downstairs, wondering if things would be the same. As he opened his bedroom door he could hear that someone was in the bathroom across from him, but he dismissed the thought and continued downstairs.

"Good morning Sas..you feeling better?" Itachi asked with a warm smile. Sasuke merely nodded, looking around the room aimlessly. "Where is Gaara?" He asked, somewhat already knowing the answer, but not realizing it until after he had already asked of course. "Oh, he's in the shower I do believe.." The older Uchiha walked into the living room, a cup of green tea in his hand.

"Again..? Strange..but ok.." The ebony haired teen also grabbed a cup of tea, but then headed back up into his room. Once there he proceeded to log on to his computer, receiving a message in the process.

Eyesofstone has signed on

Whiteofdawn3423: Hey Sas!

Eyesofstone: Neji..why are you online so early?

Whiteofdawn3423: I might ask you the same question . 

Eyesofstone: -sigh- point...but I wasn't on here on purpose..I was just going to surf music

Whiteofdawn3423: Oh forget about me..I see how it is

Eyesofstone: yeah yeah..I just want to get a few things off my mind..

Whiteofdawn3423: o.0 did Itachi just come out of the closet completely! Does he love me! 0.0

Eyesofstone: I oughtta slap you..

Whiteofdawn3423: Oh come on..you know I can't help it..

Eyesofstone: yeah whatever..hey..I didn't tell you yet did I? Gaara woke up..

Whiteofdawn3423: Really?

Eyesofstone: No I'm lying jackass...

Whiteofdawn3423: Well that's not nice..but seriously...how is it going..

Eyesofstone: Exactly what I want to get off my mind..

Whiteofdawn3423: Oh I see...well I guess I'm not helping then am I?

Eyesofstone: Not really..

Whiteofdawn3423: Sorry..is it that bad?

Eyesofstone: No..it's not that kind of problem..

There is a sudden knock at the door, and upon not hearing a response, it slowly opens, revealing a paled face and scarlet hair.

Whiteofdawn3423: Well then what kind is it?

Eyesofstone: Neji I have to go now..later

Eyesofstone has signed off

Sasuke turned to catch a glimpse of his visitor, and to none of his surprise, it was Gaara, once again in a towel and dripping wet. It was to Sasuke's misfortune that the redhead seemed to be conjuring a habit of doing so. "Let me guess, you need clothes?" The Uchiha asked quietly, his gaze turning to the floor.

"No, I want to talk to you about something.." Gaara replied smoothly, taking a few steps toward his companion in the computer chair. Sasuke's body tensed as he sifted through the words. _What could he want to talk about? Dragoness? No, he would have just said so. What if, it is about yesterday. Did Itachi tell him? No, he wouldn't do that. Could he be angry, or repulsed by what I did? Did he come in here to tell me that it was just too wrong, and to never even come within three feet of him again? _Sasuke's thoughts were scrambled together, worry mixing in with anxious agony. Almost about to fall from his chair, he stood and slowly walked over to his bed, trying to conceil his uneasiness.

"Alright, what is it?" He asked calmly, still not making eye contact with the boy before him. "It's about yesterday, what you did, or tried to do. Also about what I said, your mistake." The redhead stopped his approach a few feet infront of the trembling Uchiha. "Listen Gaara, about that. I apologize, I don't know why I did it. It was stupid of me, and I promise to you that it will never happen again. Just please don't leave, or anything like that. I really am sorry.." Sasuke lowered his head, his eyes closed to force back the tears his words urged on.

And with that, Gaara's heart fell. To see such a strong person break before his eyes, and of his influence, brought a strange feeling to his heart. "Sasuke.." He too let his head fall, his eyes close. "It is I that should be apologizing, for I didn't exactly mean the words that I spoke." Gaara opened his eyes once more, letting them fall upon the window that was still partially open. He walked over to it and gazed outside, a small snowflake landing on hand. "I heard you talking to your brother lastnight, and it made me realize how much like the snow I really am. I am frozen, that much is clear, but my way of creation is complex and difficult to understand, even for myself. It is the same as my way of living, and viewing life and those around me. I guess I do not realize that not everyone is like me, but then, not everyone is like you either. Things I say, and things I do, affect different people in different ways. That is the reason, for which I remain alone..."

_This is my december, this is my time of the year. This is my december, this is all so clear. This is my december, this is my snow covered home. This is my december, this is me alone._

"What are you trying to say?" Sasuke asked hesitantly, his voice shaking slightly.

_And I, just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed. And I, take back all the things that I said to make you feel like that. _

"It pained me to know what my words did to you." Gaara's voice was soft, but continuing.

_And I, just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed. And I, take back all the things that I said to you._

"I have taken things that were not mine to take. Lives and loves, love and life. It would seem now it is different, now, I am giving it all away, for the sake of someone else. I am trying to be normal, someone that others can be proud of." The redhead continued.

_And I, give it all away, just to have somewhere to go to. Give it all away, to have someone to come home to._

"All of my life I have been lost in a reverie, in a world where I thought that the only thing I would ever need is myself. I could journey forever, and be content with being alone."

_This is my december, these are my snow covered dreams. This is me pretending, this is all I need._

"In the short time we have been together, you have shown me that there are still those out there accepting enough to welcome me into their lives. You have gone so far as to letting me stay with you, and further still you have lent your heart to me."

_And I, just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed. And I, take back all the things I said to make you feel like that. And I, just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed. And I, take back all the things that I said to you._

"Now I ask you this Sasuke. Are you willing to sacrifice everything, for a love that may not last, or will you choose the safety of denial, letting it eat your heart away?"

_And I, give it all away, just to have somewhere to go to. Give it all away, to have someone to come home to._

Gaara turned to him, the falling snow reflecting his distant gaze. He waited silently, letting the teen search his true heart, before it melted away.

_This is my december, this is my time of the year. This is my december, this is all so clear._

The young Uchiha lifted his head, and let the black voids of his gaze enter that of pure seafoam. He stood and walked over to the scarlet haired teen. "The real sacrifice, would be letting you go."

_And I, give it all away, just to have somewhere to go to. Give it all away, to have someone to come home to._

Gaara reached out his hand to take Sasuke's, the nevermelting snowflake seeming to glow beneath their palms. A voice they soon recognized eminated from the fragile ice crystal. _"So it has been done, and created it shall be."_ The voice of Dragoness was all too common to the two boys, but her words were a different matter. What was it that she was talking about?

Sasuke took his hand away from Gaara's, he noticed the snowflake in his hand had strangely turned to onyx stone. A trick of Dragoness' no doubt, but onyx was a representation of darkness. "It would seem that Dragoness may be calling on us once again..." Gaara spoke quietly, taking the stone from the Uchiha's hand and placing it on the computer desk. He slid his arms around Sasuke's waist, drawing the teen closer to his still dripping body.

The ebony haired teen took in a sharp breath at the contact, giving the redhead the perfect opportunity to close the distance of their lips. They had kissed before, but it was different then, and for Sasuke, it was a new high, for this time he was being kissed by Gaara.

Their soft lips met and parted for a few moments then the redhead pulled away gently, an array of thoughts crossing his mind all at once. His being in an ever slipping towel once more not helping his curious mind. He put his hand on Sasuke's chest and drug his finger tips down slowly, soon catching the lining of his pants. His seafoam gaze lifted to gauge the teen's expression, and the one he recieved would most definately suffice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha..I love ending my chapters like that..it is mean and evil yes I know..but I can't help it..I need a way to keep you guys interested..though I am finally done with this chapter..after taking so long...I know it was out of character majorly for Sasuke...but hey..this is my fic...and I was kind of worried about this chapter because I keep having this nudging feeling that I started their relationship too early...but people can fall in love quite quickly..if it is real...anyway..Just tell me your opinions please..and I will get started on the next chapter tomorrow..so the next update won't take nearly as long..I currently need 69 reviews before I will update...heh..69..go figure...XD..


	7. Innocence of Betrayal

**I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!** And yes it is a good one..I think..anyway...I am going to kill myself just a little bit more than I have been already, so I can now illustrate this story..I am not sure how long it will last..or how well the pictures will look..but I am willing to give it a try...It may take me a long time though so..please...be nice to my drawings...cries Okay I'm good now..These drawings will take up most of my time..but I'll only be able to draw them inbetween chapters...and when I am having serious writers block...

Well we are finally here..chapter seven...And to all of you that reviewed and actually gave me your thoughts on the story..mistakes I made or compliments whatever..I appreciate it..Personally..I think that last chapter was the worst so far...I liked how it turned out story-wise..but it should have been a much later chapter..then it probably would have worked out..But I have realized my mistakes...and I admit to them..but I assure everyone that I will make up for it in later chapters..this one too..

I appreciate all reviews..but I do wish everyone who reviews would give me their point of view on the story..What they like or what they didn't..Thanks people!

On to Chapter Seven!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The soft caress of fingertips, gliding across naked skin. A chilling sensation streaming through blood hot veins; the heartbeat steadily increasing. The haze of euphoria settling upon once innocent eyes, and in a moment..everything has gone..and all that is left are the shattered peices of deception.

How fragile is the heart for feeling as it does, for it is not the heart itself, but the heart's spirit within. Trust is a weakness, love is a sacrifice, betrayal is the shards of it all. When present is love, the eyes are blinded with the hope of happiness, not able to see deception slipping through. But what is true deception, true betrayal? If only a configuration of the heart.

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat, the sensation Gaara's touch brought him putting a haze to his eyes. He leaned closer to the redhead, trying to close the distance their lips had ventured; again he slipped away, this time with a smirk tracing his lips.

Gaara was curious as to how much the other teen could take his musings. It was an odd feeling, to see someone who was known to be so strong, tremble under his touch. The redhead slipped his hands around Sasuke's waist and leaned in to trail soft kisses up the side of his neck. To the Uchiha, this was pure bliss, he lifted his arms to wrap around his companion's shoulders, but something stopped him. Sasuke's arms were thrusted back down at his sides, a rough and coiling substance keeping them in place. Through his wincing he managed to look at Gaara, who had stopped his gentle affections. His smile was no longer a smile at all, it was tainted with a sadistic grin that thwarted any reasonable thinking the ebony haired teen would have had.

With a single motion of the redhead's hand, his sand began to slowly pull Sasuke down to the floor, where he proceeded to place himself atop of the teen below. His mouth hungrily pressed to the flesh of Sasuke's neck, his kisses becoming rougher by the moment. A few drops of blood trailed down the helpless teen's neck and a slight whimper passed his quivering lips. There was a fear that welled up inside of him, a feeling that hadn't occupied his soul for years. Why was this happening, why was Gaara doing this, why did it have to hurt so badly?

Many question asked, and so many more unanswered. Only moments ago, Gaara was the kindest Sasuke had ever seen, but now..that had changed. _Is this what he wanted? Is this all that really mattered to him? Was I foolish to believe his feelings were real? _Sasuke asked himself. This was the last thing he had expected, but he soon realized that perhaps this was the real Gaara. Perhaps there was truth behind all of the reasons everyone feared him, perhaps his heart _was_ as cold as the snow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dragoness gazed upon the world which was her own, listening to the voices of all that inhabited it. Her mood was passive and at ease, awaiting the time when she must be active once more. Her amber eyes trailed to the sky, glistening silver clouds danced and painted the cerulean skyscape. Her world was a peaceful one, all the creatures seemed to get along, with the occational quarrels. They would go about their daily lives, knowing that she was always there to protect them from whatever dangers may come. To them, she was a goddess, one they could trust with their very souls.

As she scanned the cerulean blue sky, something foreign caught her glance. A strangely dark cloud seemed to emerge out of nothing, it was quite obvious as it stuck out in the pale sky. Dragoness knew everything that happened in this world, but this was happening without her knowledge, and against her will.

As the cloud grew, she could see there was something falling down from it like rain, but when it reached her, she soon realized it was that the rain was of blood. Her amber eyes grew wide, concern lacing her features as she stood. She looked straight up into a part of the sky that had not yet been tainted, and called out to it. "Show me the boys! Let grace my eyes the images of Sasuke and Lord Gaara!"

Within a few moments, the silver-white clouds churned in the sky, and a wavering image presented itself before her. Though the images were not clear, and seemed to not have a picture at all, she knew what they meant. A flash of liquid crimson, quickly devoured by the smoke of darkness; this was a wounded heart. A pure white light, encircling the moon, and crashing down to the earth. A single trail of blood intertwining that light; this was betrayal. The darkness of an eclipse, dissolving into crystals that fall into the ocean below; this was the sheading of tears.

With the last of the images slowly fading into the cerulean sky, Dragoness' head sank. She was at a complete loss as to why this was happening, but her memory had not failed her completely. She soon recalled the purpose of the bloody rain, and the black cloud from which they were born. Long ago, when her world was created, it was long said that it was to be a place of beauty and peace, despite her destiny. She knew that danger would never be far, for it always seemed to appear when she least expected it. But there was a security within this danger, the secret lay just beneath the surface of the sky, the clouds were her answer to all. They could tell her if danger was present, or they could simply take her eyes across her world, seeing its beauty and the beauty of all who inhabit it. She had long forgotten the omen that was created aswell, it was not of her will, but more of an effect, one that she had been grateful for having, even though she hoped it would never get the chance to serve its purpose. Though in time, she new its day would come, and it seemed it was all too soon. If ever there was evil present in her world, or followed close to one of her subjects, this dark cloud would appear in warning. Only in times when a life was in danger, would the sky be painted with its blackness, and rain down its poison.

Dragoness rose to her feet, it was time for them to return, for she would not take the chance of appearing in their world. _Even in such times as these, I never thought I would have to show myself so early on. _She thought to herself, making her way quickly to the peculiar tree where the boys had first entered her world.

"I send my will of summoning, to the earth of which they came. Despite the wrong of time, I call to end their pain. Send to me, the lord of the sand, and the follower of the caimen." Her voice grew quiet once more, her amber eyes drifting to a close. Now, all she could do is wait, in the stillness of the morning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For a single moment, his harsh breath was stilled, his eyes closing only to open once more. It was then that Sasuke noticed, there was a difference in his eyes. Normally, they were pure seafoam, and nothing obscured their view. Now, there was a slit in their center, a snake-like pupil that the Uchiha knew was never there before. There was something else he had noticed, Gaara's binding sand had eased its grip, and let him move freely. He reached out a hand to caress the readhead's cheek, but he felt nothing, his pale hand faded right through his face. And with that, he dissappeared completely from Sasuke's view.

The Uchiha struggled to stand, only to fall back to his knees. The haze that swept through his mind obscured his vision, and he quickly lost all reasonable thinking that he once had. He was confused, he was hurt, and yet he was still worried as to where Gaara had gone, though he was soon to find out.

He tried to stand once more, and this time succeeded, though his knees were still weakend and unstable. He drug his hands across his bed, helping to keep his balance as he tried to make it towards the door. He grabbed the dresser tightly, but his hands were slowly going numb, and he could no longer control his movements. So he did the only think he could, and dropped to the floor once more. His dark eyes closed, and his world slowly slipped away, a new one taking its place.

When he awoke, Sasuke found himself in strange, yet all too familiar place. He was again in Dragoness' world, with Gaara at his side, though in this time, he was unsure if that was a good thing anymore. The pain in his neck throbbed slightly, it was slowly fading, but making itself known as it did.

Sasuke cast a glance in Gaara's direction, only to recieve a quick look in return. He seemed to be himself again, or as much of himself as the Uchiha had come to know. He was unsure of himself, and of his companion, but more so as to why they were back in this world, and why he was there aswell. "Gaara, I thought Dragoness said that it was you she needed. I don't recall her mentioning me last time." Sasuke asked a bit nervously, though he was a bit shocked at the redhead's reply. "I haven't a clue, perhaps she found something that she likes about you." He choked back a chuckle and simply let a smirk pass by, seeming as normal as ever, which was in a way a good thing, but a bit unfortunate in another. _It was as if nothing ever happened...nothing.._The raven haired teen shrugged away his thoughts, but as he was about to speak, he stopped himself. There was a slight glimmer in the trees that had caught his attention, and Gaara's aswell. It dissappeared for a moment, only to reappear closer to them, until it was mere inches from the edge of the forest. A black, thigh-high boot poked through the brush, then another. A tan skinned hand with what seemed to be black claws reached out from the branches that conceiled their owner. As the tree branch was pulled aside, a very feminine figure could be seen quite clearly.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the woman, or female rather, he wasn't exactly sure what she was. His eyes scaled her body, her hair was the same color as his, but it seemed darker than black itself. His hair shone blue in bright sunlight, hers shone silver. His dark eyes soon trailed to her face, it was tanned beautifully, and complimented with the brightest amber he had ever seen, let alone in a pair of eyes. Her lips were dark, but there was something glimmering just over her bottom lip, the serrated tips of stark white fangs. Her ears, were strange in the fact that she didn't have any, or at least not of human nature. They were shaped like a horse's ear, but not quite as long, and lay flat against the sides of her head, plus they had scales, and were lined with Cerulean Crystal. Even more odd than what he had already come across, above her ears, there were what looked to be horns made of raw Cerulean Crystal. His eyes could not help but stray lower, her attire was rather strange, it was a very tight fitting leather bustier, or at least it was what he portrayed it to be. Her curves were well defined in the constricting outfit, as it seemed to have tears to show her darkend skin. Sasuke strayed lower still, the rise of the bustier went above her hip bones, only a small peice of leather lay between her thighs, so small that he could see the edges of flesh just before the cloth covered anything of importance. This alone was enough to drive any straight or bisexual guy insane, and put to her figure only proceeded to make things a bit more complicated.

It took a long while, and a nudge from Gaara to let Sasuke realize he had been staring, and it hadn't gone unnoticed. As the female stepped into the light fully, she was merely a foot or two away from the two sitting in the grass. A faint smile traced her darkened lips, and the tips of her fangs shimmered in the morning sunlight. "My name is Kaoru, welcome to Illessence!"

There was one thing going through the boys' minds at the moment, and if thought outloud it would have been in unison.

_That voice..._

_That voice...Holy shit.._

I'll give you two guesses as to which Sasuke said. "Wait a second, Dragoness? Is that you?" Sasuke asked, standing quickly. Kaoru turned her glance to the side for a moment and backed away. "My name is not Dragoness, it is Kaoru. When I first met you, I told you to call me Dragoness, even though it wasn't my name. The time has come for you to realize who it is that I am. But first, you must tell me what has happened in your world, I know there was a disturbance." The newly recognized 'Kaoru', knew that something went on between the boys, but she wasn't quite sure as to what it was.

Gaara's eyebrows(or lack of) furrowed slightly ask he gazed up at the female. "Disturbance, what are you talking about?" His seafoam gaze quickly turned over to Sasuke for an answer, but when the Uchiha averted his gaze, he was only left even more puzzled.

Kaoru noticed the difference in behavior for the both of them, Gaara clearly had not a clue as to what was going on, but Sasuke on the other hand, seemed to know it all too well. She did not want to pry, but she had a feeling there was no other way to get the information she needed. _"Sasuke? What happened in your world, why does Gaara have no recolection of it? It involved both of you, I saw it in the clouds.." _She was a bit surprised to find that the ebony haired teen reacted so calmly to her telepathy, as to where he usually was startled. _"I...don't know..There was an incident...yesterday it was I think...I tried to...get close to him, but he turned away from me..I went to my room..and thought about it..that night I talked to Itachi..and he heard me saying how much I cared for him...then the next morning..he got out of the shower and came into my room..he apologized for what he had said and...told me that...he felt the same..and asked me if I was willing to give it all away..for a chance at happiness...I told him that I was...and he was kind with me..."_ Even in his mind, his voice trailed off and a slight flush crossed his cheeks. Kaoru couldn't help but smile lovingly, she knew it was hard to talk about such a thing, and with circumstances being as they were, it only made it more difficult. She wasn't a stranger to him, but it was clear that her presence before him was intimidating. _"It's alright Sasuke, you can continue..." _Her soft voice echoed through his head, pressing him forward. _"Well, he kissed me..and put his hand on my chest and...around my pants..but when I went to wrap my arms around him...his sand pulled me to the floor..and I couldn't move..I was completely at his mercy..once again he was gentle at first..but his kisses on my neck became harder..and then painful..until they drew blood...but suddenly..he stopped..and I noticed that his eyes were different..they had snake-like pupils..but Gaara's eyes are not like that at all...they are pure seafoam all the time...but even then...he had a sad look on his face..like he was sorry for what he had done...his sand loosend and I reached my hand to touch his face..but it faded right through him..he closed his eyes..and dissappeared completely..I'm guessing that is when he arrived here..but he seems to be normal now...I guess..." _He cast a side glance over to Gaara, it was clear that he knew they were talking about him, or at least partially, but he knew better than to ask a pointless question.

Kaoru smiled half-heartedly, more to reassure him than anything. _"What do you mean by 'I guess'?" _She asked with a bit of a concerned tone, Gaara did infact look and act just as he always had, but perhaps there was something Sasuke saw that she could not. _"It's nothing like that..I just..don't know which one is the real Gaara..He is acting like the day we first met..and the day we first talked in your world...like there is nothing between us..not even a solid friendship.." _He finished with weakened words, Sasuke felt as though he was expecting far too much, but he still couldn't help having the hope in his heart. _"I can assure you, that what happened to you earlier, what he did was not of his will, or even of his knowledge. We will tell him, but it would be best if saved for a later time. For now I would be careful around him, if you do feel like talking to him about this, just press lightly, do not tell him he hurt you. I know you want to know if what he said was true, if his feelings were real, but you must be careful not to give him any more information than he needs to know. There is something else equally as important, you must watch his eyes carefully, you told me you noticed they were different before. If they change, try to contact me, and stay as far away from him as you can. Also, watch how he uses his sand, Gaara doesn't use it all that often for usual things. If he starts to be more prominent with his power, well..I guess that is obvious." _She finished, seeming to get a surprised response. The Uchiha clearly hadn't thought she knew all that much about Gaara, but apparently she knew more than he did.

Sasuke lowered his head in a subtle nod, trying not to draw too much attention to himself. His eyes watching Kaoru intently, though the subject was serious, he simply could not help but think about her in a non-respectful way. He was completely confused as to how Gaara kept his composure, even if a guy had no interest in women, it would be difficult not to take a second glance.

Kaoru took a step back, and then over to where Gaara had been sitting. She kneeled down so she was at his level, her amber gaze seeming to bore into his sea of foamy green. She saw no trace of the snake-like pupils that Sasuke spoke of, but that did not mean he was completely clean. There was an idea that coursed through her mind, whether she should proceed was another matter, but she found it was best to make sure he was truly alright. Her dark lips parted and a stream of breath blew across his pale features. He kept his gaze straight forward, and he kept it his best efforts to avert his gaze, a faint tinge of red rising on his cheeks. _So it does affect him.._ Sasuke thought to himself, watching the events through the corner of his eye. He had forgotten that Kaoru could easily pick up his unguarded thoughts, but she most likely would say nothing of it.

Kaoru's lips then pressed lightly to his, a gasp soon came in return, from both of the boys. As her lips pressed more firmly against Gaara's, she could feel something strange arise in his aura. Her eyes opened for a brief moment, it was there! Those strange eyes had resurfaced once more, and in a strange way, they seemed a bit familiar. She pulled back slowly, her expression cautious; her hand raised to her lips and pulled back to see there was blood upon them. A pulse seemed to surround his entire form, but it was not of him, it was of a familiar creature she had not seen in a long time. The problem, had suddenly turned more dangerous than she had expected. "Kinata, is that you?" She asked with a nervousness that she had never let escape her before. She stood quickly, and backed away from him a couple of steps, glancing over to Sasuke briefly.

A smirk appeared on Gaara's lips, fangs had formed, and their tips overlapped his bottom lip. "So you remember me do you? I am flattered, really I am. Sorry about this pathetic body, I had to find a way to get close to you without your suspicion. But I guess I got a little, distracted." His eyes darted over to Sasuke, who had moved over to where Kaoru was standing.

"If it is a matter between you and I, then why involve the boys? I can understand presenting yourself in another form, but if contacting me was your only goal, then you leave Sasuke out of this. He is of no concern to you, and neither is Gaara!" Her hand swiftly grasped the Uchiha's behind her, causing a slight gasp and increase in heart-rate. "But how could I resist? He is such a fine boy, you see it to, I can tell. As for this one, the only good thing about him is this strange power he has. It is very useful against struggling prey." His tone dripped with a sadistic venom as he eyed the younger teen beside Kaoru, resisting the urge to grab hold of him once more. Despite his cunning threats, he knew that would be playing dangerously close to a hostile dragoness.

"Only Gaara can control his sand with it's full power, though you are in his body, you are weakend because of your spirit." Her eyes narrowed into slits of amber, his aura was changing. Gaara's body would not be able to sustain his massive form for long. Kaoru's mind shifted to Sasuke, she had an idea, but she did not want it presented. _"Sasuke listen to me, you must return to your world. Once you are there I can seal off the portal, and then no one can leave or return. That would keep you safe, and would give me the proper boundries for dealing with him. It would only be temporary, once he is gone I will open the portal once again." _She did not avert her gaze, as it may then be made clear her intentions. She had to be cautious with this one. _"But what about Gaara? I know whatever that is, is inside him but he can't stay here. I trust you Kaoru, but if that portal is sealed off, then there could be no one to help if you are hurt. Your precaution could be your downfall." _Sasuke pleaded, he did not know what kind of power this 'Kinata' had, but it seemed clear that it was enough.

_"Sasuke, I know you are worried, but Kinata can't stay in Gaara's body for long and he knows that. Gaara's powers are useless against me, when they come from a source other than himself. I am not concerned about fighting Kinata himself, I have known him far longer than I care to recall, and I doubt he came to fight. You have a brother, do you not? Keep him with you for as long as you can, tell him of the dangers here, and that he must be alert to any changes in your behavior. I am female Sasuke, but you know nothing of my strength. I promise you I will be alright, as long as you are safe, I can still fight.." _Her thoughts were soon interrupted as his voice once again rang through her ears.

"Oh Kaoru, you may not fear me, but I know someone who does..."


	8. To Love Unrequited

Well here it is finally, Chapter Eight! I know I have been a bit lazy as far as updating is concerned, but come on people, I need to get more reviews or else I may not keep updating. I'm already being nice with this one, as I am two reviews short!

Ohwell, so what did you think of last chapter? I told you I would make up for chapter six, and it adds a nice plot twist to it...So why not?

As I have only 77 reviews, I'm still going to ask for the usual 10, so I need 87 reviews before I will update again! So you better keep up with your updating!

Oh and Queen of Black Roses...I like your threats...they are funny..But come on..Gaara is my favorite character..and everything happens in my story for a reason!

On to Chapter Eight!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fear, and underlying emotion brought on by the thoughts of pain, or the feeling of death. The fear of being alone, to be left out in the cold with not a place to return to, not a single person who will guide you. What is more powerful? Is it the fear of one's own life succumbing to death? The fear of eternal lonliness? Perhaps it is to be lost on a perpetual journey, that will lead only to forgotten places, images of what is to come and what has already gone.

The mind tells you to run, the heart tells you to fight. To fight for a love that has only surfaced, for the greed of others, will only make you run to feel it once more..

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. He wanted desperately to be back in his room, in his world, protected by his brother. He also wanted Gaara to be there beside him, to be safe and secure. He looked up to Kaoru, her glance shifted to him briefly, before then turning her attention back to Kinata. "Kinata? Why do you choose now to appear? What is it that you want with these two? They are just boys!" Kaoru's eyes narrowed, she could see Gaara's body trembling, it would not be long before Kinata would have to show himself.

"If that is so my dear, then why are you hasty to protect them? They must have some importance.." Kinata grinned, dripping from his fangs, a liquid tainted with malice. "You can rest easy though, I did not come here for the boys, or to fight. I came here only to see you, and how you have been of course. I can see now that you are doing fine on your own, but remember, you will see me again.." A faint sound of laughter eminated behind the grin that was slowly fading from the lips of the pale teen before them. Feeling his depature, Kaoru walked over to where Gaara now lay. She kneeled on the ground beside him, Sasuke soon following behind her. "Gaara, are you alright?" She asked softly, running her fingers through his soft, scarlet hair.

His body stirred, his hand reaching up to grasp Kaoru's, not entirely sure who it was. Soon, his darkend eyes parted to reveal his pure seafoam gaze once more, and he smiled faintly. "Kaoru, my head hurts.." She chuckled quietly, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "It will for a while, but you should be fine." Kaoru tried to keep her voice low, not wanting to disrupt the migraine that was setting in.

"Where is Sasuke? Is he alright?" Gaara sat up slowly, only to quickly lay back down, the blood that flowed to his brain bringing a wave of agony as it passed. "Shhh, relax Gaara, he is fine. He's right here." She looks over her shoulder, and motions for Sasuke to come into the redhead's view. He gets up and moves to sit on the other side of his friend, he stretched out his hand to take Gaara's, but stopped, and slowly brought it back to his side. Kaoru's smile saddend a bit, she knew what Sasuke was feeling at the moment, the conflicting emotions that he was afraid to reveal even for the slightest moment. "Sasuke, he cannot stay here. It is not safe. I will send you two back, and close off the portal in your world, Kinata will not be able to get to you. I will let you know when it is reoppened, and if you should ever need me, just call my name, I'll listen." A soft smile traced her dark lips as she pressed them to his cheek. Placing a clawed hand on either of theirs, she put them close, and interlocked their fingers. "Be gentle, and take your time Sasuke." She whispered in his ear the kind words of reassurance, to help him in his current state. "Now return to the home of which you came."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi slowly walked up the stairs and towards the bedroom of his younger brother, he figured that he would be awake by now, seeing it was a school day. Alas, there was no sound to be heard, it made him wonder as to what would make the young teen so tired. Itachi smirked at the thought as he entered Gaara's room first, he slid the door open, only to find that the room was empty. He raised an eyebrow, now even more suspicious than before as he then turned to walk towards his brother's room. He noticed the door was already cracked open, and he peered through, but upon seeing no one, he opened it fully. He lifted his hand to scratch the back of his head, he was confused. "Ah ha!" He then had an idea, and pivoted on his heal, flinging the bathroom door open and jumping inside. Again, there was nothing. "...?" Itachi sighed and walked back downstairs. Once there, he proceeded to pace around the living room, his crimson gaze fixed on the floor, pondering as to where his brother and Gaara may be. Just then, he stopped suddenly, there was a peculiar sound that came from above. He turned his attention to the stairs and began to make his way up them slowly. As he came to approach Sasuke's room, he could see him sitting on the floor, with the scarlet haired boy beside him.

"Sas? Where were you two?" The youngest Uchiha turned to face his older brother, a bit surprised to see him. "Oh, we were with Dragoness...err..Kaoru..We have been for a while now.." Itachi let his mind process the information for a little while longer before then responding as casually as he could. "Well, today is Monday. You're really late for school." Sasuke blinked for a few seconds, he had completely forgotten about that. "I can go, but Gaara has a really bad headache, he should stay." Itachi brought a tired hand to his forehead, then turned to walk back to his own room. "By this time you have already missed 1st and 2nd period, and half of 3rd. If he isn't going, there isn't much point in me taking you, now is there?" He replied with a hint of sarcasm. Itachi knew that Sasuke would rather stay home and take care of Gaara, rather than be at school and worry about him all day. So it was best for the both of them. The youngest Uchiha simply nodded, he and his brother had an odd relationship, and understood each other's actions almost completely. His silence showed his appreciation.

Sasuke's attention soon focused on Gaara once more, he could see the vein in his temple pulsing, this migraine wasn't going well. "Hey, anything I can do?" He whispered softly to the redhead before him. He merely shook his head lightly, careful not to awaken the pain, his eyes opened slowly as gazed upon the Uchiha that sat near to him, and he smiled. "Do you have anything that might help this headache?" Sasuke glanced around his room, then thought about the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. His ebony voids turned back to greet his seafoam. "Yes, I think so, but you should lay down." The ebony haired teen stood up and outstreatched his hand to help Gaara up. He accepted the offer and stood up slowly, a rush of blood flowing to and from his head, causing an unpleasent stream of pain. Sasuke put his hand on the redhead's waist to support him, then helped him to the bed near to them. "You relax, I'll be right back." And with that, he was off to find a pain killer.

The young Uchiha entered the bathroom, the lights flicking on as they danced across the red and black decor. He gazed into his reflection, the mirror itself adorned in each corner with a red or black rose. The red roses looked docile and beautiful, as they had no thorns, while the black roses were sharp and deadly. The calm green vine of the red rose intertwined with the dark, forest green vine of the black rose, it's serrated thorns peircing that of the red rose vine, blood seaping from each wound caused.

Sasuke blinked a few moments, he had never actually stopped to stare at the mirror before, and now that he had, he realized how beautiful, yet oddly disturbing it was. Pressing that thought to the back of his mind, he creaked open the medicine cabinet, and searched each label. There were many medications for burns, cuts and scrapes, and many others, but nothing for a headache. As was traditional, when he couldn't find something, he went to the magical place where all that could be dremt could be found, wide open spaces filled will all that one could imagine.

"Itachi!" Sasuke knocked on his brothers room, only to have it quickly open, have something thrown at him, and the door shut again. He looked down at the object in his hand, it was a bottle of ibuprophen 800mg. It was a prescription, but it would work for Gaara too. Completely unphased by the abruptness of his brother knowing exactly what he wanted, he made his way back into his room. Just as he was about to reenter his room, he pivoted on his feet and walked downstairs. He went straight to the kitchen, grabbed a glass, and stuck it under the faucet to fill it with water. Once he was done, he headed back upstairs and to his room.

He walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge of it. "Here, this should do fine." Gaara reached out his hand to take a pill, and the glass of water from Sasuke's hands. "Thanks, it'll help." The raven haired teen simply nodded, he noticed that his companion's face was tinted a bit more red than usual. He brought his hand to Gaara's forehead, and then pulled it back, taking the glass back from him as he did. "You feel warm, you should just get into some light clothes. I can give you a beater, and I imagine you could just wear your boxers if you want." Sasuke fought back a blush, it was hard enough seeing as Gaara was still in his towel from when they were drug into Kaoru's world. He had forgotten about it earlier, but now it seemed quite obvious. The redhead nodded, he had been wanting to get out of the towel for a while, though he felt oddly comfortable like this.

Sasuke got back up and walked over to his closet setting the glass on his desk as he passed by. The sound of hangers sliding against the metal rod could be heard as he sifted through his wardrobe, "School shirt, no..Pants, no..Itachi's shirt, no..Thong, no...Wait..how the hell?" He blinked a few times, but then just continued searching, finally finding what he had been looking for. He set the beater on the side of the bed, then slowly stepped into the hallway, and into Gaara's room. The Uchiha's had both realized that Gaara was well prepared for wandering on his own, he had plently of clothes that he carried with him. It was rather convenient, but he would like to take the guy shopping so he could get at least a few new things. _It might make him feel like he has a place to call home, instead of just a temporary fix. It'd be nice, wonder if he would want to.. _Sasuke thought to himself, feeling that he should ask Itachi about it later. Though at this point in time he just needed...boxers. He wasn't sure what drawer Gaara had put them in, but he knew they were around here somewhere. _First drawer, socks. Second drawer, fishnet? Oh, arm bands, that makes more sense. Third drawer, boxers ha! _Suddenly, he didn't feel so victorious. It hadn't really occured to him much that he would be rumaging through the redhead's underwear, getting a pair out, and then handing them to him. He was a little curious though, as something rather shiny caught his eye. Sasuke about fell over once he felt them, they were made of silk, actual silk! _Damn that must feel good. _Figuring that he would be more comfortable in the soft fabric than anything else, he decided to take the black silk boxers. In a sense it was to make Gaara feel as good as possible, in another, if only to see him in them. Grinning faintly, he walked out the door, but made sure his expression was undecipherable as he entered his own room once more. He set the pair of boxers on his bed, then turned away from his friend, and sat down on the floor.

Gaara couldn't help but chuckle quietly, despite Sasuke's efforts, there was still a tinge of pink on his cheeks. The redhead disguarded his towel, watching it as it landed on the floor beside the raven haired teen. At the sudden intrusion, the Uchiha cast his glance to the side, but caught more than just sight of the towel. His eyes quickly adverted to the floor, it wasn't as if he did it on purpose, but it still made him feel disgustingly perverted.

The scarlet haired teen sat on the bed quite comfortably, but soon realized that he needed to put clothes on. So, he took the beater and slid it over his head, it fit him quite nicely, as he wasn't a muscular person, but was toned enough to make a good impression when in tight clothing. He then took his boxers and slid them on slowly, the delicate fabric felt good against his skin. He leaned forward a little, letting his hand rest upon the Uchiha's shoulder. "It's safe." Came Gaara's soft and quiet voice. It had almost completely left his mind that he had a migraine, almost. He soon realized that moving around so much wasn't a good idea, and he laid back down slowly.

Sasuke turned to see his companion resting in the comfort of his bed, he had an idea that may help his friend at least cool down. He got back up, and proceeded towards the bathroom once again. This time, he took a bowl and put some cool water in it, along with a washcloth. Once back at his bedside, he dipped the red wash cloth into the water, wrung it out, and then placed it atop of Gaara's forehead. This startled him a little, but he soon relaxed again as the cool cloth soothed his senses. The bowl which Sasuke used was routinely lined with the oil of sage and eucalyptus, and it was used for such occations. The cool water helps to relax the bloodflow to the brain, which reduces pain, and the oils ease the senses so they are not bothered by other things that may trigger the onset of another migraine. The youngest Uchiha had done this many times for his brother, so it only came naturally. "You should try to sleep now, it will make it go a lot faster." Sasuke said quietly, trying to keep his voice low.

"Thank you, for all of this. You know you didn't have to do this much, you could have just given me a pill and locked me in the spare room." The raven haired teen shook his head. "First of all, that would have been rude, and wouldn't have worked as well. Second, I want you to feel better. And third, it's not the spare room, it's _your_ room." Sasuke poked his chest with each new point he was making, trying to emphasize the importance. "Anyway, you should go to sleep now. If you keep talking to me, your headache will never go away." He let a sarcastic smile trace his pale lips as he shifted to lean against the side of the bed.

"And what are you going to do while I'm sleeping?" Gaara asked curiously. "Sit here, wait for your washcloth to get warm, then change it. Then wait for you to wake up." Sasuke made sure he wasn't facing Gaara at all, even though his face was expressionless. The redhead couldn't help but be somewhat shocked, no one had ever cared for him when he was in need before. To dedicate himself completely, all to help him feel better again, was something he hadn't really expected from the Uchiha. This time, he remained silent, and obeyed Sasuke's command at sleep. The comfort of the bed set him at ease, sleep would come easily this time.

The Uchiha settled against the side of the bed, trying to keep his attention occupied, but soon found that it wasn't necessary. _"Sasuke, may I speak with you?" _A soft voice echoed through his mind, he welcomed it completely. _"Kaoru? What is it?" _He asked, hearing his own voice trail into his concious. _"It is, about you actually. I have noticed that things have grown to be quite difficult for you as of late. I know what has been happening with Gaara is hard on you, and I wish I could make it all go away for you. But if I did, then I would not be letting this wonderous dream become reality." _He mentally lifted his head, unsure of her reasoning for saying what she did. _"What do you mean?" _Her voice whispered across his ears, like satin brushing against delicate skin. _"I know you care for him Sasuke, and I can see that you are afraid. But if you keep distancing your heart, and refuse these feelings, you may be empty forever. You must give it a chance, if you do not, then you will never know how happy you could be with him. I know you feel that you were toyed with, and in a way you were, but it was not by Gaara. Do you remember when you first kissed him in my world? Although it was influenced by me, a part of you wanted to. When you returned to your world, and looked upon his fragile form before you, you saw the gentle flush that grazed his cheeks. Would that have happened if it did not effect him? Did he ever push you away, distance himself from you? If he truly did not care for you at all, he would have let you known. Gaara is not one to use feigned kindness, but he is also not one who is used to love. If you want to be closer to him, you must let him know how you feel." _Sasuke let his head rest against the bed, his eyes shut tight as he took in her words. _"It is not that easy, and yes he did push me away. Perhaps it was not physical, but he denied me when I tried..to kiss him again. He told me that he didn't want me to repeat a mistake.." _His voice trailed off as he remembered that night. _"Sasuke, I told you before that he said that because he was worried about you. He didn't want you to risk being unhappy for something that he could have stopped. He felt that you would ruin your reputation if you felt love someone such as him. Listen, you must let him know, but you cannot just walk up to him and say it. He would be unnerved by such abruptness, he needs to be shown that he is cared for. Let him know you care, before you speak the words. For if you let them slip passed your lips too early, it will be very difficult for him to understand. These are things he is not used to accepting, he wouldn't know how to react, so he trusts his heart to guide him. You must do the same, listen to what your heart tells you, it whispers so listen closely. Remember my words Sasuke, and if you should ever need me, I am a mere illusion away. I will do what I can to aid you, my dear Prince Sasuke.." _And with that she was gone, all traces of her presence dissappearing with her last words. Sasuke let out a long sigh, then suddenly, as if just now hearing the words she spoke, wondered about what she called him. _Prince Sasuke? _He asked himself. _What did she mean by that? Then again, she calls Gaara, Lord Gaara. _He shook his head lightly, his eyes trailing up to rest upon the redhead's features. He then decided to check to see if the washcloth needed recooling. Upon feeling the cloth now warmed, he pulled it off and dipped it back into the cool water, wrung it out, and placed it on Gaara's forehead again. As he stood to bring the bowl of water over to his desk, he felt a bit fatigued. He didn't have much chance to sleep the night before, and the eucalyptus-sage mix of oils were taking their toll. Moving over to the bed once more, he sat down near Gaara, making sure the cloth was cool and in the right place. His hand stopped and he traced his fingures across his delicate skin, feeling the warmth on his fingertips. Without a second thought, he lay his head down on the pillow beside his sleeping companion, and let his eyes close to rest.

In dreams that escape the mind, projected into our concious, a false reality to comfort the hardships. We imagine that life is but a step towards something we all hope to be better, a destiny which cannot be changed. Some say destiny can run either way, it can be good, but it can also be bad. What of a death that has been caused so early, what was their destiny? It is to say that some, live only to die to serve as a lesson to others. Then there are a lucky few, who play the greatest role of all, one that even now they may not understand. _"Prince Sasuke...Lord Gaara..." _The whisper of a world held by light, and formed by darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi sat up from his bed, and lazily reached to the bedside table for the phone; it's ringing echoing through his brain. He picked it up and brought it to his ear, only to be greeted with an 'all too excited' scream. "Hello?" At hearing the response, he brought the phone a good two feet from his ear. "Neji, must you be so loud? Wait, are you home already? What time is it?" He twisted his clock to face him and sighed a little, he hadn't realized he'd slept so long. "Yeah I don't mind, but I think they're sleeping...Gaara had a migraine so Sas stayed with him...Uh huh...Not a clue...Well I can't say it's a bad thing...But Neji, I know this may be difficult for you, being you, but could you try not to creep him out. Just try to treat him like you would any other person, and don't taunt him!" The other voice is heard as the phone is streatched away from Itachi's ear yet again. "Ha! That would be a death trap just waiting to spring.." Itachi sighed. "Yes, yes it would. Just keep that in mind while you're here...Oh and Neji...If I'm in my room at any point in time, I'm in there for a reason, so please do not bother me...okay...okay...OKAY!...Bye Neji.." Itachi threw the phone on the floor and curled back up in his bed, but soon realized that he had to get up and tell his brother that Neji was on his way over. So he streatched himself out, and after a few random odd noises, stood up, and walked out the door. Yawning as he approached Sasuke's room, he knocked on the door. Upon hearing no response, he opened the door, half-heartedly expecting a repeat of this morning's incident. But this time it was different, he saw a sight that made him smile. He did not want to disturb them, but he didn't exactly want this moment to be broken by the obnoxious Neji either. So, he decided to only try to wake Sasuke, being as careful as he could. Itachi entered the room, and made his way quietly to the bed. "Sasuke.." He rubbed his shoulder gently, trying to rouse him from his slumber. "Sasuke..." This time he got a response, but not the one he was expecting.

"Is there something you needed Itachi?" Came a lower, and more calmed voice. Itachi looked up from his brother, crimson eyes meeting with a pair of pure seafoam. He smiled. "Gaara, I'm sorry to have woke you." The redhead smiled and shook his head lightly. "You didn't wake me, I have been awake for sometime. I just didn't want to wake Sasuke, so I simply laid here. I heard the phone ring, was there a problem?" He asked curiously. "Define problem..But no not really. It was Neji, he is on his way over right now. I just wanted to let Sasuke know, and you aswell. Be warned though, he is quite loud, and obnoxious." Itachi reached out, and took the cloth from Gaara's forehead, and placed it on the side table. "Thank you, but I know Neji a little from school. Haven't ever talked to him, but I can see he is high spirited. All the same, my head is back to normal now, so I think I can handle him." Gaara smiled a little, looking down upon the form that lay near him. "Try having him have a crush on you, then you know true pain." Itachi shuddered at the thought. "Anyway, should we wake him?" The redhead nodded, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, and pulling gently so he was laying on his back. His should pressing against Gaara's chest, he leaned closer to his ear and whispered softly. "Sasuke, it's time to wake up." He nudged the ebony haired teen gently with his face, soon seeing a pair of twilight eyes opening slowly. He almost jumped when he saw Gaara's gentle face so close to his, but once it registered, he sat up quickly, his head smacking straight into Itachi. "Ow damnit!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, as Neji walks up the stairs and towards Sasuke's room. He is about to knock as he hears some rather odd noises.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Itachi where did you come from?"

"What do you mean? I was the one trying to get you up in the first place. I don't know how Gaara did it so well."

"Itachi, damnit it hurts!"

"Trust me, this hurts you a lot more than it hurts me. If that makes you feel any better."

Gaara looked back and forth between the two, biting back a bit of laughter as he reached out to take Sasuke's hand.

"Sasuke, let me see it, I can try to make it feel better. After all, you helped me when I was in pain."

Itachi took the cloth he set on the table and went over to the desk to dip it into the bowl of cool water, after wringing it out, he brought it back over and handed it to Gaara.

"Just relax, this should make it feel better."

"Damnit that hurts! Don't touch it!"

"Well I can't help it Sasuke, it's kind of big."

"Kind of!"

"What, do you want me to kiss it and make it better?"

Gaara was enjoying this conversation all too well, as he noticed that none of his words were sinking into the teen's brain. It was obvious that Itachi was catching on rather quickly though.

"Yes! I do! Wait...uh..err..uhm.."

Without letting him finish his lost cause of a sentence, Gaara kissed his forehead gently.

"There, does it feel better now?"

Sasuke nodded as he calmed down quite a bit. Not realizing that the bump on his head didn't hurt because he wasn't thrashing around, rather than Gaara kissing it.

"Oh and Sasuke.."

Gaara edged closer to him, pressing his lips to his ear.

"Y-yes?" Sasuke stammered, becoming quite nervous as to what his redheaded friend was planning, infront of his brother no less.

"Neji is outside your door."

If he would have been sitting or standing, he would have fell over at this exact moment.

"Oh great.."

The entire conversation the three of them had, suddenly replayed itself in his mind. Given Neji's mind, he now realized what was most likely going through the brown haired teen's mind at this moment. He winced slightly as a blush blew across his cheeks; everyone else realized it but him.

Itachi left his current position, and walked over to the door, stifling a laugh at the expression Neji held. His hand up near his face, ready to knock at any given moment.

"Hey Neji, I was just leaving." And with that, the eldest Uchiha left the room, and went downstairs. Sasuke, turned to face his friend that still stood in the doorway. "Come on in Neji, I'd like you to meet Gaara." The dazed teen shook his head a little, then smiled. "Alright, I've been looking forward to this." He seemed to instantly be unphased by the events only moments prior as he walked over and sat down on Sasuke's bed.

"What am I doing? You two pretty much already know each other, this introduction is pointless." Sasuke covered his eyes with his head, seemingly unnerved at the moment. Neji blinked down at him, then turned his attention to Gaara. "Hey Gaara, so how is life at the Uchiha estate?" The redhead chuckled softly, looking down at Sasuke before returning his gaze to the teen before him. "Eventful, to say the least." Neji nodded, the hyper smile never leaving his face. "Oh Sasuke, did you hear about the party Kiba is having?" The Uchiha blinked for a few moments, then sat up to ponder the question. "No I don't think so, why?" He shrugged his shoulders, his white eyes shifting to Gaara for a brief moment. "Just figured you would like to go. It would be a good chance for you two to get out, and Kiba said he expected to see you there." Sasuke shifted uneasily, feeling that in some way he was excluding Gaara. "Who all is invited, can Gaara come with me?" The redhead blinked, not expecting that he'd have to go to something of the sort. "He never specified, just that anyone who wants to come is welcome to. You two should go, it'd be fun, I know I'm going. It's this friday."

Gaara's eyes shifted from Neji to Sasuke nervously. "I'm not sure if it would be a good idea if I went." He said quietly. Sasuke turned over to his companion, noting his peculiar expression. "Personally I think it would be a good idea. It's just a party, music, food, random wall you can lean on if you don't want to dance. Besides, I'll be there Gaara, I'll try to make sure you have a good time." Neji's hyper active smile grew a little more, now to a rather disturbing point. "Then it's settled, but Sasuke, may I make a suggestion.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soo? What did you think of this chapter? I thought it was rather dramatic, cute, and funny all in the same. I am going to get a good start on writing the next chapter, because it is going to be fun. Don't worry, my story won't lose it's serious and plot twisting goodness. I'm just going to start to have fun with it is all..Well..hope you like it..and make sure you leave reviews! Thank you!


	9. From Anger Is Born The Passion

Can anyone believe that last chapter was 5487 words long! O.O That was my longest chapter so far, but just so everyone knows, any chapter after two has over 4000 words, it is a rule that I made for myself. It prevents some chapters from being way too short, which causes some angry fans.

On a side note, I just wanted to let people know that things in the show do apply to this story, like with the ninjutsu and stuff. You may have noticed it before, but it was very subtle. It plays a bigger role as the story progresses.

I was really excited to write this chapter, I couldn't wait to update, but I unfortunatly had to wait. I was just about ready to just review myself, but that would be letting you guys slack off with the reviews, and that wouldn't be good for me. Ohwell, here is Chapter nine!

Remember, I need 97 reviews before the next update!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To trust in the heart as of now, would it be wise? For in the past it has shown only deception, and the pain that ensues. As the longing to be alone pulls at the strings of the soul, the lonliness that engulfs life consumes the heart. To have a love held close, to know that there is one person to whom your soul can be entrusted. To believe that one has found this person, only to feel that the justice is not met. To race the heart when presence is felt, to stop it in a moment of sadness. It is uneasy, your mind telling you to run and hide from the dangers it predicts will come. Fighting with the need of love for which your heart calls, to let the walls slowly crumble to the very core of your being. To let one reside in another's heart, protected and in danger all the same. To truly give them trust, but should they be granted this passage, or be distanced from the one that holds the power to heal your wounds, or destroy you for eternity..

Sasuke's eyes traveled across the paled face of his brown haired friend, the smile that plastered his expression completely undaunted by whatever it is he was thinking. "A suggestion?" Sasuke questioned. Neji nodded fervently, his actions begining to set the redhead beside him on edge. "Yes, but.." His white eyes noticed the strange looks he was gaining from Gaara, it was as if he knew that Neji was plotting. "I think I will let you know on Friday." He said whilst turning his attention back to the Uchiha.

This only gained a sigh from both of the boys, somehow they knew he was going to say that. "Do we even have school on friday?" Gaara asked curiously. The other two stopped for a moment, then looked over to him, both shrugging their shoulders. "I think we are getting out early, but it doesn't matter to me, I'm not going anyway." Sasuke laid a stare in his direction. "And your dad is okay with that?" He asked with a sarcastic tone. Neji nodded, a bit of a surprised look in his eyes. "That's what I thought when I asked him, but he actually said he didn't care. You got to figure though, I haven't missed a single day of school yet. I told him I had to help with Kiba's party, and he let me." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, a bit suspicious that someone like Neji's father would be so lenient about such a thing, but shrugged it off. "So that's why you're not going?" Gaara questioned. Neji almost jumped, completely forgetting that Gaara was beside him, as he was so quiet. "No, well sort of. I'm not actually helping Kiba directly, but it doesn't matter 'cause you two aren't going to school Friday either." The eyes of Sabaku and Uchiha met, stared, and then turned back to Neji, and stared again. "And you made this decision for us, why?" They asked in monotone unison. The brown haired boy simply shrugged, letting the thought pass by simply. "I told you I would tell you on Friday. If you want me to go ask Itachi for you I will. I'm sure he'd let you, then again, you did skip school today." He stopped suddenly, bringing his finger to his lip in thought. "Which reminds me, why did you two stay home today. I know you had a headache Gaara, but why did you stay?" He asked, direction his attention more to Sasuke than Gaara. "Because he needed someone to take care of him. I do it for Itachi all the time when he is sick." The Uchiha replied in a nonchalant manner. This of course did nothing to discourage Neji, as he knew just how to surpass the Uchiha's secret defenses. It was the only downfall of their friendship, on Sasuke's side at least. "So why didn't you just ask Itachi to take care of him? I'm sure he would be more than happy to do so." Neji prodded the subject, slowly reaching points that would become harder and harder for his friend to explain, and he knew it. "Because we were already late for school in the first place, and Itachi said himself that it would be pointless to drive me to school when I would have already missed three classes anyway." Neji sighed, defeated once again.

Sasuke's gaze was becoming uneasy, things were becoming difficult with Neji. The two had been best friends for a long time, and they knew just about everything about each other. They weren't as close as Sasuke was to his older brother, but they were a good second. Hyuuga knew just how to get something out of Sasuke almost 100 of the time, and just because he couldn't get his friend to 'fess up, didn't mean he couldn't see there was something he was hiding. Neji didn't know about Kaoru, or the world of Illessence, and it would only be a matter of time before he noticed the change. Sasuke debated on whether he should tell him, but figured it would be a good idea to ask Kaoru first.

Gentle seafoam flowed across the surface of the bed where the three were sitting, and streamed upward to the dark voids of his companion's troubled eyes. He lifted a paled hand to brush against his outer thigh to gain his attention. This slight gesture did not go unnoticed, but all comments were kept silent. Neji's white eyes observed each tiny action, not a sound escaping his lips. As idiotic as he acted around Sasuke and Itachi, he wasn't stupid in the least. He was actually quite and intelligent person, and could notice things that others would never even take into concideration. Without a word to be spoken, he was begining to understand the problem that surrounded his Uchiha friend.

"Hey Neji, do you want to stay over tonight?" Sasuke asked a bit out of the blue. The Hyuuga's eyes blinked a moment before registering his question. "Oh, uh sure. If my dad will let me that is. Are you sure that is alright?" His white eyes shifted subtly to Gaara, who wasn't really paying much attention to him. Sasuke caught this movement, and knew what he meant. "Yeah, I'm sure. I don't think Itachi would mind either, as long as you don't try to sneak in his room this time." He said with a grin, remembering the loud shriek from his brother in the dead of night. "Hey now, that was an honest mistake. I was looking for the bathroom!" He pleaded rather pathetically. "Uh huh, and I'm guessing you thought Itachi was a soft and cuddly towel you just had to wrap around you..." This match was over, and Sasuke had won, which was the usual case. Neji lowered his head in defeat, his crush on the older Uchiha was so obvious it was almost painful. Then again, he did nothing to ever hide it.

These comments gave rise to a rather confused and slightly concerned Gaara. It was clear that the other two boys weren't taking him into concideration, until he spoke up that is, and almost made them jump out of their skin with his tone. "If you are going to stay, wouldn't it be a good idea to ask first? And to go home and get the things you need?" Sasuke looked over at him, his eyes were slightly narrowed, the white and seafoam harder to see as they were surrounded by the black that engulfed them. Neji of course did not notice this, as he didn't know Gaara very well, therefore what he could call 'normal behavior' was unknown to him. "I guess you have a point. I'll just walk over to the house and ask Dad, it'd be easier. If I'm allowed I'll get my clothes, and if not I'll just stay." And with that, he stood up and proceeded towards the stairs. "I'll ask Itachi on my way down." With his usual smile present, he simply walked out the door.

Now, it was time for Sasuke to inspect his seemingly agitated friend. "Gaara, is something wrong?" The question seemed to startle him, as he wasn't exactly focused at the moment. "Huh, oh...no I'm fine. Why do you ask?" He inquired casually, trying to keep his usual unaffected composure. Sasuke shrugged a little, "I don't know, you just seem irritated. Do you not want Neji to stay with us?" The Uchiha pressed lightly, if Gaara was annoyed for some reason, he thought it best to be careful of his words. "It doesn't matter to me. Besides, it is your house, and he is your friend. Am I right?" His seafoam eyes never left the surface of the bed, studying the intricate pattern of the dragon it harbored. His expression was neither somber, nor happy, relaxed or annoyed. It was his own, a mixture of distance and ice, but it was also something that Sasuke hadn't seen since the day they met in the woods by the stream. "It's not just my house, it's yours too, and Neji is both of our friends. I know he can be annoying at times, but he's not like everyone else, he wants to be your friend too." He was begining to notice a change in his companion's demeanor. His tone grew sharper, and delved to a deeper level that the ebony haired teen hadn't experienced with him before. This behavior was unnerving, and began to quickly concern him, and not only for Gaara's sake, but for his aswell.

"Friends...come on Sasuke. I just met the guy today, and you can dare to call us friends. In case you haven't noticed, that kind of thing doesn't happen to me. I don't have friends, I'm not like you." This time, Gaara closed his eyes and turned to face away from him. Anger was becoming clear in his voice, something that the Uchiha was not familiar with, and was a bit afraid of, but he had to try to convince Gaara that what he spoke was not the truth. "Oh, so what am I, just someone you can show off? Just to say, "Hey, I'm so cool and badass that my only friend is Sasuke Uchiha." Do you think that it makes you look good next to me? Do you think that you are so superior that I am just a dog at your side, doing what ever it is that you want! I guess that is what you have been doing since you got here, making me worry about you, leading me on only to take advantage of me. Using your damned powers to pin me down and do what you please, but I guess that is all it ever was, wasn't it!" It took only moments for him to register the words he spoke, and just that for him to regret them.

Gaara stood up from the bed, his expression, though seemingly calm and collected, was clearly holding back the furious emotions he harbored. Those words, were the last thing he had expected from the Uchiha's mouth. He was not facing Sasuke, as he aimed to walk out the door, but he stopped before he did so. "I guess your opinion of me is the same as everyone elses. You cannot set your fears aside, your false accusations. People say they respect me, and in that they think they are better than me aswell. But in this respect they so willingly admit to my face, or those that would relay such information to me, it is only out of fear that they speak such things. In truth, you are all the same, but at least I tried. I tried to trust you, and I tried to let you in, thinking that maybe, just maybe I would be given the chance to have someone there. Someone who knew me, and didn't believe all the junk that everyone says about me. Someone who isn't afraid to stand up and admit their friendship with me. I was foolish, when thinking, that even for a moment, you were that person." And with those final words, he walked out the door, and left the Uchiha to his thoughts.

In a moment, bonds can be broken, like the shattered pieces of a stained glass portrait. Only together can the pieces and colors combine to create a beautiful picture. But if the portrait is not recognized, and taken care of properly, it's colors will fade, and leave only a hollow skeleton as a reminder of what was. A translucent image of broken glass, shattered by the painter for being imperfect, but the painter is the only one who can restore the forgotten portrait to its original beauty. Sometimes, when it is repainted with new inspiration, its color is more beautiful than when it first began.

Neji walked back up the stairs, a bag in his right hand. As he only lived down the road, it didn't take him long to grab his stuff and come back. As he walked through the opened door to Sasuke's room, he saw that his friend was clearly upset about something, and Gaara was nowhere to be found. "Hey Sas, what's up with you?" His tone was the most serious it has been all day, which didn't really come as a surprise from the Uchiha as he raised his head to gaze upon Neji. "Nothing.." He stated flatly. "Where is Gaara?" Neji asked, his eyes giving the room one last scan. Sasuke's eyes closed for a moment as he turned away from his brown haired friend. "He's in his room, we had an argument." Sasuke leaned back to lay down on his bed, staring up at the faces on the posters that hung above. "Oh I see, I checked the clock while downstairs, it's already like 10:03, Itachi said we shouldn't stay up late since you two slept in this morning." Neji commented as he set out his sleeping bag as he usually did when he stayed over. "You want me to shut the light off Sas?" He waited for a response, but after receiving only silence, he simply shut it off and laid down in his recently made bed.

Sasuke's mind was littered with what effects his words may have had on Gaara. He was specifically told by Kaoru, not to tell him about what happend with Kinata, or at least not what he did to him. Though he was even more worried about the other things he had said, and what Gaara had in reply. It was clear that the redhead didn't register what he said as if it were a past occurance, at least not yet, but the Uchiha had a feeling it would come up in time.

As he tried to sleep, he could not help but toss and shift about. His worries and regrets sending him on a sea of uneasyness, in a boat no bigger than he was. The sea was of Gaara's eyes, and its torrent effected by the pain brought on by his harsh words. It made him wonder, if the seas of his eyes would overflow, letting stream down tears that he repressed for so long. It was hard for him to imagine such a thing, someone as strong as Gaara sheding tears, but it was not impossible. He had longs since come to know, that even the strongest of eyes, must let shed their sorrow.

He couldn't sleep, and as the time passed, he realized there was only one way he could get rest. Sasuke sat up, and as quietly as he could, stepped over to the door. As it was already open, his feet padded the hallway almost silently until he reached the room he searched for. The door was ajar, he opened it a bit more, and entered the stillness. His eyes quickly began to adjust to the darkness, but even then he could barely see his friend in the bed near him. Little did he know, that his friend could see him. "What do you want?" Gaara asked testily, clearly still offended by their recent argument. Sasuke jumped, and took in a sharp and audible breath, he hadn't thought that Gaara would still be awake. Though after regaining his composure, he spoke calmly, offering what seemed to be an apology. "I couldn't sleep, I kept thinking about what I said. If I said I didn't mean what I said, I'd be lying, but I didn't say it in the right way. If you'll let me, I'd like to explain what I meant." Sasuke was again, quite cautious with his words, and he made sure there were no more outbursts spilling from his lips. Gaara shifted to sit up, his back against the wall, one leg outstretched while the other was up near his chest, his left arm settling across his knee comfortably. This sudden movement, caused Sasuke to back up a small step, gaining a reaction from the redhead. Despite the seriousness of the moment, and the tension that lingered in the air surrounding them, the Uchiha couldn't help but think he looked hot in that position. The moonlight peeking in through the window at his right, sending small rays of light that cast him in shadow. Then, the silence was broken again.

"You're afraid of me now? That's not the Sasuke I know." Gaara stated with an unreadable expression. Sasuke lowered his head, it was true, he was a bit afraid of him, but it wasn't without reason. He had never seen the redhead's temper before, and in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but wonder if that is where his reputation came from. His trust in Gaara was as unstable as a tiny row boat in the angry sea, it was once so strong, but with recent events he withdrew himself to the point where it would be hard to return. "I am, I will admit that, but you can't honestly blame me completely." Sasuke took a step closer, to make up for the one he withdrew. "I suppose I can understand. Just the same, come sit with me so I can hear this explanation of yours." He motioned with his hand for the Uchiha to sit beside him, his every move not going unnoticed.

As he sat down, he slid back up against the wall and let himself sit cross-legged. He felt awkward at their closeness, his arm brushing ever so slightly against Gaara's. "Alright, first..the things I said in the begining, about you just using me to show how good you were in comparison. I was just angry, and upset, I didn't mean any of that. It makes me wonder as to why I said it, maybe I was jealous or something, I don't know.." His eyes slightly turned to see if his expression had changed, but to no avail, it was difficult to see him in this light. "What else?" He asked, waiting for a response.

Sasuke hesitated, unsure if he should continue or not, but figuring that it was for the best. "Gaara, when I said you would use your powers to take advantage of me...I meant...that you already did..but before you say anything, please listen. I don't want you to become angry with me before I get to explain..again. It wasn't really you that did it, it was someone by the name of Kinata. He apparently knows Kaoru, and was using you to get to her, but said he got distracted by me. Although I don't see why, I'm not concerned about that now. Kaoru said that he couldn't use the powers like you could, but they were strong enough to subdue me, especially since I was in mild shock. You see, that isn't really the part that has been bothering me. It's just that, I don't know where the real you stopped, and Kinata began. You had just gotten out of the shower, and came into my room, I thought it was for clothes, but you said you needed to talk to me. In this conversation, you said things...that made my heart hurt, when they shouldn't have. I was happy when I heard you say what you did to me, but...as soon as the tenderness started, it was gone, and savagery had taken its place. Kinata used your sand to pin me down, he kissed my neck and shoulder, his fangs digging into my skin until I bled. At that point, something happened, and he stopped..and your eyes returned to their normal form, a look of remorse..as if to say you were sorry. I reached to touch your face, but my hand went right through it, as if you weren't really there. That is when Kaoru brought us both into her world, and I realized that it was Kinata who had done that to me.." Sasuke finished, whether by the end of all he wished to say to Gaara, or by the difficulty of the words he spoke. The redhead that sat so near to him, was highly intelligent, and he knew that. Though his forte of sorts was not in the matter of love, or closeness to others, he would be surprised if his clues went unnoticed. He wasn't trying to tell Gaara anything more than what had happened, but in a certain sense, he had no choice, but it was still not that obvious. "So the entire time, you thought it was me doing that to you. I can see why you would have a fear of me then, even if that isn't the only reason. Well you can relax, I have calmed down quite a bit, and there is no need to worry, there actually wasn't one to begin with. I am a bit puzzled as to why I wouldn't remember such a thing, as it seems I overcame Kinata at a vital moment, before he really hurt you. And I don't just mean physically.." His voice was soothing this time, as he realized that the whole situation wasn't Sasuke's fault.

"So, you wanted to stop Kinata...before that happend...?" Sasuke asked slowly, as if tossing the thought around in his mind. "Of course I did, do you think I'd want you to be scarred for life every time you saw me?" Surprisingly, Gaara sounded quite serious. In a usual comment like that, a hint of sarcasm would usually be eminate, but this time was different, and that difference made Sasuke smile inwardly.

"Anyway, I..or rather..Kinata..didn't hurt you that badly did he?" Gaara asked with curious concern, reaching out a hand to touch the Uchiha's wrist, which appeared to be slightly darkened as far as he could see. "No, it wasn't that bad. I can show you if you want.." Sasuke offered hesitantly, wondering what his reaction would be to the markings. The redhead simply nodded, releasing his wrist as he did.

The Uchiha lifted his grey beater off his body, and set it aside. He then laid down on the soft bed, hopefully making it easier for Gaara to see. On his pale skin, the abrasions created from the sand would have been clear, but the lighting made it difficult. Gaara trailed his fingers across the other teen's chest, trying to find the markings he knew were there. This created a mixed reaction, the feeling was familiar, but not completely welcomed. It only aided to bring back memories of what had happend between them. The redhead noted the slightly tense muscles that seemed to tighten under his touch, it was clear to him, Sasuke was becoming nervous. His gaze shifted up from its fixation, and landed gently on his face. "Don't worry, I won't do anything. I promise." Though his words were meant to console his friend, they were merely teasing him in a way that he hadn't imagined. A part of Sasuke's mind was shouting at Gaara to do something, anything more, yet the other was hiding and trying to escape the feeling.

Gaara's hand suddenly brushed upon a slightly heated area, it was on his side, and obvious that it was one of the abraised injuries. He knew these wounds all too well, as he used to see them quite often, they were created by the sharp grains of sand as they rubbed against bare skin. Then, suddenly and softly, his lips pressed to the wounded flesh, causing an audible gasp from above. It was his only form of apology he could offer, one that did the action justice, even if it was not him who committed the deed. He refrained from touching it any further, as it would most likely still be sensitive. Instead, he focused his attention upward, and towards the teen's neck below him.

Sasuke tried to remain calm, his mind trying to seperate what he wanted Gaara's intentions to be, and what they were. He knew what the redhead was looking for, and as their eyes met, he tilted his head to the side with his silent command. This time, Gaara did not need light to know where these injuries were to be found, he could smell the blood that still surrounded them. He knew that if handled in the wrong way, it would cause his friend great pain, so he was sure to be gentle. Again, his soft lips pressed to each and every wound made by the serrated fangs.

It took everything he had to keep his hands from reaching up and wrapping around his caresser. This Uchiha was fragile, his heart was being torn, he could feel a real pain inside his chest, as if his heart was actually hurting. It was something that hadn't happend in a long, long time. He kept hidden the feelings he had, not wanting to reveal something to Gaara, that he did not wish to know. But what he did not realize, is that upon holding these strong emotions in, they escaped in waves throughout his entire body, in the form of vibes.

It was a bit amazing as to how sensitive the redhead's body actually was. He wasn't like most others, he could see passed the eyes of a person, feel the changes in their emotions, and sense the heart they bore. For Sasuke, this was made even easier, as the two had become close over their time of being together. Gaara almost collapsed ontop of the Uchiha that lay beneath him, completely not expecting these waves of energy. He quickly moved to half-way sit up beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder opposite to the injured side. "Sasuke..Sas..hey what's wrong?" His tone was soft, yet concerned, it resembled Itachi's and the younger Uchiha found comfort in it. But he could no longer hold back the tears that welled in his eyes, and he quickly reached out and wrapped his arm around Gaara's waist, his face hiding itself in his chest. He needed to be held, to feel safe, and in the arms of someone he truly cared about, he found peace.

Gaara was shocked, to say the least, at Sasuke's sudden change in behavior, but he couldn't help but smile. As he altered his position to lay on his back, he pulled his trembling friend to rest his head upon his chest, and wrapped his arm around the teen's waist. He wasn't completely sure what had caused this sudden outburst, but figured it was to escape from what had happened. He wouldn't ever think it would delve much deeper than what he expected, and for this Sasuke was slightly thankful. Though he soon calmed after realizing that he was being held in the saftey of Gaara's arms, he hugged himself closer.

The redhead on the other hand, had to suppress a bit of laughter, as he couldn't place the Uchiha's actions, but was enjoying himself all the same. He leaned down and kissed the top of his head affectionatly, letting his quiet voice whisper over his ears. "You should get some rest now.." Sasuke did not respond audibly, but merely nuzzled into his protector, letting himself be carried off into the unsettling world of illusion. This time, he had nothing to fear from what lie beyond the realm of reality, and the border that seperated what was and what could be..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you all liked this chapter, but I wanted to let you know that none of this was supposed to happen...at all. When I imagined what I wanted to happen with this chapter, it was supposed to happen a bit more quickly, and involve the party, but I got ingulfed in the world of my story that one thing led to another and here we are. I am happy with the turnout of this chapter though, but because this chapter was supposed to not be like this, I am just going to start writing chapter ten right away..and I will update as soon as it is done..no matter how many reviews I have...but I must have at least 97 reviews for me to update to chapter eleven..remember that..!


	10. From Reveries To Life

And so comes chapter ten! Woot! Anyways, I hope everyone likes this chapter, it should be a lot of fun. For once I actually have nothing more to say...

I need 109 reviews before the next chapter update..now..

On to chapter 10!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acceptance, of a once forgotten dream. To encircle the path that only one soul lay tread. In a darkened room, a ray of sunlight peeks through a door that is so desperatly trying to open. Through this crevice, dark eyes glance at the outside world, daring themselves to investigate further, only to retreat back into the safety of darkness. As desolate as an illusionary life can be, a hope is still twisted within the threads that hold the soul together. A hope that for one day, the lily that was cast away to die, can bloom once more...

A faint smile traced the pale lips of the redhead as he gazed up at the ceiling, his fingers intertwining in the ebony locks that rest against his chest. He could hear movement, the morning sound of footsteps tapping the floor as they went about their business. Gaara figured that any moment, Itachi would be aiming to wake them up, so he decided to urge his companion from his slumber.

"Sas.." He whispered delicatly into his ear, waiting for a response. Not recieving any indication of him waking, he nudged Sasuke's pale face gently with his own. A small groan rose from his throat, dark eyes flitting open, followed soon by a gasp. Sasuke shot up from his position, almost colliding with Gaara's face in the process, it would seem he has a habit of doing this. "Gaara, what are you doing in m-" Sasuke's eyes dart around the room, noticing quickly that it wasn't his own. "I mean, what am I--...why are you-..did we just-..." The Uchiha stopped, took a breath, then spoke slowly. "What time is it...?"

Gaara stifled a laugh, he wasn't all that sure what had caused the raven haired teen to be so edgy, but it didn't really matter to him much. "I'm not sure, but I have a feeling we need to get ready for school soon." He stated flatly, clearly not thrilled by the idea. Sasuke only nodded, slipping to the edge of the bed and sitting there as if in some sort of daze. Gaara used this opportunity to poke his shoulder playfully, "Saaa..ssuu...kkkee...You need to get out of my room, and go get dressed."

The Uchiha froze, his eyes slowly looking down towards his body, and he sighed of relief; he was clothed. A loud thud was soon heard as Sasuke hit the floor. Gaara peeked over the edge of the bed to see his friend lying on the floor in an odd state, he cocked an eyebrow.(yes I know he doesn't have eyebrows, humor me) He got up from the bed and kneeled down to poke the teen again, "Man you're acting funny today." Upon hearing this, Sasuke closed his eyes, letting every trace of what he thought was going on, slowly slip away. Calmly, he sat up, staring at the wall on the other side of the room. Looking over to Gaara, he spoke. "It's going to be a long day.." The redhead nodded in response. Standing, he extended his hand to offer help for Sasuke to get up aswell; he accepted.

"I'm going to wake Neji up, before he wakes up on his own and gets the wrong idea about why I'm _not_ in my room." Sighing quietly, Sasuke headed out the door and down the hall. Gaara shook his head, a slight chuckle sounding from his throat. He then stopped, realizing that he too had to get ready for school, and he proceeded to do so.

Downstairs, Itachi sat atop the counter, waiting for the three boys to come tripping down the stairs. It wasn't long before he could hear their dragging footsteps headed towards the door. His eyes surveyed each face. Neji was as gleeful as usual, Gaara was upoared by the fact that he had to go to school, and Sasuke seemed to have an odd glow to him. It was then that he realized that today would be the first day that the redhead had ever gone to school while living with them. _I guess it hasn't been all that long since he came here, it just seems like he's always been a part of us...strange.. _Itachi mused to himself.

"Well now, all my bright-eyed and bushy-tailed friends, and Gaara, let's head off." He chuckled softly, noting the redhead's expression at his comment. Itachi put his arm around Gaara's shoulders, still having his usual smile. "Come on, it won't be that bad, you have Sasuke now..Which reminds me, I heard you're going to Kiba's party." This surprised the older Uchiha, he didn't expect that he'd actually want to go to such a social event.

"I had no choice in the matter, besides, If I didn't go then Sasuke wouldn't go, and I think he wants to." Itachi nodded in response. "That is noble of you, but I wouldn't worry about it too much. Just stick near the people you know, and you should be fine." He let go of the redhead's shoulder and continued walking out the door toward his car. Gaara hesitated, but soon followed.

The ride to school was quiet, as it usually was. No one was ever really in the mood to talk this early in the morning, except for Neji, but he was busy trying to keep his hormones in check with Itachi sitting so close to him. When they got to the school, everyone said their goodbyes to the eldest Uchiha, and headed into their homerooms. It was lucky for Gaara that he was with Sasuke, as the rooms were seperated alphabetically.

The Uchiha entered first and sat down in his usual seat, his eyes trailing to the door and meeting with Gaara's, urging him to sit beside him. Before he had the chance, the ebony haired teen was visited by one of the most annoying girls he had ever come to know, Ino Yamanaka. "Sasuke! You're back! I missed you yesterday, where were you?" The girl practically glomped him, which only aided in agitating him further. He turned his attention to the form still standing in the doorway, his eyes pleading. He hated to use Gaara for such a thing, but at the moment he couldn't think of anything else to do. Seeing the problem, the redhead walked over to where Ino was sitting near Sasuke. He merely stood behind her, waiting for her to realize he was there, as he usually did.

As the Uchiha's eyes trailed upward, Ino slowly turned around, seeing the once gentle seafoam turn into a raging torrent. "You are in my seat...Ino." His tone was that of ice, frozen down to the very core. It almost made Sasuke shudder, he had never heard Gaara be so intimidating before. He was starting to understand why everyone was so afraid of him.

Ino put her hands up infront of her face, her voice slightly cracked as she stuttered. "O..Oh Gaara...I-I'm sorry..I didn't kn-ow you were s-sitting here! I'll leave now!" And with that she was gone, just as quickly as she had sat down. This action caused a few glances to shift their way, but the boys ignored it, as was their usual routine. Though, this time they were together, and it made it seem a little bit funny.

"You know Gaara, perhaps if you didn't look at everyone as if you were setting them on their death bed, you wouldn't have a problem making friends." Sasuke said, turning to face him. "Yeah I know, but in order to be my friend, people would have to get to know me, and not many would try, so I don't give them the opportunity. It is only by rare chances that someone actually gets close enough to see the real me." He wasn't facing Sasuke directly, but his eyes adverted to his, and he smiled slightly. "Besides, it is better for them to be afraid of me, then to make fun of me or something. I don't need friends anyway, I'm living with the most popular kid in school, which is more than the amount of attention that I need. It's strange when you think about it, how people like us could be friends. I know that just because everyone is afraid of me, it doesn't mean that they don't make fun of me behind my back. It is only to my face that they show respect, but when they are with others, I imagine they speak lowly of me. Does that not bother you?" Gaara asked, now fully facing the Uchiha beside him.

"If by bothering me, you mean pissing me off that they do it. Yes. If by bothering me, you mean being embarrassed to be seen with you. No." The Uchiha stated nonchalantly. The redhead beside him smiled at his response, even though he almost knew that would be his answer.

By this point, everyone else in the room was twitching in sheer confusion. No one had ever seen Gaara smile, or look remotely happy at all. If anything began, the rumors would start now. Though as if lost in their own little world, the two didn't seem concerned about the others, as they usually weren't. Over the years, Gaara had learned to deal with it, and Sasuke never really had that problem, so the effect was not clear. The two suddenly jumped as the bell sounded to send them to their first class. The two had first period together, which was a good thing, but not all of their classes were the same. "Oh Gaara, Miss Inogawa knows about you being in the hospital before, so I just figured I'd let you know." The redhead rolled his eyes, he wasn't fond of that teacher much, then again he wasn't fond of any teacher really. Sasuke smiled at his reaction, and walked into the classroom, Gaara soon following behind him.

"Mr. Sabaku, it is nice of you to join us again, you have been gone for quite some time." The teacher spoke as he walked through the isle to his seat behind Sasuke in the back. Her expression was a forced smile, that much was clear, but it soon turned downward as she directed her attention to Sasuke. "Mr. Uchiha, you have been out a lot lately and are missing a lot of work! You should take school a bit more seriously, rather than staying at home and sleeping in all day! That charmless brother of yours is starting to slip on his duty as--" Her words were cut off by a voice, never been heard before. "You speak so lowly of the Uchiha's absence, when he has only been gone for a day or so. Yet you speak lightly of mine, as if it were only a few minutes. I would not make illy prepared accusations, unless you know the true situation, which in this case you lack." The teacher simply stared at him, as did everyone else, his outburst even seemed to startle Sasuke a little. "I suppose you are right Gaara, but speaking to a teacher like that is no way to get your point across. It is not wise to try to get into trouble for someone you don't know." She spoke slowly, trying to gain her composure that was so easily lost.

Seafoam quickly shot up to peirce into the eyes of Miss Inogawa. "My words cannot be harsh and accusing to you, but yours can to a student. Perhaps you think those rules can apply due to the fact that you are older and a teacher figure. I assure you though, as long as I am in this classroom, that will not be the case. After all, it is not wise to have students that surpass the intellect of their teacher. Oh and by the way, you are right, though taking a risk for some stranger isn't exactly in my plans..." He slowly turned his eyes to Sasuke who was seated infront of him. "A friend has more privilege.." And with that final statement, he was silent once more. By any other student, this teacher would be infuriated, infact any teacher would be, but for Gaara she let it slide, for reasons that everyone in the room could understand.

The class went on shakily for the rest of the fourty-five minutes they were there, but it was over quickly.

When the bell rang, the two had to go their seperate ways, as Sasuke had Algebra and Gaara had Gym. The Uchiha soon met up with Neji in the hallway, and the two walked to class. Upon entering the room, he recieved a few curious stares, none of which either bothered nor surprised him. A familiar face soon made itself known, someone he had been trying to forget ever since they met.

Ino had a strange smirk of a smile that traced her glossed lips. "Hey Sasuke, can you believe last period? I mean, to have Gaara call you his friend, I'd be so embarrassed." The back of her hand rose to cover her mouth in a rather preppy laugh, something the Uchiha found to be quite annoying. Most of the class decided to join her in laughter, this of course only succeeded in pissing him off. "What's wrong Ino, jealous?" Sasuke asked, a sarcastic sympathy in his tone. The blonde girl stopped her meaningless giggles abruptly, not catching his point. "Jealous of what?" She asked cluelessly.

Beside Sasuke, Neji was beginning to catch his drift, and chimed a few words of his own in. "That Gaara is closer to Sasuke then you ever will be." He stated with a victorious grin. Ino fumed at this, she had a crush on Sasuke ever since the day she first laid eyes on him, then again, pretty much so did everyone else. As infuriated as she was with the comment of the side-kick, she wouldn't believe it if it didn't come from the Uchiha himself, even then she still probably wouldn't believe it. This time though, Sasuke remained silent, and proceeded to his seat in the back row, leaving his classmates to dwell on the hung topic. He didn't care much about his reputation, but even if he did it wouldn't matter much, people liked him too much to start bashing him now.

The class went on as usual, most of the kids falling asleep, some actually trying to understand what was going on. Sasuke did neither, he simply sat there and waited for the bell that would send him to Biology, which was where he would see Gaara. When sweet relief finally did arrive, he made no attempt to wait for Neji, and quickly headed down the hall. He smiled when he saw Gaara's red hair as he leaned against the lockers beside the Biology room, waiting for his companion to catch up. "How the hell do you get here so fast, the Gym is at the other end of the hall!" Sasuke practically shouted, still running towards him. Gaara couldn't help but chuckle at his hasty attempts of reaching him, that and he knew exactly what was going to happen. "Mr. Iwao asked me to help him wax the floors!" He yelled towards him, this immediatly caused the Uchiha's eyes to widen, remembering a previous experience with waxed floors. He was a mere six feet infront of the redhead at this point, trying to skid to a stop, and failing miserably. "You couldn't have told me that _before _I started running!" Again Gaara chuckled, reaching out an arm infront of his speeding friend to catch him before he slammed into the lockers.

Sasuke's movements were suddenly at a halt, his protector's arm holding him close to his chest, and if he weren't in school, he would have enjoyed staying in the position for a much longer period of time. He then felt Gaara's lips pressing lightly against his ear as he spoke softly. "I was joking about helping Mr. Iwao.." Upon hearing this, the Uchiha sighed with relief, seeming to catch his footing, and pulling away from the redhead. This soon changed with Gaara's next words, "...he waxed them himself." And in an instand, he was lying on the floor, staring up at a rather amused pale face.

Gaara reached out his hand to help him to his feet, finally finished with his musings, as the bell would soon be ringing for class to start. Sasuke accepted his offer and was soon steady, then walked into the room to take his seat. He was again graced by a blonde haired vexation, he hadn't realized she was in so many of his classes. Sure, they were only three, but did they have to be in a row? He sighed heavily, soon noticing that she would yet again, not remain silent and to herself. "Sasuke, everyone knows it's not true what Neji said. Come on, I'm the most popular girl in school, and you are the most popular guy, we're meant for each other!" This only caused an eyeroll from the Uchiha, he heard this speech every day, only in a different form each time to make it interesting. Though, this time he heard a familiar, yet uncommon voice stick to his side of the perpetual argument for once. "Come on Ino, everyone knows that Sas thinks you're annoying, who wouldn't with the way you're always buggin' him." Kiba piped in from two seats away. It seemed everyone eventually got tired of this aswell. "He does not! It's just hard for him to admit his feelings because I intimidate him. The truth is, he's just shy." If ever crickets existed in the mind, they would be picking the strings of sanity right off of the Uchiha mind.

-"Shy? SHY! Do you want to see how shy I am!" Sasuke shouted above everyone else, and turning around to cup the face of none other than Gaara Sabaku himself. He quickly pressed his pale lips to the pair before him, gripping the desk so that he could place himself upon it, getting better height over the usually taller figure. Gaara's eyes widened with the sudden contact, but soon realized what it is he was doing, and wrapped his arms around his neck. At this point, Sasuke urged to do something he hadn't tried before, and the temptation was becoming hard to ignore. Finally getting passed his nervous hesitation, he let his hot tongue glide slowly across Gaara's lips, begging for entrance. At first, the redhead was unsure as to what he should do, continue or stop. His body soon made the decision for him, and he was glad it did.

For a few moments, it was simple playing, and if ever their tongues would meet, they darted away in nervousness. This time it was Gaara's turn to make the move, and he did with ease. His tongue glided passed the Uchiha's lips and coiled itself around his tongue, hot saliva dripping into Sasuke's mouth, making him give off a soft moa-

"Sasuke...Sasuke!...SASUKE!" Ino yelled, her hand waving infront of his eyes. Seeing as though this method wasn't working at all, Gaara tapped him on the shoulder and quietly spoke his name, and he quickly came back to his senses. Looking up at the frantic Ino, his eyes questioned her actions. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" He asked nonchalantly, clearly unaware that she was actually speaking for once. She was about to respond in an infuriated manner, but was stopped before eruption.

"Miss Yamanaka, please take your seat, it is time for class to start." Came the voice of their Biology teacher. The blonde girl turned around and headed to the front seat, a suck-up smile plastered onto her face. "Yes Mr. Dinoko, I'm sorry." She said as she sat down, the class soon coming into order. It didn't take long, however, for Sasuke to realize that he had a genuine problem. He shifted in his seat almost the entire way through class, which to Gaara, didn't go unnoticed. After their work for the day had been completed, the class was free to socialize near the end of the period. Gaara took this time to get the Uchiha's attention. "Hey Sas, you okay?" He blinked a few times upon hearing his name, then turned around to see Gaara's finger about ready to poke him if necessary. "Uh yeah, I'm fine. Hey, how much time do we have left?" He asked hastily. Without checking a single clock, Gaara replied in monotone. "Eighty-six days, eleven hours, twenty-three minutes, and six seconds..." He got a blink in return. "Oh you meant in this period? Three minutes exactly.." Yet another blink, it always amazed him how the Sabaku was so good with time. "You really hate school don't you?" He stated more than asked. "Who me? Never..." The redhead replied with a smirk. This human interaction Gaara was showing, soon began to both confuse and concern their classmates. No one had ever seen him crack a smile, or even speak in class before, even if he was called on, so this behavior was uncalled for. Though it was soon short-lived as Sasuke quickly turned his attention Ino sitting two seats ahead of him. "Hey Ino! Do me a favor, tell me how much you love me!" All heads turned in his direction, the expression on Gaara's face was completely priceless. All the while, Ino was gleaming over his request, and responding to it fully. Though he knew he would regret this, for now it was the only thing he could do to help his problem. He would have to deal with the consequences later.

Soon, the bell rang yet again, and he was off to Literature, though Gaara wasn't in this class with him, he walked him to it anyway. As they walked, clearly in no hurry to get anywhere, the redhead couldn't help but question his actions of before. "So what was that thing with Ino about?" He asked slowly, his eyes averting from Sasuke. Tuning in to the question, he soon came up with one of his own. _Was that annoyance, and perhaps jealousy in his voice? _He thought, but refrained from asking about it. "Well, I had a problem, and she was the only answer." He tried to stray from the actual reason, figuring it would cause more uneasyness than was necessary. He remembered quickly the type of prodding person that he was, and knew that he would eventually have to spill it, but he would wait it out as long as possible. "And you couldn't come to me about this?" He asked again, this time his agitation was made clear. The thought almost made him laugh, but he figured it would only make Gaara mad if he did, which at this point in time, wouldn't be a good thing. "You couldn't help me with it if you tried, trust me..." _You're the one who gave me my problem in the first place. _He added to himself. "And why not?" At this point, his voice almost sounded hurt, and it was then that Sasuke realized he had been defeated. If he didn't tell him now, he may be pissed at him for the rest of the day. "Well, okay...you know how sometimes us guys gets hard for no reason what-so-ever..it just happens sometimes?" This question didn't phase the redhead, but he did reply with a solid "No." Sasuke blinked a few moments, according to his knowledge, it happened to just about every guy at least once. "You're odd...or is that a problem you have...ya know..'cause if it is it's not a big deal." He stated rather nervously, he hadn't ever taken the thought into concideration. Seeing as Gaara was such a serious person most of the time, he probably didn't get turned on that easily, and over time maybe it took a toll on him, but this was simply Sasuke's own assumption. "Are you asking if I'm impotent? If you are, then you can rest assured that I'm not...but anyways, don't change the subject." The Uchiha found it odd, and slightly creepy at how casual this conversation was turning out to be, but figured he should get back to answering his question. "Okay, well that randomness happened to me today in class, and seeing as it was near the end of the period, I needed a quick turn off and Ino was the answer."

Gaara stopped suddenly, a half smirk, half smile on his face. "You mean to tell me, that asking a girl to confess her love to you, is a turn off?" He asked with a lighter, more amused tone. "Well yeah, you mean it isn't to you? Especially when it's Ino.." He turned to face him, still minding the people in the hallway so he didn't smack into someone again. "I wouldn't know, no one has ever confessed love for me, let alone a girl." Despite this rather somber statement, Gaara's smile was unscathed, it made Sasuke wonder if it was true, or the smile was simply feigned. "I guess we'll have to change that, now won't we?" He asked himself quietly, stopping at his classroom, shifting his glance to Gaara's in a goodbye.

Thankfully, the only person in this class that would even bother to ask him anything was Neji, and he wasn't all that curious. This gave him some time to think about earlier, but not too much, he didn't want another problem to arise.(No pun intended) The words that Ino spoke kept running through his mind, and the more he heard them, the more ways he could think of how she was wrong. For Sasuke, being intimidated by a girl was something he never thought would happen, and as of yet it hasn't. He then realized that he was forgetting someone, there was a girl that did indeed intimidate him, but she was hardly just a girl, she was a fully fledged woman. Kaoru didn't even have to try, and perhaps it was her appearance, since her demeanor was nothing to be afraid of...usually. A few thoughts led to others, and soon he began wondering just what it was that Kaoru wanted them for, and what kind of creature she was. He had never even heard of such a thing before, she had clear blue crystal horns, ears that resemble those of a horse, only they were on each side of her head where human ears would be. The ears had black scales, and on the ridges were lined with the same clear blue crystal. Even more strange was that she had a tail, on that looked like it came off of a reptile of some sort, it again had black scales, but the spine scales were blue crystal, along with her tailspade. That reminded him a lot of his painting in Art class, he would have to look into it further, but for now he needed to be off to his next class.

Sasuke never thought about how fast class usually went when he wasn't paying any attention at all, but he liked it. He didn't have far to go to get to Health, which was a good thing, but he did always pass Gaara here. He searched the sea of mainly dark haired people to find a speck of red, but to no avail, it didn't take him long to figure out what was going on, but he would have to wait until later to investigate. As he slowly passed the first few desks, his fingers glided across their top, soon catching upon an arm that usually wasn't there so early. It belonged to a blonde haired kid, but thankfully this time it was not Ino. "Hey Sasuke, I don't think Miss Nao is here today." Upon hearing his name, he pivoted on his feet and turned around, his attention spanning from the blonde to the teacher's desk. "Let us hope not, I don't feel like doing anything today. How did you get here so early anyway, Naruto?" The kid had a wide grin on his face that slowly died down to a smile as he replied. "I was helping Mr. Iwao wax the floors, so he let me out early." Sasuke visibly twitched. How many times was he going to hear this today? "Excuse me..." He said as he walked towards the door.

Seeing there sub standing in the hallway, he abruptly intruded on his conversation with a student. "Sir, may I use the lav?" The teacher stopped for a moment, then turned around, immediatly recognizing Sasuke, and he nodded. Without wasting any time with a 'thank you', he simply took off towards the bathrooms. Upon reaching them, he slowed down and casually walked into the boys lav. He looked around for a moment, and noticed a peice of cloth somewhere near the wall, and walked over to it. "Ha! I knew you were in here!" Gaara about jumped out of his skin at this intrusion, he was sitting on the floor skipping class as was normal, and Sasuke knew it.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack? How'd you know I was here anyway?" He asked while reaching a hand to pull Sasuke to the floor to sit beside him. "Because, everytime you're in school, I always pass you on my way to fifth period, but today I didn't see you. You're known for skipping class ya know." The Uchiha replied, poking his arm a few times. Gaara simply nodded with what seemed to be a triumphant smile adorning his face. "Will you stay with me? I could use some company." The redhead asked softly, trying to use the best persuasion he knew, at least what usually worked on Sasuke. The ebony haired teen sighed, he knew that Gaara was able to skip class without getting into trouble because, well, he was Gaara, but he wouldn't be so lucky if caught.

"I can't, and you should go back to class mister." He said while poking him again. "Oh come on Sas, stay with me, I'll hide you if someone comes." The redhead pleaded, using his nose to nudge against Sasuke's ear. "Please.." He whispered so quietly, that if he weren't so close to his ear, Sasuke would have a hard time hearing it. He had never heard Gaara say that word before, like it was something foreign and unknown. Despite his longing to give in to the redhead's begging, he tried his best to fight it, and continued to refuse him. "No, you need to get back to class, you skip it enough as it is. And you are going to get me in trouble too!" He said while once again, poking his arm. This finally got on his companion's last nerve.

"If you poke me one more time so help me..Kaoru-" He stopped, Sasuke blinked in a confused fashion. "So help me Kaoru?" The ebony haired teen repeated questioningly. Gaara shook his head. "No no, I meant Kaoru, she's right there." He spoke whilst pointing behind Sasuke and out the window. The Uchiha turned to face what he was claiming to be their friend, but saw nothing. It was at this time that his clever companion slid his arms around his waist in a firm hold. "Gotcha, now you have to stay with me."

Sasuke sighed again, this time there was nothing he could do, not that he minded being so close to him, but he hated feeling defeated. "Oh come on Gaara, let go." He commanded half-heartedly, not really even trying to struggle. "Only if you promise to stay with me..." The redhead leaned his head forward, and bit down on the Uchiha's ear gently from behind. "Now promise." He said in a whisper. Gaara wasn't sure of any of Sasuke's weak spots, but he had a feeling this was one of them.

He inhaled sharply, the contact to his ear both surprising and sensual, from his perspective at least. "You...really shouldn't do that." Sasuke tried to speak, his voice seeming short and breathless. This was music to the redhead's ears, as he knew now that he had won. "Come on, promise me." He urged on, making sure that he had the Uchiha under his momentary control. "I..I promise, just promise me...That you won't let go.." He pleaded helplessly, the feeling Gaara had brought to him, was now taking him prisoner, and sending away any reasonable thoughts that he would normally have.

For the second time, he found himself in Gaara's arms, content and safe. The redhead assured him with a gentle squeeze, then let him rest his head against his chest. _I'd hold you forever if I could. _He spoke to himself, figuring he should keep his comments to himself as the ebony haired teen lay at rest once more. He even let his own dark eyes close for a few moments, before realizing that he needed to stay alert incase of an intruder. Time seemed to pass by slowly, drifting past him like leaves on a gentle breeze. Even though these peaceful moments were appreciated, he knew that the bell would soon ring for lunch, and it sort of made him happy.

When the bell finally did ring, Gaara gently roused Sasuke to his feet, and the two walked out of the bathroom. Standing by the doorway was a familiar face, Neji waited for them before heading to the lunch room. "You look tired Sas...Why?" The brown haired teen asked with a raised brow. Sasuke merely gave him a blank stare, and continued to his usual table, not even bothering to get a lunch, as most everyone did. Gaara seemed to hesitate at sitting down, normally he'd sit by himself at a bare table, but there were quite a few people here, and it made him uneasy.

"Come on Gaara, sit." Sasuke commanded with a smirk adorning his face. The redhead snapped out of his somewhat daze and took the Uchiha's offer, sitting beside him with a small smile. Neji sat across from the two, Kiba to one side and Haku on the other. Then of course, who other than Ino Yamanaka would be sitting on the other side of Sasuke. This was a normal occurance that never made anyone's day, well..besides Gaara's that is.

"Hey Sasuke! I missed you today while we were in different classes, did you miss me, I know you must have. Are you happy about our being together now? I know I am, this is so exciting!" Suddenly, Sasuke's dark eyes widened at the wretched thought. "What...did..you..say?" He asked slowly, not even bothering to try and face her. She looked at him with a puzzled gaze, her head tilting slightly. "We're together now, aren't we?" She asked him with her blue eyes welling with crocodile tears.

This time, it was not Sasuke who spoke up about the current, and rather disturbing topic. "Why must you bother with someone, who clearly has no interest in you what-so-ever. It is a pointless waist of time that only aids in making those around you dislike you even more. I suggest you take your high pitched voice out of here, and stay away from Sasuke." Came the low and slightly agitated voice of none other than Gaara Sabaku. This caused a few glances to cast in his direction, but this did not bothered him, it was clear he got his point across, as the female walked off quickly.

The table was silent for a few moments, everyone taking in the words he spoke. Sasuke let his hand slip under the table casually, grasping Gaara's for a few brief moments in a silent 'thank you'. After a few awkward minutes passed, Kiba broke the silence as he remembered his event. "So Sas, you comin' to my party?" This immediatly caught the Uchiha's attention as he cocked his head to the side. "Oh, yeah..I'm coming." He refrained from mentioning he was bringing Gaara, for reasons of his own configuration. "That reminds me Sas, we need to go shopping today, to the mall preferably." Piped in Neji. Sasuke turned to face him with questioning features. In an answer, his friend's white eyes cast a quick glance to Gaara, and he understood.

This time, the bell came all too quickly for the group as they reluctantly headed to their next classes. Fortunatly for Sasuke and Gaara, this was Advanced Art. They headed towards the room and entered it with half-hearted smiles. The teacher, Miss Itanai greeted the boys happily, seeing as they were both actually in class this time. During this time in the year, they were working on acrylic paintings of their choosing, but the theme was harmony. Sasuke's was of a black dragon coiling around a blue dragon. Gaara's was oddly similar, even though the two had never even seen each other's work before. His was of a black rose with thorns on its stem coiling around and piercing that of a red rose that lacked these thorns, but its stem was bleeding. Now that he thought about it, the image was very similar to the decor of Sasuke's bathroom mirror.

Sasuke took out a small brush and began working in the detail of the black dragon's scales. As he was doing this, he couldn't help but notice the blue horns, spine scales, and tail spade this dragon bared. They were familiar both in color, and in their particular style. It was then that he finally realized why they looked so familiar, it was the same look that Kaoru had to her. He thought that perhaps she was a dragon herself, especially as before he knew her real name, they called her Dragoness. His thoughts were scattered on this topic for the rest of the period, the bell shaking away his focus.

The last two periods went by rather fast, Sasuke had a study hall, and then Physical Placement, while Gaara had Health and Literature. Both of which seemed to be inactive, and rather boring. Finally, the very thing everyone had been waiting for since setting foot on school grounds, the bell that let them go home.

Neji waved at Sasuke from his locker as he passed by, a signal to wait for him outside. He then came across the redhead as he left his last class, stopping him with a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, think you're leaving without me huh?" He joked with a sarcastic tone. Gaara turned around and pushed him away gently, a smirk lining his lips. "Oh yeah, I forgot I never wanted to see you again. Excuse me while I steal your ride with your brother." He continued walking a few steps before turning around and grabbing the other teen's hand and pulling him.

They stopped upon reaching the outside steps, and waited for Neji as he came bounding through the hall and out the door. It was obvious that he somehow knew that Itachi was sitting in the parking lot waiting for them. As soon as this was confirmed, they did not see him until they got into the car. Though everyone knew of his obsession, there was another reason he approached so quickly, he had to ask something of the older Uchiha. When Sasuke entered the back of the car, his brother looked at him strangely, but said nothing as he started the car and proceeded to drive home.

He waited patiently until they were home, and everyone else was out of the car before asking a question of his own. "Sas, Neji asked me if I could take you two to the mall. Of course, I don't mind, but why are you not taking Gaara, it is rather rude don't you think?" He asked with a stern look upon his face. For a moment, his younger brother simply gazed at him, surprised at his tone and expression, it was not a common occurance. "Oh..I'm sorry, it's just that we are getting something for Gaara, and we don't want him to see it. I'd like to take him, but I don't want to risk it." He replied softly, his eyes averting his brother's crimson gaze.

Itachi's expression softened at his response, and he smiled slightly. "I see, well don't forget that we need to do some cleaning today. I will have Gaara only do the kitchen floor, I don't want to make him feel weird just yet." His brother couldn't help but chuckle a little, trying to imagine Gaara cleaning anything at all, it was a humorous sight. Putting the conversation to rest as to not raise suspicion, the two exited the car and headed with the others to the house.

"Well guys, get what you need if anything, and get back in the car if you want to go. Oh, and Gaara, there is a special reason you cannot come with us, so while we are gone I wanted to know if you could clean the kitchen floor a little while we are gone. We are all going to clean parts of the house today, Sasuke his bathroom and I will do most everything down here. Is that alright with you? I don't want you to think I am taking advantage of you or anything." This caused a few blinks from the teen standing near him. He had no idea that Sasuke, Neji, and Itachi were leaving, or that there was any work to be done at all, but he tried to reply normally. "Oh, uh..okay sure. I don't mind, was just a little confused." He let a small smile show through as he assured the eldest Uchiha.

The two teens ran down the stairs with what appeared to be money and a catalog in their hands. Not even bothering with goodbyes, they took off out the door. The breeze ruffling Itachi's hair and shirt a little as he turned back to Gaara. "We will be back soon I hope, the floor cleaner is under the sink, and thank you for this." He said while walking out the door, closing it behind him.

The redhead turned around to look at the floor, it seemed to not be all that dirty, so it wouldn't be difficult to clean. He hadn't ever even tried to clean anything before, but it couldn't be that hard. He walked over to the sink and crouched down, opening the cupboard doors he reached around for the cleaner. There was only one bottle, and it didn't seem all that reassuring. Taking it in his hand, he brought it closer to read what exactly it was. "Clorox Floor cleaner...With Teflon?...Now what kind of idiot..." He shrugged his shoulders, figuring that perhaps there was something he didn't know, and proceeded to get the mop near him. He stared at it for a moment, it seemed to be staring back..menacingly. Trying to ignore the odd contraption, he picked it up and brought it over to the place he would start. As he had read the directions of the floor cleaner earlier, he was supposed to apply it directly to the floor and let it dry, then mop with normal water.

Picking up the bottle, he squirted the clear liquid onto the floor, and used the mop to spread it around the area he was starting at. Slowly, he worked his way to the other end of the kitchen, deciding now was the time he needed to let it dry. He stepped off into the living room and sat on the couch for about 15 minutes, trying to ignore the strong smell eminating from the floor.

As he walked back over to the kitchen, he was thankful for his absense of socks. It seemed a little slippery, but it wasn't too bad. He then filled the mop with water, and set it on the floor in the same place he had started earlier. Upon heading backwards like he did earlier, his foot hit a spot that still seemed wet, and his body came tumbling to the odd smelling floor. "Ow..." His eyes closed for a moment or two before he sat up, grabbing the edge of the bar/counter to help him stand. He shook his head to regain his shaken composure, and bent down to get the mop to continue his task. This time, he didn't have much of a problem, but he had to move into the living room to again let the floor dry, which did not take quite as long. When it was done, he took the mop over to the sink and wrinsed it thoroughly. He twisted the knobs of the faucet a few different ways, trying to get them to stop, but instead it forced a stream of water directly towards his face. He immediatly shut his eyes as he was getting soaked, but soon got the knobs twisted in the right way to make it shut off.

Completely ignoring the fact that he was soaked, he took the mop back over to where it was sitting before. Upon coming back to the sink, he noticed the water on the floor from his incident, a little too late. A sudden crash was heard as his body again colided with the hard floor, almost knocking the wind out of him. To now top off his unfortunate luck at the moment, the mop fell over from its current position, sending another jetstream straight for his position. He was too dazed to block it, and he simply laid there, a blank stare on his face as he looked up at the ceiling. A few minutes later he heard the sound of paws coming towards him, he looked over to the counter-top to see the Uchiha cat, Minase. It looked at him, as if puzzled by the reason he was on the floor.

"What are you staring at?" The redhead asked it testily. The cat turned away, but then jumped to the bar Gaara was laying beside. When he ran to jump off of the edge and into the living room, he tipped over a bag of powdered sugar, most of which landed on the teen below. A tuft of powder spewed from his mouth as he tried to spit out the sweet substance. It covered his face and chest completely, making him sticky and uncomfortable. It almost seemed as if the feline had done the deed on purpose for being partially insulted, the thought only made Gaara even more pissed off.

Figuring that his luck would most likely only get worse if he got up, he waited. "I think...I'm just going to lay here.." He spoke, defeated by the failure of his task. He lay there for another half hour, soon hearing the sound of Itachi's car pulling into the driveway. He groaned as he heard them approach, knowing exactly what was going to happen when they walked in. When they did, everyone's eyes immediatly darted to Gaara's helpless form on the floor. They weren't laughing, which wasn't surprising at this stage, they were merely taking the sight in. What he didn't realize, is that he looked very suspicious not only in his position and look of exhaustion, but also because the powdered sugar had turned into a clearish white paste since his face was wet when he became covered. This gave a very bad impression on the three that just walked through the door.

Neji was the first to say something, which was not surprising, even though it was directed at Itachi. "Wow, he can hold a lot." He commented, seeing that Gaara was wet from the waist up. Itachi merely smacked him upside the head and took a few steps towards him. Sasuke on the other hand, had no idea what to think. So many options were running through his mind it was rediculous, none of which relating in anyway to how things actually happened. He decided to be curious and he walked over to the form laying on floor, and kneeled down beside him. "What the hell...happened to you?" He asked with wide eyes, now noticing the paste on his face, it made him curious, and suspicious at the same time.

"What are you covered in Gaara?" Itachi asked with a concerned hint in his tone. Although the same thoughts the others had did cross his mind, he didn't want to take accusations so quickly. All the while, Gaara was looking at the three of them with an irritated gaze that showed he wasn't happy in the least. With increasing hesitation, Sasuke reached out a hand to the side of the redhead's face. Taking a single finger, he wiped his cheek, and licked the substance in question from it. His eyes widened, and with his expression, a faint blush crossed the cheeks of everyone in the room as they figured it was what they feared. Even Gaara's cheeks were slightly tinted, simply because he knew what everyone else was thinking.

Sasuke turned to face Itachi and Neji, still sucking on his finger. Taking it out of his mouth he smirked a little. "It's sugar." He stated flatly, turning to face Gaara once more, he leaned his face closer, and let his tongue glide across his tinged cheeks. "Yep, it's definatly sugar."

The color of Gaara's face was rivaling his hair, and it was begining to show through. "No shit Sherlock, what'd the hell did you think it was?" He asked rhetorically. This simply made the raven haired teen laugh. He leaned his head down closer, letting his lips brush the smooth skin of his ears as he spoke. "It is almost...a dissappoint..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMFG! O.O This is my longest chapter...ever! It has 8490 words!

So how did you like this chapter, I thought it was rather fun, with the right amount of serious moments to balance it out. I know I know, I haven't gotten to the party, again I did not plan for this to happen. I have decided to not even bother planning anymore, because it is rather pointless. Anyway, I hoped you liked it!


	11. Out Of The Darkness, A Ray Of Hope

Chapter 11 is finally up...Yes I know it took me forever..but come on people..it's not like it is my fault exactly..I still don't have enough reviews..I'm supposed to have 109 and that one that I made doesn't count..Ohwell..I am still going to update anyway..

But remember to review next time!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say a flower will bloom only once, is to say that hope is a fleeting thought, that in time will simply fade and never return. Is this flower's only purpose to die, to lay seed for buds who share a similar fate? It is sad to think anything is born only to die, but if a flower were to be brightly bloomed all year long, it would not be as beautiful. To wait so long for that flower to bloom once more, only makes it seem that much more special. If hope and trust are shown without fault, never breaking even in the hardest of times, soon they will hold no meaning. Their delicate petals falling to the hard ground, are left to wither away.

A pair of seafoam eyes widened with Sasuke's words. He was puzzled as to why he said them, but upon risking further embarrassment, he decided not to ask. Now, Gaara was no fool, he knew quite well what the three figured had happened, and what the ebony haired teen was refering to, but it was still a question of why. These thoughts did not linger in his mind for long, as a voice broke the awkward silence between them all. "Uh Sas..Package?" Came Neji from the stairway, urging the Uchiha to follow him.

Sasuke turned at the mention of his name, realizing what it was his friend was referring to, he quickly sprang to his feet. As he made a break for the stairs, Itachi took hold of his collar, bringing him to a sudden halt. "Don't forget the bathroom." The younger of the two rolled his eyes and sighed, his plan would have to wait. "Fine, I'll do it now." His brother then let go of his hold, and in a moment, the two were upstairs.

Itachi's eyes stayed fixed on the hallway above, wondering just what it was they were up to. Turning his attention to Gaara, he couldn't help but let a sympathetic smile show through. "How did you get yourself into this mess?" He asked with a quiet chuckle, while walking into the kitchen towards the redhead. He was careful, but he didn't exactly know that the entire room was an express lane to the floor, and his body soon made a thud as it hit the floor beneath him. "Nevermind, I guess I don't have to ask." Itachi was simply caught off guard, therefore he could easily regain his composure and walk on the floor with ease. Extending his hand, the Uchiha offered help to the redhead below. Gaara accepted it, and with a groan was soon standing once more.

"Thanks. I'm sorry about the floor, I know I was supposed to be cleaning it instead of making it sticky." He said in an apologetic tone. "Don't worry about it, that can be wiped up pretty easily. You should probably get a shower now though." Itachi replied with a laugh. Gaara shook his head a little, then looked towards the stairway. "I'll have to wait, isn't Sasuke cleaning the bathroom at this moment?" Asked the redhead, his hand rising to wipe away some of the sugar around his eyes. The Uchiha nodded, then inclined his head in the other direction. "You can use the shower down here."

A sudden memory flashed into his mind. He could hear the story that Sasuke had told him before being repeated through his head. Stifling a laugh, he turned away and headed towards the stairs. "Sorry Itachi, but no thanks, I'll just ask him if he would mind waiting." The crimson eyed Uchiha blinked for a few moments, he looked to the bathroom, then down at the floor infront of him. "What is so wrong about that bathroom?" He asked himself aloud while scratching the back of his head in confusion.

The redhead couldn't help but chuckle a little as he made his way to the top floor, almost tripping on a few things that were simply laying about. His ears twitched a little as he could hear faint noises coming from the bathroom. Soft seafoam crossed the floor, searching for the source of the sound. He peered into the bathroom and almost fell backwards as Sasuke was just about to walk out of the room, practically running into him. "Well hello." Gaara said with a grunt. "Mind if I get a shower before you clean the bathroom?" He asked, his smile twisting into an amused smirk.

Sasuke sighed a little, he didn't exactly feel like waiting, but figured he needed to talk to Neji anyway. "Sure, why not? Everything should be there that you need, I didn't take everything out yet." His attention was soon distracted by the powdered sugar that was still plastered to Gaara's face. Taking his finger up to the redhead's face, Sasuke again wiped some off and licked it happily. "Gah! Would you quit doing that!" Gaara somewhat shouted, his eye seeming to twitch as he was reminded of events prior to the moment. "I can't help it you taste good." Sasuke smirked and let his tongue slip past his lips, baring it to the person standing next to him. The redhead simply rolled his eyes, a blank stare held to his features. "You know, I really need to get a shower."

Sasuke blinked a few times, then sighed dramatically. "I guess I should leave then?" He asked sarcastically. "Join me, or leave me be, I don't really care. I just want to get this sugar off of me." Figuring that the ebony haired teen wouldn't even catch what he said, he simply brushed past him and walked into the middle of the room. Taking the bottom of his shirt in hand he slowly peeled it away from his skin, lifting it up and over his head. His body wasn't all that wet anymore, but was glistening with the stickiness of the sugar. The Uchiha behind him froze, his mind trying to process the offer that he so subtly made. _Wait, did he just...He did...He asked me to..._His thoughts were quickly interrupted as he noticed Gaara was loosening his belt. He wanted so badly to just stay with him, but wondered if he had the strength to control himself. Despite his better judgement, he made up his mind, and shut the door behind him.

As his pants hit the floor, Gaara couldn't help but laugh softly to himself. It surprised him that the Uchiha would have even heard what he said, let alone take it into concideration. Just the same, he knew that Sasuke was not so bold as to take up his offer, which was partially why he said it in the first place. "What's so funny?" Came a sudden voice from what appeared to be nowhere. Gaara quickly turned, quite suprised to see Sasuke leaning against the door. "What? Shocked that I rose to your challenge?" He asked in true, nonchalant, Uchiha style. "Challenge? So that is what you think that was?" Gaara let a smirk trace his lips, his hand lingering on the band of his boxers at his hip.

Sasuke's dark eyes remained focused on the floor, his expression undecipherable. "Of course. You are testing my courage, my will. Challenging my ability to make a decision outside of the usual, and act upon it." Slowly, his gaze trails up to the just barely clothed form before him. His demeanor seemed to have changed, he was confident in his words, not afraid to speak his mind. This was the Sasuke everyone knew from school, which led Gaara to realize that everything he was saying, was all in defence. Though he didn't know the Uchiha completely, he knew him well enough that his actions were misplaced. He was using Gaara's own words as an excuse to accept his offer, and he was now determined to prove it.

"I see, well then I suppose there is no point in dwelling on it." And with those words, he slid his fingers down past his hip and to his thigh, letting his boxers fall to the floor. As he turned to walk toward the shower, the room grew dark. Gaara stopped, his ears searching for the sound of movement, any sign that the Uchiha intended on persuing his claim. "Afraid of what the light can reveal Sas?" The redhead asked in an odd tone that was not common among him. Sasuke began to strip himself of his clothing, his shirt being flung across the room, while his pants fall to his feet. For a moment he hesitated, his confidence shaken by uncertainty. Remembering just what it was he was trying to prove, he let his boxers fall aswell.

He didn't bother answering Gaara's question, even though he knew what the redhead must have been thinking. Perhaps he was a bit afraid of going too far too soon, but what really was too far? The darkness made him feel at ease, and he was almost able to forget that he shared the room with the person he desired most. This of course, did not last long.

The redhead made his way toward the shower, opening the glass door and turning the shower on. He reached out his hand to test the water, making sure it wasn't too hot this time, before then getting in. He waited for a few moments, hearing the soft footsteps heading in his direction. Gaara could tell that Sasuke was having a hard time seeing where he was going, and stuck out his hand from the shower, letting the ebony haired teen gently walk into it. He slid his hand across his chest, searching for his arm, then down to his hand as he grasped it, and pulled him into the shower.

The two were silent for a time, Gaara simply happy to be rid of the sugar that had once coated his upper body. Sasuke was unnerved, he was so close to the one he cared about most, closer than he ever thought he would be. It is true that Gaara had held him a couple times before, but now there was nothing to hide their skin, nothing but a coat of darkness. Even so, they remained apart, one on either side of the shower's glass walls.

Gaara stood in the stream of water, letting it cascade through his scarlet hair, feeling even more refreshed than when he first washed it. Surprisingly though, it was Sasuke that now broke this seemingly endless silence. "Are you sure you got it all out?" He asked quietly, almost too quiet for the redhead to even hear him. He turned to face the ebony haired teen, nodding a little, even though he knew he couldn't see him. "It's only sugar Sas, how hard can it be?" Gaara's tone was light, no longer on an edge, which for the Uchiha was a good thing, as it made him nervous when he was like that. "Well, let me check, just incase." He stated more than asked. Stepping forward he reached his hands upward, feeling them brush against his shoulders, he finally led them up to his blood red hair.

Sasuke let his fingers comb through the short locks upon his friends head, gaining a soft, almost growl like sound from Gaara's throat. "Mmm..It feels so much better when you do it. Why is that?" The Uchiha paused, a faint blush rising to his cheeks with the redhead's question. "U-uh..I don't know.." He replied nervously. Taking his hands away, he simply stood there for a few moments, unsure of what to do. It was then that he felt Gaara's arms slide around his waist, pulling him closer until their bodies borne firmly against one another.

The Uchiha's heart raced at the sudden and unfamiliar contact, hot skin brushing against hot skin. He was afraid to move, almost afraid to even breathe. He could feel himself being pressed against Gaara's thigh, and only hoped that he did not notice. He was nervous, slightly embarrassed, and uneasy all in the same moment. There was nothing he could do to predict what may happen, or what his taller companion might be thinking. The thought almost caused fear to rush across his usually stable body, not even letting him enjoy the embrace he was held in.

Gaara let his hand run up and down Sasuke's back in a soft, caressing motion. He could feel the speeding heart beat against his own chest, realizing that the Uchiha was quite unsure of all of this. He bent his head a little, closing his eyes and almost nuzzling into his ebony hair. "It's alright Sasuke, I just want to hold you. Nothing is going to happen, I promise." He spoke slowly and softly, and as his words reached the Uchiha's ears, his body slowly relaxed its tense state.

Sasuke brought his arms to wrap around Gaara's waist, his movements laced with hesitation. He closed his eyes, letting his head rest against the pale chest before him. "I'm sorry Gaara.." Said the Uchiha finally, catching his companion's attention. "Why are you apologizing?" He asked curiously, his hand stopping its gentle caress. Sasuke paused for a moment, unsure how to put what he wanted to say. "I didn't trust you, and a part of me still doesn't. I can't help it, but I wish I could. Ever since what happened with Kinata, I just don't know what to believe. With you, I feel safe, but I also am in danger. Perhaps it is not in the physical limitations, but more of the emotional..." His quiet voice trailed off, replaced by the sound of the falling water.

Gaara brought his hand to rest on the back of the ebony haired teen's head, letting his fingers intertwine with the dark strands. "Do not feel guilty for feeling such things, it is...to be expected." The redhead took his hand from Sasuke and outstreatched it, letting the water run through his fingers. "We should get out now, the water is growing cold." He said softly, turning the knob for the shower completely off. Sasuke looked up, and slowly let go of his hold on the other teen. He opened the glass door and took a few steps out, trying to remember where he put the towels.

While the ebony haired teen padded around the cold floor searching, Gaara walked over to the side of the room opposite to the door. He picked up a towel for himself, then another for Sasuke. Quietly, he stalked the unsuspecting Uchiha. He opened the towel and quickly wrapped his companion up in it. "Ack! Where did...How did you find them?" Asked Sasuke with slight frustration. Gaara lauged softly, replying in his usually quiet tone, that, if heard by anyone else, would be thought as seductive. "Oh, you didn't know? My eyes are sensitive, they allow me to see quite easily in even the darkest of places." Sasuke's body became riged, frozen by the words he spoke. This change was clearly noticed by the redhead, and he put his arms around his shoulders to calm him. "Relax, I didn't look. I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

The Uchiha sighed, he felt as if Gaara was doing this on purpose, which he probably was. He took a few steps forward, parting himself from his companion, and headed for the door. "So, what are you going to tell Neji?" Gaara asked with a hint of amusement. Sasuke stopped just as he was opening the door, a sliver of light landing upon the pale chest of his friend. "Same thing as I always do, absolutely nothing." A small smirk traced his lips as he exited the room, and headed for his own.

Gaara wrapped his towel around his waist, not bothering much with drying off, as much of the water did not hit him in their embrace; he had time to dry a little. His movements soon followed Sasuke's, but he turned toward his own room to get dressed. He halfheartedly expected to hear Neji scream, but wondered if he even realized that Gaara was supposed to be in the shower. Though, he knew how Neji was, and figured he would put the pieces together quite easily.

Meanwhile, Sasuke entered his room with what seemed to be a calm and passive expression. He walked over to his dresser and randomly grabbed a pair of boxers, then a black beater, not bothering with pants at the moment. Neji watched his movements, only looking away when the towel was dropped. It wasn't so much of an awkward silence, as it was uncommon. But with his rising curiousity, this wouldn't last very long.

After getting dressed, Sasuke walked over to his bed and fell back on it. "So, when are we going to tell Gaara about what we got?" Neji asked, his eyes turning to the bags propped up against the wall. The Uchiha turned his attention to his friend sitting close by. "After he gets dressed, we'll have him try it all on." His response only gained a blink from his companion, and it was at this time he knew the questions would soon come. "Did he get...a shower?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow. Sasuke simply nodded, refraining from helping Neji to get to his point. "Anyway, I'll go see if he's done." The ebony haired teen stood up with a sigh, and walked over to the door, heading for Gaara's room.

There was a knock on the door, followed by the sound of it creaking open. The redhead turned to see Sasuke glancing about the room, seeming to search for him. "Did you need something?" He asked with a smile. The Uchiha turned at the sound of the familiar voice, seeing as he at least had pants on, he fully entered the room. "Yes, actually I did. Neji and I have a few things for you, we got them at the mall today." This caught his undivided attention. He looked up from folding his clothes, setting them down on his bed. "Oh? What are these...things?" He asked with high suspicion in his voice. Sasuke turned to gaze around the room again, his attention seeming to be distracted by something. "You'll see..I'll go get the bags now."

As he turned to walk back into his room, he almost ran smack into Neji behind him. "Sorry about that, but here are the bags." Said the brown haired teen cheerfully, handing the bags to Sasuke. He turned back to Gaara, and set the bags on the floor, giving him one last smile, he turned to leave him to his changing.

Gaara put a curious hand in the bag, pulling out random things he found a pair of jeans. Upon further searching, he also discovered one of the best looking shirts he has ever seen in his life. He took the two articles of clothing and set them on his bed, as he didn't have a shirt on already, he put it on first. At first glance it appeared to be just an ordinary black shirt, but upon further investigation, he noticed it was covered in fishnet. The shirt itself looked as if blades of the wind tore at it for an eternity, only held together by the delicate fishnet. The black material coiled down each arm, giving and image of shreaded darkness, it was a look that pleased him. He noticed a few red spots on the front of the shirt, as if it was a broken image, but he could not tell what it was. Quickly dismissing the thought, he focused his attention on the pants, removing the pair he was already wearing. He picked them up and examined them, they looked like the kind a girl would wear, or perhaps they were just that small. _They expect me to fit into these...comfortably? _He asked himself with a raised eyebrow. The pants themselves were typical denim, a few areas highlighted for creases and what not. The belt that came with them was intriguing though, it was black with red stitches, along with a solid row of rather sharp looking spikes. He wondered how possible it was to fit into the disturbingly small jeans, but figured he at least had to try.

He lifted one leg to step into the pants, trying not to fall over in the process. He then stepped into the other side, and pulled them up slowly. The fabric creeped up his thighs, seeming to constrict the further they were pulled up. Finally he got them to his hips, and at this point they would go no further. Gaara inspected himself in the jeans, wishing there was a mirror in his room so he could see better. There wasn't much of a problem with the way they looked, but he soon realized there would be a major problem.

"Uhm...Sasuke?" He yelled to the door that was behind him. The Uchiha turned to face the door, opening it only slightly so he could hear the other teen with ease. "What's up?" He asked casually, already sort of knowing what Gaara was about to tell and or ask him. "I...uh...can't fit into these jeans." Sasuke rolled his eyes, he knew this would be a problem from the start, but figured he should at least try to help his confused and concerned friend. He opened the door a bit more and walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. "You seem to fit in them just fine." He said matter of factly.

Gaara turned to face him, a tinge of red falling on his usually pale cheeks. "No, I mean...I _can't _fit into them...I've tried..and failed...I can't even button them without hurting myself." This response almost caught Sasuke off guard, and he blushed a little when finally realizing what the redhead was referring to. "O-oh..Well...uhm..have you tried situating yourself a bit better?" He asked nervously. "Yes, and everytime it is either highly noticable, or I can't button them." He stated with slight agitation in his voice.

Sasuke's eyes could not help but trace his figure, and rest on the source of Gaara's problem. "Well, adjust yourself enough to where you can zipper and button them, and I'll tell you if it is too noticable." The redhead sighed and turned around, stuffing his hand down the front of his pants, which proved to be quite difficult. He almost had Sasuke concerned with the odd noises he was making, but eventually he heard the zipper close and he watched patiently. "See what I mean..?" Gaara asked while turning around once more.

It took the Uchiha everything he had to keep from gasping loudly. Honestly, it wasn't too bad, especially if you weren't staring in the first place, but it gave Sasuke an idea as to just how big his friend really was. "It's not that bad, if anything it's a good thing. One question though, are you by any chance..well...from the shower and all..." He searched for the words he wanted to use, but his question got its answer before he could find them. "No, I'm not, and if you don't believe me I can prove it to you." Gaara took his hands down to unzipper his pants, but upon seeing Sasuke's flailing, he shrugged his shoulders and stopped. "Well, they do fit you now, but I think they're a bit too uke for you." The Uchiha turned around and dug around in one of the other bags, finding what it was he was looking for.

He pulled out a pair of black pants that, compared to the other ones, looked comfortably bigger. They were similar to the ones he had himself, red stitches holding them together. There were a few differences however, these had chains hanging from the legs, and metal rings at almost every pocket or belt loop. Sasuke held them up, then threw them to Gaara. "Here, try these on, they're more seme." The redhead caught them easily, his eyes raised in suspicion with use of the word 'seme'. He did not get much of an answer to his silent question, only a smirk from the Uchiha near him.

Gaara popped the button and slid the zipper down, a sigh of relief falling across his lips as he pulled the pants to the floor. He took the other pair in hand and slid them up with ease, getting them fastened quickly. Looking up to Sasuke, he turned around a little, waiting for the Uchiha's opinion.

The ebony haired teen stood up, and walked over to Gaara. He looked him over and tried to find something that would make everything look a bit better. He brought his hands to the pale teen's hips, and pulled the fabric down a little lower. "That's better." Sasuke drug his fingers across the exposed skin lightly, finding that his hips were quite sensitive. Gaara's lips parted slightly; his eyes closing to help keep his composure. "..Sas..you really..shouldn't do that.." Came the redhead's quiet, and seemingly breathless voice. "I was just experimenting. Anyway, these seem to look much better on you. Now for those ears of yours.." Sasuke rose from his crouching position, and stood close to the bewildered teen before him. Gaara stepped back a little, his hands rising to cover his ears. "What about them?" He asked testily, seeming to become more and more agitated the further they went with this whole thing. "Well, I just think you should pierce them. You'd look good with earrings." Sasuke shrugged a little with his words, not sure why Gaara would object so much.

"That won't be necessary. My ears are already pierced, several times." The redhead removed his hands and brought them back down to his sides, relaxing a litte more. "Oh, hmm..I never noticed. Well that's better anyway, saves us from having to do it. Well here, put these in, doesn't matter where." Said Sasuke, throwing a box of earrings at the unsuspecting teen.

Gaara searched through them, finding a few things that he liked. The first was a typical hoop, it was metalic red with etches of black all around it; he put it on the top of his left ear. The second was a ruby stud that he put in the second hole in his earlobe, again on the left side. Below this one, he placed a simple silver hoop that dangled only slightly from his ear. He then focused his attention on the other side, taking a few similarly colored earings in his hand. The hoop he placed on the top of his right ear, resembled the one in his left, only the colors were opposite in placement; this one was black with a bit of red etched around it. The stud he put in after that, was the same as the other ear, and was in the same place. The last hoop was also the same as the one on the other side.

At the bottom of the box he noticed something intriguing. It was a silver band that was used to put on the brim of top half of the ear, he decided to put it on the left side, just below the first hoop. When he was finished, he got the ebony haired teen's attention. He looked up and almost gasped at the sight; it was amazing what a few earrings could do to a person's appearance. "Wow..that..you look awesome with those..." He said with a smile as he walked closer to him to inspect the look further.

"Heh, thanks...is there anything else?" He asked curiously. Sasuke nodded, pulling out a leather collar from what seemed to be nowhere. "I'll put this on for you." He smirked a little at a few select thoughts that passed through his mind as he shifted to be behind his friend. He put the collar around the front of his neck and tightend the buckle. It was an appealing neckpiece, black leather with a row of spikes all around, and a single metal ring in the center.

Sasuke took a few other things that were already in his hand and looked them over. He moved back infront of Gaara and took his left hand, placing three rings on it. One was on his pinky, another on his middle finger, and yet another on his thumb. The middle one was a simple silver band, but it had a black circle on the top, in which was embedded the symbol for love in red. Gaara had to smile a little at that one; he felt sort of good that Sasuke would take such things into concideration.

On his thumb was a silver band with a celtic design embedded into it, while the pinky ring was plain silver. His right hand was next, and the Uchiha placed another thick band on his thumb, this time it was black with four ruby stones embedded on each side. The next ring was on his index finger, it was silver with a flat top. There was something etched into it, but he couldn't really tell what it was. The last was placed on his ring finger, it was both red and black and bared the symbol for ankoku, which meant darkness.

All of these things seemed to fit him quite well, and he was surprised as to how much Sasuke was able to relate to his tastes. He wasn't surprised however, when Sasuke picked up a few more things out of the bag and brought them over to him. Most of them were bracelets, and one was a necklace. The first bracelet was a bit intimidating; it was made of pewter and had five spikes around the top. There was a chain that looped from one side of the top half to the other, and connected to the center of the bracelet, were two chains, each attatched to a pewter spiked ring. This went on his left wrist, the rings placed on his index and ring finger. Behind this oddly disturbing bracelet were a few barbed wire rings that seemed to accent it quite well. On the other side, Sasuke placed two more barbed wire bracelets, along with a black and red corset looking metal cuff.

Not giving him much time to think, the Uchiha quickly took the necklace from his hand and placed it around Gaara's neck. It was a typical necklace that you could find at a place like Hot Topic, and he was rather fond of it. It was made of pewter and a simple chain that led down to an intricatly designed sword that pierced through the center of a bleeding heart. Though it looked a bit depressing, it seemed to fit the outfit quite well.

Finally, Sasuke stepped back to take a look at his friend in all his glory. If it weren't for the bed behind him, he would have most certainly fallen over, even though he practically did on the bed. Everything flowed together, and it coiled around the very persona that Gaara held. The Uchiha's mouth was open, his eyes tracing over every part of the gothic teen that stood only a foot infront of him. He wanted so badly to just reach out and pull him down, let his body fall onto his. Though for now, he needed to keep his thoughts clear, if he kept fantasizing, there would soon be a rather noticeable problem, as he was still only in his boxers.

"So, is it a good thing?" Came the first voice in what felt like forever, and it belonged to Gaara. Sasuke nodded, trying to advert his attention to the redhead's face, even though that didn't exactly help much. "Y-yeah...very good...I don't suppose..you have your lip pierced?" He asked with much hesitation. "Uh..no?" The redhead replied, almost questioning if he would have to get it done or not. Sasuke waved the thought off, not really caring much about it. "That's okay, and if you don't want to pierce it I have a lip ring that can just attach. We'll worry about that later...I don't think I can handle anymore.." The ebony haired teen's breathing seemed labored, and this did not go unnoticed.

Gaara's expression soon turned from confused, to amused. "What do you mean, can't handle anymore?" He asked with a slight smirk on his face, now determined to force Sasuke into saying what he thought about his new look. "Uh...well..I don't..uhm...I'm not sure how to say it..exactly..but you just look..well..to me anyway.." The Uchiha sputtered, again not able to find the words to answer the redhead's question. "Are you trying to say that I look...hot?" Gaara interjected, waiting for an answer.

The ebony haired teen raised a hand to scratch the back of his head. "Would it be wrong if I said...sexy?" He almost felt like slapping himself, he was only supposed to agree with what Gaara said, not make it worse. A tinge of red rose to his cheeks, and he looked away from his companion, now a bit regretting what he said. Though this time, his worries did not have a purpose, and served only to make himself uneasy.

Gaara took a few steps forward and almost crawled onto his bed above Sasuke. He placed his knee just between the Uchiha's pale thighs, his right hand grazing his leg and coming to rest on his hip. His other hand supported most of his weight, as he leaned upward towards Sasuke's face. His own pale features bared a mischevious smile, as he pressed his lips to his ear ever so lightly. "That is so nice to hear from you...Sasuke.."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really like where this story is going! I will say though that this chapter, although was a bit fun with the ideas..it was hard to write..I don't know maybe it was the lack of inspiration or something..but here it is..and remember people..review! If you don't, I may decide not to update anymore!


	12. Shadowed Secrecy

Look at it! Yes, I said look at it! It's Chapter 12, and I can't believe it is finally here..Sorry it has been taking me so long..but honestly..I am not getting as many reviews as I usually have, and that has kept me from updating. Come on people, if you make me feel like my story isn't worth reading..I'll just stop writing it altogether.

Anyway, enough of my complaining. I would like to inform you that the illustrations are coming along..very very slowly..but they are..You'll just have to bear with me here, it takes time for me to get a drawing good enough for the story..and I will say that I don't have time to illustrate every scene like in a manga..Only moments that are either hard to describe in words, or something I just want you to see..

On to Chapter 12!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seduction, when given its opportunity, can either make or break a person. The gentle caress of fingertips across a pale face. A voice low and soft, tickling the ears. It is the most powerful method of persuasion; it makes our eyes blind to all other things, fogging what we would normally see. This however, is only the negative aspect of the word and its meaning. Seduction can clear the mind of all things unimportant, making you focus on what matters most..the one you love. Letting their embrace engulf your soul, feeling the happiness of a moment, that replaces years of fear and regret.

Sasuke's breath caught short in his throat as he felt the red strands of Gaara's hair stream down, and paint across his face a faint flush. A fog seemed to glaze his darkend eyes, and for a moment he was lost. It was quickly becoming clear, that Gaara had a power over him. His slightest touch would send him off the edge, letting his mind wander to dreams of what could be. Sasuke was not used to feeling so weak, being torn from his usual routine, but this redheaded teen was able to change him in ways that he never imagined anyone could. These thoughts and more pulsed through his brain as he could feel his hot breath against his face. He must have looked like a small child, his body quivering, and his cheeks flushed the red of roses. Though in Gaara's eyes, he was so much more than that. He was strong, but in his strength, was found his weakness. In a certain aspect, the two were very similar, in ways that they have yet to realize.

"You look nervous...Sasuke.." Said Gaara, as his lips brushed the rim of the ebony haired teen's ear. Sasuke turned his head to see him clearly. "Me? Why would I be?" He asked with a great deal of hesitation, not really wanting to hear the answer. The redhead merely gave a shrug that showed his lack of interest in the topic. As he felt no response, he removed himself from his curious position above the pale teen, and took his place on the side of the bed. "Isn't Neji still out there?" His seafoam gaze trailed to the door, which was still closed. In a way, he was a bit happy that he changed the subject comepletely, but he couldn't help wanting to continue his play.

"Oh, yeah...I forgot. He'll want to see what you look like. Itachi too I think.." He said while sitting up. Ebony locks swayed slightly as he shook his head, letting all the stray thoughts fall quickly away. Gaara simply rolled his eyes, "You mean Itachi knew about this too..and he didn't tell me?...Jerk.." He somewhat mumbled the last part to himself. Sasuke gave an amused chuckle as he looked over towards his companion. "Not really, but I think he had an idea. You can't say it wasn't a good surprise." He said, laughter still hanging in his voice. Ignoring him completely, Gaara stood up and walked over to the door and knocked on it loudly.

Outside, Neji jumped a little from the sudden burst of sound. "Uh...hello? Are you two ready yet?" The brown haired teen looked at the door with a slightly confused stare. What was taking them so long anyway? Gaara smirked with a michevousness only he possessed. His hand went to the door knob, and he turned it ever so slowly. Soon, the door could be heard as it creaked open, revealing only a small portion of the pale teen's face. This of course caught Neji's immediate attention. "Gaara?" He inquired. Silence was his only response, and further the door was opened, until his form was revealed in all its splendor. Suddenly, Neji was completely out of sight, and a loud thud echoed the halls.

Sasuke stood up from Gaara's bed and somewhat jogged over to the door. He gave a questioning look to Gaara, who directed his gaze downward. It took everything he had to keep from falling on the floor and laughing his ass off. The redhead turned back to the stunned teen that lay on the floor before him. "Well that was interesting."

--------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru let her eyes cross over to her place of viewing in the sky. She couldn't help but chuckle softly at the events that played out before her. It had been a day or so since she last watched over the events happening in the boys' world, and what a moment to return to. It was amusing to see how they occupied their time, busy preparing for what they called a 'party', which she assumed was a get together of some sort. Though at this moment in time, she did not have luxury of dwelling on the thought. It would not be long before they boys would need to return to her world for a little while. This time though, it was not of any particular reason, merely that they needed to get used to the idea.

Her voice was calm and gentle as she called out to them, waiting for a reaction. _"What interesting events greet me upon my return." _ Smiling warmly, she watched the two as they looked at each other, rather puzzled. Gaara turned to face Sasuke, knowing that he had heard something. "Hey Sas, was that Kaoru?" He asked inquisitively, his gaze seeming to advert upward. The ebony haired teen blinked for a few moments, then listened for what his companion may have heard. _"Oh come on you two, it hasn't been that long has it?" _Said Kaoru with an exasperated tone. Gaara's expression flattened, "I knew that was you..." Sasuke merely nodded, signifying that he had heard her, but had no intention of replying. Instead, he focused his attention on the teen that currently lay passed out on the floor.

"Soo, are we just going to leave him there?" The ebony haired teen asked. Gaara tilted his head to the side a little, confused as to why he passed out in the first place. "I don't know, but can I get out of this stuff now? I feel awkward." He turned to step back into his room when Sasuke caught his arm. "No, we are showing Itachi. I need to know if I did a good job or not. He may have some advice." He held on to the pale hand and led him downstairs.

"Itachi! Come in here!" Sasuke yelled from the kitchen, which was pointless since Itachi was just in the living room about ten feet away from him. Clutching his ears, the eldest Uchiha sat up from the couch and walked over to where the two were standing. "Do you have to be so-...woah." He stopped dead in his tracks. Crimson eyes tracing over every part of the younger teen's body.

Gaara shifted under his gaze with a certain sense of nervousness. This of course, was noted by the Uchiha, and he adverted his gaze to his eyes. "When did this happen?" He asked with somewhat misplaced curiousity. "Oh don't even try that, you knew what they were shopping for!" Gaara retorted. Itachi brought his hand up near his face and backed a few steps away. "I knew nothing of the sort! They told me they were shopping for you, and nothing more." His gaze drifted across his form once more. "Though I cannot argue with the results." Said Itachi with admiration.

Sasuke placed a heavy glare directly on his older brother. This definatly caught his attention, and he quickly changed the subject. "So, have you guys shown Neji yet?" He inquired. The two boys faced each other and grinned slightly, before then turning back to Itachi. "Yeah, we did." Replied Gaara. "But he couldn't handle it." Said the Uchiha following the redhead's lead. "So he fainted." The two finished together.

Itachi blinked a few times, then turning to face the top of the stairs. "Neji, fainting? Now this I have got to see." He proceeded to walk up the steps, until sure enough, he saw the brown haired teen sprawled out on the hall floor. "What the-? Have you tried waking him?" The older Uchiha asked. Sasuke was the only one to reply. "Well I tried kicking him, but it didn't work." Itachi's expression flattened. He wanted to relish this moment, and take a picture, but he figured it would be best to get the kid home before he tried to tackle him or something.

"Neji...Neji..come on wake up.." Came the soft, brotherly voice of the eldest in the group. He nudged the teen's shoulder gently, and came to notice his white eyes begining to flutter open. The brown haired and disoriented teen blinked a few times, then searched the area around him. He found Itachi leaning over him, and two familiar faces behind him. "What the hell...Itachi!" Neji jumped up from his position on the floor and threw his arms around the object of his affection. Normally, Itachi would make a valliant effort to avoid such contact with the current spaz, but recently his mind had a revelation. Instead, he braced himself for impact.

Neji landed with a thud in the Uchiha's arms, to his surprise. He had expected to hit a wall of sorts, but this time was completely different. He lifted his head to make sure it was Itachi he had fallen into, and once that was confirmed, he gave a happy smile. It was a rare moment for Neji to be happy, without being hyper at the same time. So his calm reaction was unexpected to them all.

Itachi slipped his arms around the teen's waist, and pulled him in for a hug. "I am happy to see that you are alright. The time has been ticking away, and perhaps it would be best if you were to be on your way home, before it gets too late." He said with a warm smile. Neji nodded, and gave him one last squeeze before getting to his feet. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!" He said as he waved, and turned to run down the stairs and out the door.

Sasuke and Gaara watched as he left, then turned their attention back to Itachi. "What was that about?" Asked Sasuke with an odd tone. "Yeah, you usually run in the other direction when he was around." Continued Gaara. The eldest Uchiha stood and faced them. A contented smile adorning his features. "I have been thinking a lot lately. Not everyone is admired or loved in the way they would like to be. I am fortunate enough to have someone who cares deeply for me. For the longest time I've pushed him aside, and deemed him as a bother. When in truth, he is more like a blessing. So if I can make his day by simply giving him a hug, then why not?" He paused, choosing his words wisely. "Take my advice. Do not pass up the good things that are right infront of you. You can't let fear or resentment hold you back from what could really make you happy." His smile slowly faded, and he turned to walk into his room.

_"Well spoken, Itachi." _Came a familiar voice from the shadows of nowhere. He stopped just before entering his room. Normally, he would not have even heard her voice, but this time she was speaking directly to him. Itachi turned around to face the two again. He raised an eyebrow, as if questioning them. They shook their heads, then looked at each other. "That was Kaoru." They said in unision.

The Uchiha searched his memory, and nodded upon realizing who they were referring to. "Oh, I see. Is she always this random?" He asked curiously. "Usually." Gaara replied, scratching the back of his head absent-mindedly. _"Ahem, I can hear you." _The three of them jumped at her sudden reappearance, but they didn't have time to ask. _"Have you forgotten what I told you already? You need to visit before Friday, and I would prefer it to be sooner rather than later." _The two smiled awkwardly. "Sorry Kaoru, we're kind of used to you randomly bringing us there. We can come now if you want." Gaara offered in peace. _"Alright then, I bring you here in a few minutes-" _

"Wait!" Sasuke interjected. "Can Itachi come with us too?" He asked, his gaze turning toward his brother. She was silent for a few moments, but soon replied. _"I don't see why not." _Sasuke smiled, "thank you."

Kaoru spoke not another word, and the only thing the three of them could do now, was wait. "So, what is this place like anyway?" Itachi asked, turning to face Sasuke. "It's hard to explain, and even if I could tell you, that would ruin the surprise." He stated with a smirk, something he had learned from his brother. The older Uchiha rolled his eyes and stayed silent. It wouldn't be long before Kaoru would gather them to her world, and perhaps it would satisfy him.

Gaara stood in his place with a bored look accompanying his features. Suddenly there was something that seemed to grasp his left hand. He looked over to Sasuke, who was currently lost in his own thoughts. Then he looked down to inspect the intrusion, but what he saw only furthered his confusion. A thick black stream of smoke wrapped around his fingers, and began to coil up his arm. Startled, the redhead jumped back and immediatly turned around to face what caught his attention, and there, right before his eyes, he saw a creature he never imagined. It was made of pure black smoke, but it held a steady form. Its shape was that of a large snake that could change size at will. The only prominent thing about it, was the jeweled ruby eyes it held.

With Gaara's sudden movement, Sasuke and Itachi snapped their heads over to where he stood. Their eyes grew wide as they each took a step back.

"You have nothing to fear, of that I am sure. Lady Kaoru has sent me to retrieve you." Its voice was deep, yet faint in the same tone. The three relaxed a bit with the assurance of safety, but they couldn't help but be cautious. "Why has Kaoru not come herself?" Gaara asked hesitantly. "Lady Kaoru cannot cross worlds without putting herself in danger, she would have preferred to come herself, but I forbid it." The smokey shape paused. "I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Obsidian the smoke dragon, and dedicated loyal companion of the Lady Kaoru. It is a pleasure to finally make your aquaintence Lord Gaara, and to you aswell Prince Sasuke." His head lowered respectfully.

Sasuke rose an ebony brow at the dragon's statement. Confusion settled on his mind as he pondered his formal greeting. No one had ever referred to him as a prince, except perhaps in school when the girls would obsess over him, but that was normal. Gaara seemed to settle upon the same reaction. He had heard Kaoru refer to him like that before, but had forgotten about it; this only piqued his interest.

Obsidian's eyes turned from the two boys, and crossed over the one of higher time than they. "Who, may I ask, is this?" He inquired casually. Itachi's gaze was smooth as it flowed across the dragon's form, and to his head they came to rest. "My name is Itachi Uchiha. I am Sasuke's older brother." He replied calmly. The dragon nodded, "and I understand you are to be coming along with us. Well then, I suppose we should be going. We wouldn't want Lady Kaoru to worry." And with that, a wave of black smoke expanded from the dragon before them.

It took only moments to transport them to Illessence. Kaoru's amber gaze floated to her left as a wave of darkness spilled across the emerald grasses. When she caught sight of the boys, a smile spread across her dark lips. "I see you have met Obsidian." She said as she stood to walk over to where they were standing.

"Yes we did. Interesting character.." Sasuke said with a suspicious tone. "Oh, by the way. Kaoru, I'd like you to meet my brother, Itachi." The Uchiha continued. A soft breeze caught the stray strands of her hair, sending them brushing across her tanned face. "I see. It is a pleasure Itachi." She said with a grateful nod.

The Uchiha's eyes turned from the gorgeous landscape to fall upon a figure that held even more beauty. He could not help but gaze at her odd, and rather tight fitting attire. The curves of a woman's body were never more portrayed as they were before his eyes at that moment. Her tanned skin adorned with black whisps of cloth; its only purpose to keep her decent. A slight flush crossed his cheeks as he realized he had been staring. There was a glint of amusement in her amber eyes, and this only made his blush deepen.

Gaara and Sasuke stood well behind the two, and observed with equally satisfied grins. "I think somebody has a bit of a crush." Gaara stated with sarcastic denunciation. A smirk soon begining to replace his grin. Sasuke nodded. "Who could blame him? Kaoru is enough to straighten any bent arrow." He said with approval. The redhead beside him nudged him with his elbow firmly. The teen jumped slightly and retorted an "ow" before muttering quietly, "well she is." Gaara simply stuck out his arm and shoved Sasuke gently, his face now expressionless. Finding the whole scene to be lacking in entertainment, he walked over to the old and familiar tree of both worlds, and sat down at its base.

He gave a halfhearted wave in Sasuke's direction, motioning for him to join his relaxation. He accepted the offer and ran toward him with his arms spread wide. "CATCH ME!" He screamed while leaping in mid-air towards Gaara. "No." Replied the redhead, and with a flick of his wrist he formed a small barrier of sand between himself and Sasuke.

The ebony haired teen had nowhere else to go and plowed right into the mass with an "oof". "That wasn't very nice." He whined pathetically. "Yes, well neither would have been jumping on me." The redhead retorted. Sasuke merely sighed and slid down to the ground beside him. "Fine."

Kaoru turned to the two that had strayed from her side. Digressing from her conversation with Itachi, she walked over to the boys. "I suppose I should tell you two why I brought you here this time." She closed her eyes for a brief moment. "It is time you two know exactly what, and who I am." Her luid amber gaze slowly reappeared on her features as she continued to speak. "As you have already noticed, I am not human. My true form is that of a dragon, and I am the Dragon Goddess of Darkness. I rule over the night, and of the moon. I have the powers of manifestation, manipulation, dream seeing, telepathy, and many other things I have no such time to reveal. Now I have a question for the three of you. Do you know what true darkness is?" She asked with a feathered tone. Her expression never flitting with the release of knowledge.

Though her voice was kind, and showed no hint of foul play, what she displayed before them, was something difficult to handle. They were dealing with a very powerful figure, and for a while it would only begin to sink in. The Uchiha's didn't seem phased by the information as of yet, which wasn't all that surprising. Gaara, however, seemed to have changed. His seafoam eyes were languid and dull as he stared at the ground, motionless.

Sasuke was the first to answer her question. "Darkness is a sort of evil, isn't it? No offence to you or anything." Despite his response, her smile only grew. "None taken. How about you Itachi?" She turned toward the eldest Uchiha. "Well, I think it is just an element, like any other. Something can simply be there without our real understanding, can't it?" Kaoru was about to reply, but someone had beaten her to it.

"No," Gaara interjected. "The definition, and even the look of darkness, and what it is percieved to be, is all an illusion. True darkness is consecrated of the shadows in the soul of every living thing. Hate, anger, rage, betrayal, lonliness, sorrow..and even trust. While darkness itself is not evil, it is neither kind nor comforting, but a distant shadow that reminds us of all the misery and sorrow filled moments that our world rests upon.." His voice trailed off. There was nothing more to say, and silence was all that echoed through the trees.

Kaoru was not sure what to say. He knew the truth. There has never been another being outside of her race to understand the true meaning of darkness. "I suppose your knowledge is to be expected." Though her smile was worn, a corner of her mouth raised in slight happiness.

"Kaoru, if you control all of these things, isn't it considered evil to cause those emotions?" Sasuke asked, confused. She shook her head gently. "I'm afraid you misunderstand. I do not cause these things to happen, I am made of what is left behind. I hold it all within my own soul. I was created of this darkness, therefore I rule it. But having such emotions from everything in life, makes me quite unstable at times. Though it would seem that time has simply rendered me numb, and I am able to suppress its effects. The burden is not as defined as once thought. I have delt with this for longer than I care to recall, it should become easier with time. As time is meant to ease pain, but when it is supressed, it builds up within oneself. All the same, it is something I have become accustomed to, if it were to change, both my body and mind, would not be able to bear it." She finished quietly. Her amber eyes turning towards Gaara as he sit in a partial trance. "No one has ever understood it before. That is why it surprised me, when he told me what he did. Even though, it should only be expected." Her voice lowered with her last comment. She did not want to draw too much attention to the subject at the current time.

Sasuke slid his hand over to take Gaara's. Ever since Kaoru had approached them, he did not seem to move, except for his steady breaths. This was begining to worry the Uchiha. He nudged his shoulder gently with the side of his face. "How did you know the answer Gaara?" He asked curiously. He more wanted to get a response, rather than an answer. To no avail, the pale teen beside him remained as a cold, stone statue.

"It is because of what he is. As I said, only those of darkness know its true meaning.."

--------------------------------------

Yeah yeah, I bet you all hate me now. I don't really care. I'm not getting many reviews anymore, and I'm starting to lose the urge to write. Without the reviews, I have no real reason to finish this story. So if you want me to continue I suggest you keep those reviews coming!


	13. Legends Of Blooded Love

The long awaited Chapter 13 is finally here. I am happy that I am starting to get the right amount of reviews this time. Remember, when I get a lot of reviews, it forces me to update sooner! I need 143 reviews total before I will update again!

What am I saying, none of you want to hear this.

On to Chapter 13

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When comes a time of question, a trice when pride and protection collide. Nothing but a thread of concious left to prevent the inevitable decision. To guard, or be guarded. Momentary uneasiness, lifelong regret, nightly redemption. All conformed into the innocence of a breaking point. A high, shot down to the dragon's fire of earth. The flames that singe your broken wings, let burn your deepest desires.

Smooth amber orbs turned to let fall their gaze upon a nervous redhead before them. They closed slowly, and with their absence, came a soft toned voice. "I was always so curious as to why it took so long for the signs to start appearing. As each year passed, I became more and more distraught; worried that perhaps, the dream would never be realized." Upon finishing, her gentle amber eyes opened once more. They gazed directly in the path of a torrent of seafoam, and she knew she had done something wrong.

"You speak of me as if I am not present. As if my mind is too feeble to understand the words you spit about!" Gaara glared resentfully at the Dragoness infront of him. He had a point, and she knew that, but her temper could grow to be just as foul. "I apologize. Though I was speaking to Sasuke, as he seemed to be more interested in your fate than you yourself did." She received no verbal response, only a frustrated sigh as he turned his head away. She gave a short nod, as if to firmly set who was in charge in this world.

"I may not be able to explain everything just yet, but I promise you will all understand in time. For the most part, you must find the answers within yourself. They will reveal themselves to you only if you let them." Kaoru turned her attention back to Sasuke. He seemed preoccupied, clearly concerned for Gaara. Just the same, he couldn't help his curiosity, which is why she gave only small hints when she spoke. "You have called me 'Prince Sasuke' before, and Gaara 'Lord Gaara'. Why?" The Uchiha inquired. The dragoness smiled only slightly. He was asking the wrong questions. "You Sasuke, are of the darkness, as is Gaara. In this world you are a prince, and Gaara a lord. You may not understand it yet, but you have a role to play in Illessence. A destiny if you will." This only seemed to further the teen's confusion, along with the eldest Uchiha that sat near to him. For the most part, Itachi was silent. Figuring he had nothing to do with anything she was talking about, it was best to stay out of it.

There was a short silence, followed soon by the sound of a still irritated voice. "I want to go home." Whispered the redhead, just enough for the dragoness to hear him. "You just got here a few minutes ago my Lord-"

"Stop calling me that!" He interjected. "Just take me the hell home!"

Kaoru let a quiet sigh linger on her lips for a moment or two, before then nodding. "Alright." She replied softly. There was a tinge of sadness in her tone, but in this state, Gaara could not see it. "Are you coming with me?" He directed towards Sasuke. The Uchiha turned to Kaoru, unsure of what he should do at the moment. She nodded subtly, as did he to Gaara.

With that, Kaoru summoned her Smoke Dragon companion to wisk them off to their home world. Obsidian appeared slowly, his ruby eyes glancing about to see what his task was for the time being. Settling upon the answer, his body slinked through the air and over to the boys. "Are you ready?" He asked hesitantly. The two boys nodded, and were soon engulfed by the darkness of Obsidian.

It took only seconds for them to arrive home, and once they did, they were not greeted with a joyful tone. "Who is it that you think you are?" The bodiless dragon asked irritably. Gaara figured he was refering to him, and simply turned to face the creature. "I had every right to leave, and just enough right to decide to never go back." He replied casually. He was pressing his luck, trying to find the dragon's breaking point, if he had one.

"Lady Kaoru is the Dragon Goddess of Darkness! Does that mean nothing to you?" Obsidian snapped, his form of smoke expanding throughout the space of Sasuke's room. Gaara sighed and walked over to lay on his friend's bed, not seeming to care all that much about the conversation. "Concidering that it has nothing to do with me. No, I don't care. Kaoru lives in Illessence, I live here. Why should it matter to me what she is, what you are, or why I should go back?"

Obsidian stared at him with disbelief in his hollow gaze. "You really don't know anything, do you? Nothing of what you are has been made clear in that mind of yours. You may not want any part in this Gaara, but in the end you have no choice. Darkness is in your blood, and there is nothing you can ever do to change that. You need Kaoru, and you need Illessence."

This time, he wasn't sure if his words meant anything to the boy, but it was his job to make him understand. The redhead however, did not take kindly to his demanding advice. "Just tell Kaoru I won't be seeing her for a while." He replied smoothly. This only irritated the dragon even more, but instead of giving Gaara what he wanted, he gave him a warning instead. "Fine. I will do just that. But remember, when you cannot control what is inside of you, and someone you care about ends up getting hurt...I take no blame for your stupidity." Ruby eyes settled upon the Uchiha still standing in the doorway, and it was made clear exactly what he meant. In an instant, the dragon was gone.

Gaara's eyes narrowed in the direction where Obsidian formaly hung. He was stubborn, that much was obvious, but even he could not help but ponder the dragon's words. "Gaara, are you alright?" Sasuke asked quietly as he made his way toward his bed. The redhead made no effort to answer him, instead he simply gazed at the sheets surrounding him. The Uchiha raised his hand to gently stroke the side of his face. "Gaara?" Still, there was no response. Then the redhead rose to his feet to leave the room, and not a single glance did he make toward the one he left behind.

Sasuke said nothing more as he watched him go. His expression saddened as his head lowered. He glanced over toward his clock on the nightstand. "..9:03.." He said to himself. "_I guess there's nothing to do but sleep now." _Although he doubted he would even be able to keep his eyes closed long enough to fall asleep, there was nothing else he could do. Kaoru had confused the hell out of him, and now Gaara seems to not want anything to do with him. It was then that something occured to him that he hadn't thought about earlier. Itachi was nowhere in sight. _"...Kaoru..?" _His voice whispered softly in his mind, searching for the one for which he called. A response was soon heard, a feather of a tone reaching back to him. _"Yes Sasuke?" _Kaoru's tone was not that of mystery or the warmth she usually gave. It almost seemed to break with each new word spoken, as if something had been taken from her delicate form. And for a moment he wondered, how anyone could be so unmindful as to not hear the struggles so blantly displayed.

_"I am sorry to disturb you, but is Itachi there by any chance?" _At the time, the question almost seemed pointless, as there was nowhere else he could possibly be. Though he was curious as to why he stayed in the first place. _"Yes, he is here with me. I suppose Obsidian did not realize he was meant to leave with you. He doesn't seem to mind staying around for a while though, if you do not mind that is."_ Upon hearing this, Sasuke let his head fall slowly. Her once calm voice was now battered and shaken. Perhaps he did not know it, or maybe he was too concerned in his own right to realize it, but he was begining to see how fragile Kaoru really was. A powerful being brought down by mere words, and the slightest of ill-intentioned actions.

_"Kaoru, I wanted to apologize for Gaara. I don't know why he acted like that. Even when he came home, he wouldn't talk to me. Is there something more about this that he is aware of, but I am not?" _This question had been on his mind for some time. Gaara acted as if he wanted to escape something, but didn't seem to know what it really was. _"There is no reason to apologize, I understand how Gaara can be. Though I assure you, I have told him nothing more than I have you. If he is begining to understand these things, it is all on his own. Unlike you, Gaara has been alone since birth, he has had to learn to take care of himself. Over this time, he realized it was unsafe to trust others. This is why it takes him so long to warm up to people, which you have most likely noticed already. Anyway, he is more aware of his surroundings than most others, and he has sharper senses. They are not completely developed yet, but it will come with time...Oh and Sasuke..I would not worry much about his actions for the next day or so. He is a little confused, and he doesn't like being unsure of any situation. I know what Obsidian said, and the thought may have scared him. He might just need some time to think everything through." _This was an accomplishment. Her tone seemed to have brightend half-way through her explanation. This made the Uchiha smile a little. Also for the fact that his brother was staying with Kaoru for a while, he seemed to have taken a liking to the dragoness.

The thought was almost enough to brighten his mood, but not quite. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind to and check on his friend in the next room, but did not inspect in fear of only creating even more tension. Nothing was left but quiet slumber, and the hope perhaps peace would fall on the unstable shoulders of their home. Sasuke let his head rest against the feather soft pillow beneath him, and let the darkness sweep through concious.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi took a few awkward glances around the unfamiliar space of Illessence. He had always tried to imagine what this place looked like when his brother spoke of it, but he never was able to capture the true beauty of it all. There was one specific detail that Sasuke failed to mention. Kaoru. Though he had spoken of her before, he never seemed to acknowledge the fact that she was a "dark goddess". Only in this sense, it was meant only by her appearance that he referred to her as such. Needless to say, he wasn't prepared in the least. She was definatly a beautiful creature, and this only further complicated things for him.

"...Itachi?" Came a soft and sullen whisper. "Yes?" He replied slowly, being sure to use a gentle tone. "Was it wrong of me to let him go?" Kaoru turned to face him, a look of sadness overpowering her once strong gaze. The Uchiha thought about it for a few moments, and replied in the only way he knew how. "I don't see how it would be. If someone does not wish to remain in a certain place, what right do we have to force them?" This answer didn't exactly help, but there wasn't much else he could say.

Kaoru merely nodded, thoughts churning through her mind, things she needed to reveal to all of them, but was afraid to. "Itachi, I have made a mistake." He simple let his crimson gaze fall from her. Try as he might to figure out what she was saying behind facade of empty words, he could hear nothing but echos. "I let him go, without telling him the consequences of doing so. Gaara is not of your world, he is not as human as he seems." Kaoru dropped to sit on the ground with a grace only a dragoness could posess. She was closer to him now, and seemed almost to lean into him a little, as if the story was meant only for his ears. "Like myself, Gaara was not born, he was created. The darkness brought him into life; he was a very special child, but so desperately fragile. Because darkness was his creator, he is stronger than he realizes, but in this strength, his weakness is made clear. It was too dangerous to keep him in this world. So I sent him to the only place that seemed peaceful enough to accept him as one of their own. I was wrong in assuming such creatures would accept someone such as him. Humans are foul, shallow creatures. They do not accept what they cannot understand. Anything that may become a threat is quickly eliminated, or it is cast away from the rest of the world. Such pathetic creatures." Her amber eyes narrowed at the mention of humans, there was a clear resentment hidden within their crystal-amber depths.

With every new word spoken, Itachi couldn't help but feel a little targeted. He never really liked how most people acted when it came to something new and different, but it was an insult to call everyone shallow. "Kaoru, I do not mean to sound rash, but you do not know every human in the earth. You cannot judge them all simply on the acts of a few." She lifted her gaze to meet with his crimson pools. "I know what I speak of, more than you know. I wish not to become angry with you, so I shall explain before making yet another mistake. The last of the Uchiha's have no trace of human blood to flow through their scarlet veins. You are _not_ human, Itachi." Her steady beam of amber almost seemed to bore into the flesh of his face as she did not turn away. She watched as the usually calm and collected Uchiha stared back at her with sheer disbelief in his eyes. He was not prepared for the words she spoke, and it would take him a time to fully understand the concept. It did not, however, take long for him to begin asking questions.

"I--if I'm not human...then what am I?" He took his hands from his side and slowly brought them into full view, studying them for anything that may be strange or unfamiliar. There was nothing he could see to be wrong, but his main concern was not what he could see, but more of what lies beneath, in the darkness, just below the surface. Kaoru drug in a long and exasperated breath. She knew this question was going to be asked, and she was prepared to answer it fully. "You Itachi, along with your brother, are a Thalice. It is a creature known only in legends of earth, and exists only here in Illessence. A rare beauty that only an Uchiha could master. There are only two left in all the worlds. You and Sasuke are the last of your kind, all that is left of a dying legacy." Her last words seemed a bit more docile than most of the others. Memories of years long past. Things that could never be restored, despite the attempts to set things right.

"What is a Thalice, exactly?" His words broke her focus, and brought her mind back to the situation at hand. "A Thalice...is difficult to explain, and even more difficult to understand. Not even I know everything about them, most knowledge comes from stories and legends. There are a few things that I know for sure about them though. They are the rulers of peace, and also of war. They are known to be very gentle creatures, but can turn malevolent in the blink of a cosmic eye. Of course they must be prevoked in order for this change to happen, but they are very dangerous none the less, and should never be underestimated. There isn't much solid evidence of what they look like exactly, as they were rarely seen, but it is said they were the most beautiful creatures ever to grace the many worlds." A soft smile seemed to trace her darkened lips, a secret still held within them.

"A legendary creature.." He repeated slowly, tossing the thought around in his mind, noting everything she had said for future reference. "If you say you don't know much about the Thalice, then how do you know I am one?" He turned his crimson eyes back to her, his eyebrows raising in slight suspicion. "I think that is enough information for now. You should rest, you seem awfully tired." And without giving him a moment to respond, she let a gentle ebony breeze slip past her lips and disappear against his face. She placed a clawed hand behind his back and carefully guided him to the ground. It would be assured that no one would awaken him for some time.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A pair of dark eyes flitted open to see a bright image before them. The translucent glass letting the rays of the sun shine into the former gloomy room. Sasuke sat up slowly, bringing a hand up to rub his tired eyes. He glanced over to the clock on his nightstand; it was 8:02am. Imediately he jumped up from his bed and ran over to his closet. "Damnit! I'm going to be late!" He ruffled through the clothes in his closet for a few seconds and quickly pulled something random from the hangers. He threw off the shirt he had on prior, and replaced it with a new one, and soon after he did the same with his pants. He picked up the brush sitting on his desk so he could at least attempt to make his hair look decent as he took off towards Gaara's room. Thrusting open the door he yelled to his companion. "Hey Gaara! We're going to be...late.." The brush dropped from his hand, his eyes wide, and his heart beating loudly. He took another step into the room, his eyes taking a quick glance around the room, but Gaara was nowhere to be found.

Sasuke turned around slowly, thinking of the possibilities of where he might be. He looked toward the bathroom across the hall and quickly darted over toward it and opened the door, but all he saw was darkness. The shower was not on, the water from the sink made no sound; the room was empty. Turning back from the bathroom, he headed toward the stairs and came rushing down until he almost tripped over himself. He looked in the kitchen, nothing. In the livingroom, again there was nothing.

"Come on Sasuke think! Where would he be?...Wait..shoes. Shoes!" He ran back over to the door, his eyes scanning each and every corner. Gaara's shoes were no longer in their place. "That jerk left without me!" He yelled as he tried to put on his own shoes. Almost falling on his face he grabbed the edge of the door frame and hooked his finger on the latch. The door swung open and went with it. "Bye Minase!" He yelled toward his small friend. The black feline watched as the boy stumbled down the walkway. "And that is supposed to be the aspiring and resplendent Uchiha prince?" The cat merely shook his head as he rose to walk away.

Sasuke could feel his breath becoming shorter the longer he ran, but at the moment he didn't have much choice. Up ahead he could see a figure appearing to be headed for the same place as he. It was familiar, and welcomed at the moment. "Hey Neji! Wait up!" He stopped running as his friend was now closer to him. "Oh, hey Sasuke. You're kind of late, don't you think?" He stated casually, his usual smile present on his lips. "Yeah, I slept in. Hey, you didn't happen to see Gaara did you?" Sasuke asked, his breath slowly returning to normal. "Hmm, not that I know of. Why?" The white-eyed teen glanced to the side, viewing the Uchiha's reaction. "He wasn't home when I woke up this morning. I think he left without me." He looked up from his current object of attention, the ground, and could see the school not far away.

"I'm hoping he's here." Sasuke said, his voice seeming to drop slightly. It was almost as if his hopes were lowering, afraid of what answer he might find. "I don't see why he would leave without you. I mean, he really doesn't like school all that much. Why would he want to get here earlier?" Neji asked with a shrug. "You do have a point." Neither of them said anything after that. Sasuke headed to his first class before he would be late, and Neji went to the office for something or another.

Gaara and Sasuke shared their history class, but today he would have to make it on his own. Upon entering the room, he realized that his companion was not there. There was nothing to be said about his absense, most didn't even notice, others were relieved. The period was spent talking about forgotten things that most of the students didn't even care to listen to. Sasuke was one of them, and now it was even more so. Though his attention wasn't kept on the subject, his mind was functioning clearly. He could not get Gaara out of his head, wondering where he might be, why he wasn't home, why he didn't even leave a note, when he'd come back. All these questions played through his mind several times, but each time there was no answer.

The rest of his classes were of a similar nature. New topics, old topics, nothing absorbing into the mind of the Uchiha. The day seemed to pass as if he were in a daze, the images blurred into other scenes. Some of the past, some perhaps of the future, he couldn't really tell, nor did he care to find out. His only solice came when he was able to return home once more.

As he opened the door he was greeted by the ebony feline that made a habit out of meeting him at the door. Walking further into his house he found his brother laying irritably on the couch. His hand clutching his head, a clear sign of pain. "Hey Sas, I have the biggest headache. Where's Gaara?" He asked curiously. He was now accustomed to seeing the redhead trailing behind his brother when coming home from school, but now he was alone.  
"Your guess is as good as mine." He proceeded up the stairs, not even bothering to listen for his brother's response. Heading to his own room was pointless, so he went straight for Gaara's. Although he doubted the redhead would be there, perhaps he would find comfort in his room.

The door creaked as he opened it slowly. His dark eyes raising to the bed at the far end of the room. It's dark blue sheets were cold with emptiness. He was not here. Sasuke let his feet take him over to the bed slowly, and they stopped at its side. His hand touched the smooth fabric, letting his fingers glide across it as if it were the ocean blue. He removed his hand from the surface of the bed, and slid beneath the covers.

Itachi followed his brother a bit more slowly. The migraine throbbing through his brain. He pushed the door of Sasuke's room open, but was confused when he did not see him. He thought better of the situation, and headed to Gaara's room instead. The door was already open, and from the hall he could see the fragile form of his younger brother. "Sasuke, what happened?" Itachi asked softly, concern lining the threads of his tone. "Please Itachi, I just want to go to sleep." The Uchiha in the doorway lowered his gaze. He respected his brother's privacy, and knew that he simply wished to be left alone. It wouldn't hurt for him to find out later.

Sasuke did not move from his position. His gaze was steady, and it almost seemed as if he were in a trance. Nothing phased him at the moment, as if his heart had frozen. There was nothing but sleep before him now, and this time he let it take him.

The time that seemed to pass so slowly, in reality lept across the skies in swift motions. It was as if he was watching himself in slow motion, but the world was moving so fast. Dreams came and went, some held no significance other than to take up space in his mind, others played out scenes of the past. It was only by a sudden sound that he escaped the reveries that flooded throughout his concious.

"Sasuke! Hey Sasuke! Dude wake up!" Neji kept poking the teen until he saw a few signs of life. The Uchiha's dark eyes opened slowly, but closed again just as soon as the bright light peirced his line of sight. "Dude, Neji...what the hell?" Sasuke brought a hand up to shield his eyes from the harsh sun. He didn't remember it being that bright when he went to sleep, infact, he didn't remember much of anything before he went to sleep.

"Come on Sas! It's already 4:00pm!" Neji jumped up from the bed and was at the door in an instant. He was awfully energized about something, which wasn't all that odd, just a bit annoying at the moment. "What's the big deal? Wait...there's no way it's 4:00pm. I just went to bed a few minutes ago." Sasuke fell back onto the bed. He couldn't believe that even in his own house he couldn't find a moment of peace. "No, that was yesterday. Sas it's Friday. Now hurry up, we need to start getting ready for the party." Neji took off to the Uchiha's room and could be heard rummaging through random things, trying to find suitable articles of clothing.

Sasuke merely sat on the bed for a few more minutes, the thoughts finally sinking in. "It's WHAT?! How can it be Friday!" He shot up from his bed and ran over to his room. He stopped in his doorway, watching his friend look completely odd digging through this and that. "Neji, how could I have slept that long?" The other teen simply shrugged his shoulders and threw a shirt at him. "It's not like you were planning to go to school today anyway. Now, put this on. Oh, and these too." He threw a pair of black pants that had red stitching, there was something familiar about them, not just the fact that they were his, but something else. _Oh yeah, these are the pants Gaara wore that day. _He reminded himself. "I'm not sure I feel up to going to this party." Sasuke's expression seemed sullen as he turned from his white-eyed friend. "You are going whether you like it or not. You need to get your mind off of things, and that is just what you are going to do!" Suddenly, he felt as if he was three again. Being told what to do by someone his own age was rather annoying, but because it was Neji, he knew he wouldn't get anywhere by arguing. That is probably the only thing him and Gaara had in common.

"Fine.." He replied lowly. The door flung shut behind him, and he prepared himself for what his friend had planned for him. It wasn't much of a drastic change, a collar here, an arm band there. The only real difference was the eyeliner, which made him look so helplessly emo, which was actually a good thing in this case.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Sasuke asked impatiently. Neji was currently busy applying the last of the eyeliner, which was nowhere near his eyes. He didn't know it at the moment, but the Uchiha was now branded with a symbol on his forehead as well. The finishing touches were now complete, and his look was perfected. It had taken about an hour and a half to simply get everything on. The whole ordeal was completely unfair as Neji wasn't dressing up at all for the party.

"You're done now, you can go admire yourself in the mirror if you want." Sasuke stood up from the chair he had been sitting in for what seemed like forever. He let his legs streatch a little as he walked out his door and crossed into the bathroom opposite to him. He flicked the light switch and let his dark eyes gaze into the mirror. Tears almost welled up in his eyes at what he saw before him. Where Gaara's symbol of love usually bared, the symbol of betrayal now stood. Though Sasuke tried to keep himself away from those sorts of thoughts, his eyes could not help but return to the image.

He turned away from the mirror and ultimately left the room and headed downstairs to where Neji now waited for him. Once seen, Itachi almost glomped his little brother. "You look completely awesome!" Although it was a compliment, he wasn't completely enthralled. Neji had dressed him in the same thing Gaara was supposed to wear to this party. It almost seemed as if his friend was trying to make him more depressed than he already was. In a certain sense, he wouldn't really be suprised.

"Just take us to Kiba's house please." He stated flatly to Itachi. His brother nodded and walked out the door, for some reason, everyone seemed to be in a hurry. Everyone but him. He walked out the door slowly, his feet stopping on the top step. He looked up to the sky and saw the sun was setting on the horizon. It was a scene that was familiar to him, something he saw quite often in Illessence. In a way, he would give anything to be there now.

The ride to Kiba's house was short and quiet. There was an awkward tension that filled the air with silence. It was a quietness that no one felt courageous enough to brake.

The car came to a slow stop infront of an average sized house placed about fifteen yards from the side of the road. "What time do you guys want me to pick you up?" Itachi asked with a smile, trying to remain as positive as possible. Neji just shrugged his shoulders and turned toward Sasuke, who did the same. The eldest Uchiha turned back to the wheel, he figured that would be his reaction. "Well then, just try to have fun." He added more solemnly. Taking the car out of park, he proceeded to drive back from where he came.

The two teens simply stood there for a few moments, before then deciding to go into the house. Neji brought his hand up to knock on the door, but by the sound of the music eminating from to room inside, ther wouldn't be much point. Instead he opened the door and was greeted by a quite happy person. "Hey guys, glad you could make it. Dude, Sasuke! You look awesome! Come on in." Kiba opened the door further and let the two enter the room. "Help yourselves to the food and stuff, and if their's any songs you'd like to hear just tell the DJ. He's over there somewhere." He pointed somewhere in the general direction of behind him. "Oh, and if later on tonight you get a little frisky with the femmes, or males as the case may be, we've had some pretty odd things happen here already, just take it upstairs." The sheer expression on the teens face was enough to amuse anyone, it even got a smirk out of Sasuke. It almost seemed as if he were drunk, but as the host he wasn't entitled to drink until after the sun sets. This made it fair to everyone else that was still arriving.

At this time, the two friends parted ways. Neji stayed around to talk to Kiba, and Sasuke wandered through the sea of faces, trying to escape from the ones most familiar. The music was loud, not that it was a surprise, but at the moment it seemed almost too loud. He was searching for something, but for what even he wasn't sure of. Perhaps it was mere solice for which he sought. The peace he had been so dearly deprived of for the past couple of days.

He saw a small area that wasn't occupied, and it called to him. His feet drug him there with a hasteful quickness. Finally, he was outside of the croud and could now breathe. Leaning against the wall with an unreadable expression, he grabbed a nearby cup that seemed to be clean enough, and filled it with a random drink out of the pump. He pressed the rim of the cup to his lips and let the liquid slide down his throat evenly. It was cool against his burning throat, and seemed to give at least some relief of his day.

Off to the side, in the far corner of the room, a group of odd looking males stood. There were five of them, and every time he glanced over toward them, they were staring right back. They seemed rather shady from this distance, but the thought didn't really concern him much. Sasuke wasn't exactly the portrait of holyness at the moment himself. If anything, he was the most gothic looking person there. Not that he minded of course. There were also another pair of eyes in the room that he may have noticed, were he in his usually alert state, but for this time, they were overlooked.

The time passed slowly. Music went crashing through his ears, some songs almost making him want to leave the party altogether. The next one sounded a bit familiar, and as the music played further, he realized what it was. If there was going to be anything to break him down, this just might be it.

_Just when I believed, I couldn't ever want for more. This ever changing world, pushes me through another door._

He had never realized it before, but this song had so much meaning to how he truly felt. He kept trying with Gaara, but something always went wrong. He would get so close, and just when he thought he had reached him, he would push him away. It made him wonder if Gaara ever planned on trying to get close to him, and the thought that perhaps he was simply toying with him, only seemed to tear him apart further.

_I saw you smile, and my mind could not erase the beauty of your face._

In a way, it would make more sense. Gaara always found his ways to tease him, but at the last moment he would simply stop, as if nothing had ever happened. After a while, he would simply continue on as if he never started anything. _He's always waiting. Why does he always keep away from it? Why does he not explain it to me?_

_Just for a while, won't you let me shelter you?_

_Why does he refuse me? Can he not see I have given everything for him? What more does he need? _Sasuke brought his hands up to his face and leaned his head back against the wall. He let his body slowly slide to the floor.

_Hold on to the night, hold on the the memories. I wish that I could give you something more, and I could be yours._

Apart for so many years, brought together by some strange force outside of their control. Their destiny was to be together, but life was tearing them apart. Was their love nothing but an illusion, as so many loves have become? If it weren't real, would he be feeling this pain within his heart? He did not want to think this, but there was nothing more he could say, nothing more he could do.

_How do we explain something that took us by suprise. Promises invade love that is real but in disguise._

If Gaara did truly care about him, would he leave him like this, leave him to be alone? He left him a couple times before, but each time he returned. Would this time be different? These questions and more plagued the mind of the young Uchiha as he sit on the floor of Kiba's livingroom.

_What happens now? Do we break another rule, let our lover's play the fool? I don't know how to stop feeling this way..._

_Hold on to the night, hold on to the memories. I wish that I could give you something more, and I could be yours._

He let his eyes close slowly, his memory flooding with images of the redheaded teen's face. He could remember everything. The way he held him when something was wrong. How easily he could settle his troubled mind. With the many ways Gaara made him happy, he hurt him just as well. The memories pained him, but he just could not forget his face.

_Well it seems that I've been true to everybody else but me, and the way I feel about you makes my heart long to be free. _

_Everytime I look into your eyes I'm helplessly aware, that the someone I've been searching for is right there._

Sasuke always thought that his seafoam gaze could tell all. It could show what was on his mind, what he felt like expressing, and what he wished to keep hidden. They always made him feel as if he were safe, that as long as they were on him, nothing could hurt him. They were his sanctuary, and also his prison.

He could hear the refrain of the song slowly fading away, and it was only then that he had the courage to lift his head. When he did, he saw a figure infront of him. It surprised him that anyone had even noticed he was there, but he didn't let that cloud his judgement at the moment. As he trailed his gaze to the figure's eyes, he found them to be familiar. He hadn't expected to see them again, but as Kiba mentioned earlier, odd things have happened already.

"Hey there. Sasuke is it? My name is Kunoi. I saw you sitting here alone, and I was kind of curious as to why. Are you alright?" The guy standing before him, looked completely out of place. He was dressed in a pair of black dress pants, and a white shirt that buttoned up the front, except it wasn't buttoned up the front. His hair was a pale, yet oddly brilliant gold color that resembled a candle's flame. His eyes though, his eyes were a dark green, of which he had only seen once before.

Sasuke didn't really want to be rude, but he honestly couldn't hear a word the dude was saying. He brought his hand up to his ear, a clear sign that he didn't understand him. Kunoi laughed a little and took the Uchiha's hand and lifted him from the floor, and took him into another room. "There, it might be a little better in here." He said with slight annoyance. Sasuke blinked a few times, he didn't even know the guy yet, and he already found him odd.

"This music is giving me a headache." Said the ebony haired teen a bit loudly, his hand digging into his hair. "Well I don't know where would be much quieter." Kunoi yelled back. It was just then that a random person who just happened to be passing by at the moment pointed upward. The two looked up, and for a moment Sasuke didn't even know what it meant. He was a bit slow at the moment.

Kunoi stared up at the ceiling. "Why didn't I think of that?" He asked himself. Once again he took the Uchiha's hand and led him to the stairs, then proceeded to the second floor. With each step they climbed the music seemed to dim. It was a welcoming experience for Sasuke, whose head wasn't accepting the noise that well. The blonde haired stranger saw a room that appeared to be unoccupied, and entered it casually, letting go of Sasuke's hand. "This is a nice house this kid's got, wouldn't you agree?" He asked with a whimsical smile that rivaled Neji's, to the point where he wondered if they were somehow related. "Yeah, I guess. Who are you anyway?" Sasuke asked half-heartedly.

"Me? I'm Kunoi Omanaki. I graduated last year from Konoha High." Even with his oh-so-vague description, he still didn't really know who the guy was. He imagined he was popular, as he was quite easy on the eyes, but that was about it. "What about you? I know you are of the famous Uchiha's. I know your brother, Itachi. We were in most of the same classes. He was quite the guy; everyone wanted to be around him. I've heard that you've been following in his footsteps, and are the new prince of the school. I don't find that hard to believe. You look as if you'd be quite popular. Which begs the question of why you were alone." He turned back toward Sasuke and took a few steps closer to him.

_Man this guy talks alot. _The Uchiha said to himself. "I don't really want to talk about it. How do you know so much about me anyway?" He asked irritably. Kunoi leaned closer to his face as he chose his words wisely. "It is hard _not_ to know about someone you admire." This set Sasuke on a bit of an edge. "Yeah, well Itachi's more popular than I am anyway." He turned his face away from the stranger and let his gaze fall to the floor.

Kunoi brushed the back of his hand against Sasuke's face, and brought his lips close to his ear whispering softly. "But there is so much that I like about you. That adorable face, and the body that some can only imagine." The stranger let his other hand stray to the bottom of the Uchiha's shirt and slip beneath it effortlessly. He drug his hand up his side slowly, each finger hitting a different sensitive area.

Sasuke pulled away from him harshly, but he found that he was trapped. A wall was only a few inches behind him. Kunoi quickly grasped the Uchiha's wrists and slammed them against the hard wall above his head. Then, on the other side of the room the door opened quickly, and a few more figures entered the room. They were the same strange guys that Sasuke had seen earlier. Apparently, they had all of this planned out.

"Itachi is your own age! What the hell do you want me for?!" Screamed Sasuke angrily. Despite the man's almost feminine look, he had a tight grip on his wrists, and there wasn't much he could do to escape his grasp. "There is an innocence about you that your brother lacks. The fear that is instilled upon the victim when experiencing something for the first time. It makes my blood catch fire!" There was a sinister hiss in Kunoi's voice, one that Sasuke knew he had heard somewhere before, but thinking just wasn't possible at the moment.

The four men behind them approached slowly. "My lord, is it our turn yet?" The one male asked as he soon stood beside their ringleader. "Yes," he said as he released the Uchiha's wrists. "What is fun without the bloodshed?" He stated sadistically. The other three men rushed to surround Sasuke as Kunoi stepped back.

"We've heard that you haven't taken your classes of the Shinobi yet little Sasuke. It's too bad, because we have." The smooth voice came from one of the four that now held a kunai in his hand. The blade glinted in the dim light, as if boasting its sharpness. "Let's see how strong you really are." Came the voice of another as the kunai was pressed against the flesh of his arm. The blade was drug across his skin, leaving a trail of crimson to stream downward, and drip to the floor.

It took everything he had to keep from crying out in the pain they created upon him, but he knew that if he did, it would only please them more. "Oh, so you're trying to be tough. Well how about we try that pretty little face of yours?" Came yet another voice, and again Sasuke felt the cold steel break his surface. This time, the wound came across his cheek bone, and down to his jaw. There was no more he could do to keep himself silent. He inhaled sharply and a small whimper escaped his lips, and tears were welling up in his dark eyes.

"That's what I like to hear. Just be careful not to harm his face too much." This time it was Kunoi who spoke, and it only made the four men even more eager. They obeyed what their leader had said, and instead lifted the black T-shirt from Sasuke's body. The same kunai was pressed against his middle and was let to fall down to the lining of his pants. His reaction was louder than before, and he let his tears fall freely. There was only one thing that could make it worse now, and he knew it was soon to come.

The door across the room opened and closed once more. Sasuke closed his eyes tight, fearing that with one more person, the pain would only increase. Instead of another voice though, he only heard silence. He could not see the figure from this distance, and even if he could, his eyes were too glazed over to be able to distinguish one person from another. Two of the men that hovered over him turned to see what the problem was, and once they realized what it was, their kunais dropped to the floor.

Kunoi shifted uneasily as his nervous gaze met with a torrent of seafoam that seemed to bore into his very soul. "If you wish to keep that pretty head on your shoulders, free the Uchiha." The tone was low, and had an eerie hatred among it that made the blonde man's blood run cold. Still, it was not enough to deter the cocky leader. "And what exactly do you plan on doing if we refuse?" He asked with a smirk lacing his lips.

"If you are so brave to ask such a question, then you deserve all of its consequences." And with that a pool of sand began to appear at his feet, but there was something different about it. His usual tanned colored sand was now blackend and giving off a thickly dark smoke. The redhead took a few steps to where the men held Sasuke. The sand at his feet shot towards the wall and stopped for a brief moment, it surrounded their feet with a grip that none could escape. And with a violent strike it lashed them through the air and into the wall on either sides of the room, and they vanished.

Sasuke was freed of their clutches, but was unable to move. At this time, Kunoi knew better than to toy with such a force. He backed up slowly until his back was pressed against the glass window behind him, and he dissappeared within a coil of darkened smoke.

With all gone but Sasuke, he rushed over to his side. "Gaara...I thought you had left me...for good this time..." Tears were still falling from the Uchiha's face. All of the emotions he harbored within him flooded his gates, and were let go with his pain. Gaara took him in his arms, and his expression softend. "I am sorry Sasuke. I never wanted to leave you. I was afraid that if I were to stay with you, you would end up getting hurt. Now I see that I abandoned you instead." He closed his eyes and pulled Sasuke nearer to him. He only wanted him in his mind, but the loud sounds from below couldn't be blocked. He felt guilty for what had happend, but knew there was nothing more he could do. "I will never leave you again..." He whispered softly.

Sasuke opened his eyes only slightly, his head pounding in pain as everything began to take its tole. He brought his face closer to Gaara, and whispered softly in his ear. "I love you..Gaara.." And suddenly, the loud music which had thrummed through their heads..slowly pulsed away .Everything was forgotten. Every sheild torn down. There was nothing left to hide, and no reason to deny what was in their hearts. No reason at all.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. It took a lot for me to write it, but after I started it wasn't all that hard. See, I had everything planned out all along! Everyone is complaining about how they don't see enough of Gaara and Sasuke kissing and making out and stuff, well like I said. Something had to happen in order for their love to be triggered completely, you just had to be patient. Thanks for the reviews...even though I did get a bad one...Is this story really getting lame? cries


	14. Lovelorn Promises

Chapter 14

I have nothing to say this time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Life is so easily invaded by those things of which we never expect. The strongest of beings believe that nothing can touch them, or at the very least, nothing would try. This arrogance ultimately leads to one's own downfall. There are a mere few that are lucky enough to surpass this, and are able to find good in the situations otherwise deemed as evil and cruel. Destiny is carved from these trying times, when one must choose between pride and love.

What once were raging waves of seafoam, now calmed into gentle pools about to rise above their borders. Never before had words sounded so sweet, as they were usually lined with a bitter crust that led the mind to wonder what true meaning they held. So many times before he had heard them being spoken, but the hollow sound filled with a blackness that until now he could not place. It was the empty echo of a lonly heart, yearning for a love to call in return.

Gaara was unsure how to respond, companionship and interaction had long been nothing more than language in need of definition. But it was now that he realized that these words, these symbols of intent, could not be defined in that of similar origin. A thought or phrase that could not be read or explained, but only felt. Even through the years that have passed, lying in wait for one day to be recognized, he could not be sure that his intent of 'love' was the same. How could he be sure that in this moment, the lurching in his heart was infact the need to be held, to be forgiven for all that he has done to cause harm within himself, and others?

Clairity in a clouded mind was nothing but a dream, but even dreams show their truth, despite their almost meaningless appearance. In that moment, he realized that there was nothing to discern,

no reason for second guessing what was felt in his heart. For what purpose has logic ever served in the palace of the soul?

Gaara lifted his hand from the pale boy's back, and placed it gently on the back of his head, pressing him closer. His soft words floated through the air, caressing the wounds that burned at Sasuke's flesh. "You will never know, how long I have waited for this feeling to touch my heart. And it is in you, that those words find their true purpose. I love you Sasuke, more than you will ever believe." He pulled back from him slowly, his eyes painting a portrait of every detail of his face into his memory, before completing the picture with his lips pressed so softly against those of the broken Uchiha.

As they parted once more, Sasuke kissed the wetness that stained the red head's pale face. "Gaara, you are crying..." A soft smile touched Gaara's pale lips, and he pressed himself closer. "These are tears of happiness, I can assure you of that." With his touch as gentle as his voice, he stole the lips of the Uchiha once more. The kisses they shared were soft and sweet, each healing a different wound of the night.

When at last they pulled away, Sasuke couldn't help but give a small chuckle. "What's with all the kisses?" He asked teasingly. Gaara merely snickered and turned away, his voice filled with mocked hurt. "You don't want my affections? Fine, I'll go give them to someone who does." He paused, a sly smirk passing his lips. "I bet Neji knows how to get rid of this frustration." Sauske took a double take on that statement. Not really having much time to give it thought, he gave Gaara a glare that to him, was more cute than anything. Though he did accomplish what he was aiming for, he had struck a nerve.

"You wouldn't do that would you?" Sasuke asked, his tone lowering to a worried level. "Ha, of course not. I have no interest in that high strung friend of yours." He stated simply, his eyes closing as if to drive away the thought. "High strung? Is that bad? I can be high strung sometimes, does that bother you? Tell me if it ever does!" It was becoming obvious what the objective the redhead had was; to freak the hell out of his companion. "Sasuke relax.." He stated with a flat tone. "I can't, now I'm paranoid. I have to go talk to Neji.." Sasuke rose to his feet, trying to get a steady footing as he aimed to go downstairs. Gaara grabbed onto Sasuke's belt loop with one finger, preventing the teen from going more than two inches. "No you don't.." He said simply.

"Yes I do. I'm new to this stuff, he has to teach me things.." The Uchiha turned to face the floor, he was becoming a little more than nervous at this point.

"Oh really?" Gaara asked sarcastically.

"Yes."

"Like what?"

"..Like...uh.." Sasuke's cheeks began to turn a bright red, and he adverted his gaze quickly. "I don't know.." A rather toothy grin occupied the redhead's face as a low and rather odd chuckle escaped his throat. "Heh...pervert." The blush that had covered only the Uchiha's cheeks spread like fire across his face as he turned quickly, a shocked look adorning his features. "Wh-what? I'm not a pervert!" Sasuke shouted desperately, trying to cover his trip-ups. "Oh yes you are. I bet you were going to ask Neji something along the lines of..What you should do if ever you 'accidentally' walk into the bathroom while I'm in the shower. The glass is quite clean, and would give a conciderable view to the wandering eye. Maybe he'd give you a little advice on 'lathering up'.." He put a bit more emphasis on his last words, his seafoam gaze holding just barely contained amusement as he looked upon his embarressed friend.

"That's...not true." Sasuke's hands rose to the top of his head, and his arms pressed together to hide his face. His body slowly going back down into a kneeling position. Gaara couldn't help but feel a little guilty about unnerving his friend. He reached out his hands to pull Sasuke into a warm embrace. "I'm just joking. I know you wouldn't do that. I know you could figure out what to do on your own." The teen's body tensed with his comment, trying his best to hide his face. "Come on Gaara.." Sasuke pleaded.

The redhead sighed a little as he figured he should stop. "You're feeling awfully hot, we should get you home." He said in a rather suspicious tone as he rose to his feet, bringing the Uchiha with him. "That's your fault. Anyway, I'm not leaving before I see Neji. If anything, Itachi is his ride home." His tone was calmed now, and his face was begining to return to its naturally pale color. Of course, this wouldn't last long.

"I'm sure Neji will figure something out, he's a smart kid after all. As for you, these wounds need to be taken care of. And as much as it hurts me to say this, before they are taken care of, there won't be any hope of dancing. So there is no point in us being here any longer." Gaara bent a little infront of the Uchiha, his left hand slipping behind his knees, and his right staying put on his back. "Now, off we go." He said as he lifted Sasuke from the ground, gaining a soft gasp from him in the process. "Gaara! What th--..I told you I want to talk to Neji."

"And I told you we're going home." He said with a rather odd amount of demand in his tone. "Put me down!" Sasuke whined half-heartedly, not making much of an effort to escape his grip. "No." He replied simply. "Gaara, I want to talk to him!" The raven haired teen pleaded, even though he knew he had no hope. "I'm not letting you go."

"Please."

"Nope."

"Gaara.."

"No."

"Com-"

"No."

"Okay, but don't you think it would look kind of weird if you carried me downstairs like this?" He asked as if his companion hadn't noticed this. He did have a point though, they resembled the 'just married' look that you'd find in a bridal magazine. The thought made Gaara laugh, but he kept that on the inside. "Oh, I guess you're right. What was I thinking?" And with his simple words he all but threw the Uchiha over his shoulder and proceeded to walk to the other end of the room.

"How is this any better?" He asked irritably. "What difference does it make? I'm not letting you down anyway."

"Oh come on!"

"No."

"Gaa-"

"I said no."

"But-"  
"No."

"Thi-"

"No."

"GAARA!" Sasuke shouted as loud into the teen's ear as he possibly could in this position, and he actually stopped. "Yes?" He asked, as if nothing was wrong. "..You're hurting me.." Sasuke's voice was soft and low, and it caused Gaara's body to freeze. His eyes widened with realization, he had almost forgotten that Sasuke had been injured, and was to be handled with care. Immediately he rushed over to the nearby bed and laid the boy in his arms down gently. "Sasuke, I'm sorry. I had no idea." Gaara's voice was filled apology, and it carressed the ears of the Uchiha like silk.

"It's alright." Sasuke assured with a smile. Normally, he wouldn't have said anything at all, but if he would have been in that position for much longer, his wounds would begin to reopen; and he knew all too well that Gaara would react more to that than anything, and would then feel absolutely terrible. "I do think we should be heading home, as you said, I won't be doing much dancing. And hanging around here with this wounds would only raise suspicions." The redhead nodded in agreement. He couldn't help but wonder what Itachi's reaction would be though. "Alright. I'll give you my shirt, seeing as yours is now nothing but strips of cloth."

Sasuke let out a slight chuckle. "That's all it ever really was." He said teasingly. The shirt was originally Gaara's, and he felt a little bad for destroying it, even if it wasn't his fault. "Pity, I liked that shirt. Though it looked better on you than me in my opinion. Anyway, here, take this." He said with a subtle grin, pulling off the black button-up shirt rather than taking the effort to unbotton it. After he got it off, he took each button from its respective hole until the shirt was spread open. He hadn't thought about it at the moment, but this action was completely pointless. His companion noted this, and laughed a little at his absentmindedness.

Gaara looked over to him, a bit puzzled as to why he was being laughed at. He looked at the shirt, then to Sasuke, and did this for several moments. His gaze became a flat stare as he realized what he had done, but he simply shook his head and motioned for the Uchiha to sit upright. He obeyed, and Gaara took the shirt and carefully dressed him. His fingers lingering only a trice at each button that went up the line. "There, much better." He said with a little triumphance in his voice.

"Won't it be a little odd if you don't have a shirt?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow. Gaara simply stared at him. "Have you seen half the people down there? We'll be lucky if they all still have pants on." They both laughed at the thought of their classmates, and wondered how many of them were actually sober at the moment. Kiba would be of course, and Neji wasn't that into alcohol. It was pondered whether this was a good thing or not, but brushed off the thought as Sasuke got to his feet, and they both headed to the door.

As they were walking down the stairs, they noticed that there were a little too many people giving odd looks into their direction. It was then that Sasuke remembered Kiba's words when he and Neji first arrived. _"Oh, and if later on tonight you get a little frisky with the femmes, or males as the case may be, we've had some pretty odd things happen here already, just take it upstairs." _The Uchiha's face lit with the bright red that had been occupying his cheeks for most of the night as he realized what was going through everyone's mind. "Oh god.." He muttered under his breath.

Gaara turned to face him, a curious expression lining his features. "What's wrong?" He asked, noticing the color that was again taking over Sasuke's face. "Oh nothing, just everyone now thinks we were banging each other for the past two hours." His voice was rather flat, which surprised him. Of course, this statement did nothing more than amuse the usually unphased Gaara. "Let them think what they want. I'm sure none of them will even remember this party happened come Monday morning." He had a point. While most of them were respected students, they were teenagers none the less, and most of them drank when at these sorts of events.

The two simply kept walking, weaving through the mass of bodies that pressed closely as they danced. As they reached the door, Sasuke almost had to gasp for air. "Man, how can they breathe in there?" He asked rhetorically. Gaara simply looked past him and opened the door, taking the Uchiha's hand and pulling him outside. His gazed searched the surrounding area, looking for a sign in the darkness. Soon spotting Itachi's car, he walked over to where it was parked.

"Itachi's here already? How did he know we'd be leaving?" Sasuke asked, his eyes turning to Gaara questioningly. His companion didn't face him, but instead kept walking. "I called him before I came to your room. I told him that something was wrong and I wanted him to be here just incase." His voice had changed drastically, and seemed as chilled as the night air that surrounded them. Sasuke figured he wouldn't ask about his mood, but instead, something that had been bothering him. "That reminds me, I've been meaning to ask you..How did you know I was even at the party, let alone being harassed in that room?" He asked curiously. Gaara replied quickly, "I could smell your blood. And somehow, even despite that, I just knew you were hurting." His tone was a bit more distant this time as they approached Itachi's car.

Gaara opened the back door for Sasuke, who slid to the other side so he could sit beside him, and shut the door. Itachi gazed back at his brother in the mirror, his eyes closing slightly as he noticed the wound on his face. Questions would be for later, and from his conversation with Kaoru earlier, he had an idea as to what was going on.

---------------------Flash-----------------------

Kaoru watched as the Uchiha stirred beside her. He had been asleep for many hours, and was only now showing signs of life. "It is good to finally see you awake." Came the rich and soft tones of the dragoness. Itachi felt his eyes open slowly, letting their crimson depths fall upon the beauty before him. "Kaoru? How long have I been asleep?" He asked in a dazed tone, his mind begining to register that he was still in Illessence. "It has only been a few hours, but your sleep was deep." She replied softly, her clawed hand reaching out to rest on his shoulder.

Itachi nodded, remembering only a little of what happened before he blacked out. "Wait, you did that to me, didn't you? You put me to sleep..but why?" He asked with small hesitation, his eyes trailing across his figure to make sure everything was in its place. Although he sort of knew Kaoru wouldn't do something so indecent, he was still a guy, and the thought wouldn't escape his mind; her attire wasn't helping this.

The head of the dragoness was bowed only slightly, but her cerulean crystal horns caught the light of the setting sun, sending rays of obscured light to fall on her legs. "There was something I needed to do, and having you awake would pose a threat. I apologize, but it was for your own good." With her words she edged closer to him, her hands both settling on either of his sides and grasping his shirt at its base. As she began to pull upward, she noticed a soft gasp coming from her current companion. Still, she continued until it was completely off and she pressed her right hand to the center of his chest. There was a strange warmth about it, and something she recognized. She moved into a better position for what she was about to do, and straddled his lap.

Itachi's body twitched, his guy mind was preventing his normal mind from working, and it was soon to become a problem. "Kaoru, what ar-"

"Shh.." She pressed a finger to his mouth to silence his words, but soon replaced her finger with her lips. His body froze, unsure of what to make of her actions, and he could not find a good way to respond, so he simply let his body do the thinking. He took his shaking hands from his sides and placed them on her hips in a hesitant motion. At least if he needed an excuse, it was simply to support her..or that it was a reflex. Give him a break, he's a guy after all, and thinking in this situation wasn't exactly a strong point.

Meanwhile, Kaoru's breath flowed from her mouth and passed into Itachi's. Dark smoke twined within her body and flowed into his, and gently she pulled away. She noticed the expression his body gave, and it puzzled her for a few moments. Kaoru was by far not a shy creature, and as a dragoness she was rather upfront. It had been almost 17 years since she last delt with humans, and their habit of confusing intentions was almost lost to her. Although Itachi was not human, he had lived among them for 19 years, which were 19 too many as far as Kaoru was concerned.

A soft smile spread across her lips as she realized what she had put into his head. Instead of making him feel even more awkward, she simply continued what she started. Her hand was still placed on his chest, and her touch was firm. Slowly, smoke eminated from her palm and spread across his flesh. "One Thalice can tell when another they are familiar with is in danger before it happens. I could sense an odd aura about you before, and I knew that these signs were becoming apparent. There could be no other reason for this to happen, and I realized that Sasuke was to be in danger. When the smoke spreads over your body completely, your mind will meld with his, and you will feel what he will feel when this happens. It may not be pleasent, but it is necessary if we are to help him in the future." Itachi's warm gaze closed with realization as he began to understand what she spoke of. "Will it be a trying experience?" He asked with an air of calmness.

Kaoru's liquid gaze softend at his question, for she could only answer truthfully. "Perhaps. Some can handle these things, while others remember that the pain is to happen to someone they care for, and that is what breaks them." Her voice was gentle, caressing his mind to ease. She took her hand from his chest and grasped his at his side, her delicate fingers twining with his own.

The smoke that spilled from her palm had now engulfed his body, and with a flick of her wrist, it faded into itself, and was no more. The once pure crimson eyes of the chilled Uchiha had now turned to obsidian stone, and she knew, the transformation was complete. "Itachi.." Her voice was a sullen whisper in the gaining night, carried on the breeze to fill his ears. "Close your eyes, and tell me what you see." She commanded gently, her hand squeezing his a little harder.

Itachi did as he was told and closed his eyes, a torrent of images and sounds flowed through his mind, until there was nothing but darkness, and the different sensations that caressed his body. "I can't see anything, but I can hear music, and voices. There is a strange amount of heat surrounding me, but I've felt it before. It's a typical party environment. Sasuke did have a party to go to tonight, but I didn't think he was going...Since Gaara left and-"

"What?!" Kaoru interjected. While Sasuke had sounded a little distant when he spoke to her earlier, she did not think it was for such a reason. Itachi opened his eyes to gauge her expression, losing a little focus in the process. "You mean he didn't tell you?" Kaoru shook her head subtly, and let him continue. "He said that after they came home, Gaara refused to talk to him, and when he woke up for school the next day..he was gone. He wasn't in school, and he wasn't there when he returned." Itachi finished, his thumb subconsciously stroking the small hand in his. Kaoru lowered her head, trying to clear these thoughts from her mind. At this time, Gaara was not her concern, and she needed to focus on Itachi and Sasuke. "The matter will be delt with later, resume what you have been observing." Itachi did as was asked and closed his eyes once more, focusing on what was happening to him.

"The noise is starting to fade, but only to a point, he must be going into another part of the house...I can hear a voice, so he's not alone."

"Male or female?" She asked flatly. "Male, and a little familiar." He stated with hesitation, his mind trying to remember where he knew the voice from. It wasn't surprising if he knew the person, as he was popular with most other people. "Wait a second, he said he graduated last year...Omanaki..It's Kunoi Omanaki!" Kaoru's gaze stiffened and turned to solid amber stone. She knew the name, and the reason did nothing to please her. "That's not good. Kunoi is in league with Kinata, and if he is with your brother...somehow I fear there are plans that delve outside of regular conversation ahead." There were shards of amber crystal that lined the eyes of the dragoness. Anger rose within her like bile to a sickend stomach, and it was growing harder to maintain.

"Continue." Was all she said, waiting for his relay. He nodded, feeling the tension that coursed through the air that surrounded them, noting her unease. "Not much is happen-..wait, I take that back..he's close." Too close to Sasuke for his liking. "There's a wall behind me, and more people, all male. I can hear their voices, but I can't understand what they're saying. There's something cold on-..ahh!" Itachi took in an audiable breath, and Kaoru knew he was in pain. She squeezed his hand, reminding him of where he was, and that she was still with him. Her body leaned closer to his, her eyes scanning every area until she saw it.

A line of smoke began to trail down his arm, showing the placement of the injury. Her eyes turned back to his face, as did the direction of her voice. "Tell me what is happening Itachi." She spoke smoothly, remaining calm despite his small cries. Itachi took a few deep breaths, Kaoru rising on his form as he did so, and focused on the events once more. "I'm being pinned to the wall, but there doesn't seem to be a reason. It's not a fight, just torture." He paused for a few moments. "I feel it again, the cold..the kunai is cutting my torso..damnit!" Kaoru followed his words, and saw the darkness appear on his face, as well as beneath her. Any more, and she may be forced to stop this.

"They've stopped. Kunoi is speaking but...wait, they're gone..the one's that are holding me are gone, but I can't move. There's still someone there, someone different..and I think he's getting closer. He smells of pine..and blood, dragon blood." Kaoru's eyes narrowed, her voice a mere angry mutter. "..Kinata..." She waited for him to finish, wondering what the God would have in store for Sasuke. "His voice..it's soft. He's holding me, I can feel him..his lips on mine. I think..I think he's crying...I am not sure, but I think I'm safe.." His body was slowly relaxing as he felt the smoke begin to rise from his body, and with it, his connection with the future events.

Kaoru could not bring her gaze from the ground. Thoughts swirled in her head, confusion mixed with joy and hope invaded her mind. "..Gaara.." She said softly. Her thoughts soon being shaken as she felt a pair of masculine arm embrace her. "You seem worried, but this happens in the future right? That means we can prevent it." Kaoru shook her head with his statement. This needed to happen. "I'm afraid we cannot do that Itachi. Sasuke must endure this pain, in order to find the happiness he seeks. For if he does not, Gaara will never hear the words of love he holds in his heart." Itachi's eyes widened at hearing this. Although he did not wish for his brother to experience what he had only moments ago, he knew better than to argue with a goddess. That, and there was something in her words he understood, and for a moment he simply smiled.

-----------------Flash-----------------

Itachi's gaze was solemn as he parked the car into their driveway, taking a few moments to simply stare out the windshield in thought. There was a smile on Sasuke's face as Gaara held him close, but still it was hard for him to accept that he could have prevented the pain his brother endured.

The three of them eventually got out of the car and headed into the house. The two younger teens went upstairs, and the eldest stayed behind, figuring the two needed a little time. He went into the living room and sat down on the couch, finding peace in the silence soon to be broken.

_"Are you alright Itachi?"_ Came the sweet and echoed voice of a mystic dragoness as it flowed from all around him. _"I will be fine Kaoru. I just need to relax for a little while, and remember the reason we left him to his fate." _The Uchiha's reply was troubled, and this much was expected. Kaoru understood what he felt, and knew that he would need time. _"It will be worth it when you see the true smile of love on his face. Just remember this, if nothing else, wounds of the heart heal much more slowly than those of the flesh. The pain he felt will soon be but a distant memory. The wounds will heal, and leave no scars to discern upon. If not his body was wounded, his heart would still be aching.." _Her voice trailed off as she closed the connection she had established, and left the Uchiha to his thoughts.

Meanwhile, upstairs Gaara was busy running back and forth between the bathroom and Sasuke's room, a few random things in hand each time he passed. "Hey Sas," Yelled Gaara, as he walked back from the bathroom slowly, his eyes focused on the back of a few things he was carrying. "I found a couple things. Cotton balls, this wrap..patch..stuff, alcohol, healing ointment, and I don't know what this thing is, but it has a leaf on it." He said as he held the box up while walking into the room.

Sasuke brought a hand to his forehead, a slightly amused sigh forming on his lips. "Gaara..those are tampons, and are totally not useful in this situation." The redhead looked at him for a minute or so, a puzzled expression lining his features. He turned the box over and began reading the back, his expression changing significantly. "Oh, these are those things girls use for-..Why do you have these?" He asked, turning to catch his gaze with a confused as hell look on his face.

"Girls used to come over here on a regular basis, friends of Itachi's..just friends. Anyway, I guess they either left them here or my brother bought them out of courtesy..or for his own amusement. I never could tell." Sasuke held back a soft laugh; not able to keep his curiousity at bay. "How is it possible that you didn't know what those were?" He asked with a quiet chuckle. Gaara merely stared at him, a blank expression on his face. "Come on. Does it look like I have much female interaction? Why the hell would I care what these are for?" He had a point. Then again, Sasuke wasn't exactly complaining that Gaara didn't get much attention from the femmes; it gave him a better chance. Even though, he no longer had to worry much about it.

"Okay, statement retracted. I apologize. Bring that stuff over here and get it on me." With that Gaara smiled, obeying what he had been told and bringing the supplies to Sasuke's bedside. The Uchiha began to unbutton the shirt Gaara had lent to him, and pulled it off of his body, watching as his companion seemed to stare at him. "Well, are you going to do it, or am I going to have to tend to my own wounds?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"With pleasure..master.." Gaara replied with a koi smile. He took a few of the cotton balls and doused them in alcohol before then pressing them to the injuries that lined the Uchiha's body. Though he was sure to be gentle, this didn't help the sting the alcohol presented. A sharp intake of breath could be heard as Sasuke closed his eyes tight. Oddly enough, this was only partially due to the sting, more so was it because Gaara was pulling the zipper of his pants down. A deep red flush spread across his cheeks as he turned his head away. He could feel his pants being dragged down until they were completely off. In a sense, he couldn't understand why he was so nervous. Gaara had seen him in his boxers before, but perhaps it was just the fact that he had never been the one who was taking them off that had him on edge, infact he was rather sure of it.

He soon gathered the nerve to look over to Gaara, who was paying no attention to his face. Sasuke calmed a little as he noticed the unphased expression that held his companion's features. Apparently his actions were nothing more than to gain better access to the wound that was quite low on his body. Pants however, were one thing, boxers were another, and Gaara knew that. The kunai had dragged its blade well below the top band of his boxers, but not too far. Even so, he would prefer to ask permission, rather than make the Uchiha even more uneasy than he needed to be. His soft seafoam gaze trailed up to meet Sasuke's dark eyes, his silent question answered with a nod.

Gaining the permission needed, he brought his hand up to grasp the elastic band and pull it down just enough to expose the injured area. Gaara hesitated for a moment. He could help but feel bad for what had happened to Sasuke. These wounds were undoubtably painful, and there was little he could do to change that. And though this time it wasn't him who caused the injuries, he felt partially responsible for leaving Sasuke alone. So he would apologize, in the truest form he knew. Slowly, and with the gentleness of a snowfall, he kissed the wounded flesh.

This time, Sasuke was neither surprised, nor embarrassed. He could feel the love that Gaara passed to him, and the thought spread a true smile across his lips. Gaara continued to kiss around the inflamed flesh, slowly straying from it and trailing kisses across his left pelvic bone. This area was always sensitive, and the redhead knew that. He recieved a gasp from his companion, and he couldn't help but smile in approval before pulling away.

"I guess I should be getting the rest of this stuff on you?" He asked almost rhetorically, yet somehow waiting for a reply. Sasuke shook his head, more to clear his mind than in answer. "Actually, I'd rather you didn't put any of that stuff on. I'm not all that fond of it." Gaara couldn't erase the grin on his face, it was so obvious the Uchiha was lying, which was odd concidering he was usually able to pull off anything with that nonchalant demeanor of his. He felt a little proud that he could shake him up a bit. "Alright, I won't put it on. You need to rest anyway, it's getting late." He was right, it was already 11:51pm.

Gaara stood from his kneeling position on the floor and leaned in to give a soft kiss to Sasuke on the forehead, but the raven haired teen had other plans. He pulled his companion's face down to his, their lips meeting in a better suited good night kiss. Gaara accepted it with pleasure, pressing firmly against the Uchiha before gently pulling away. "Good night Sasuke." He said softly while turning to head out the room, but was stopped by a hand that grasped his own. "Stay with me.." Came Sasuke's soft, and almost pleading tone. The sound of it made Gaara's heart melt, and would have made even the strongest man say 'aww', at least to himself anyway. He didn't reply, but simply smiled and crawled into the bed beside him.

As the two became situated under the covers, Gaara drew Sasuke near to him, and his head laid to rest on his chest. He enjoyed the feeling of having him so close, to be able to hold him, knowing that he no longer had to worry. It was a feeling they shared.

---------------------------

The next morning, Sasuke woke in the same position he had fallen asleep in, which was no real surprise. He looked up to Gaara's face, seeing a pair of glinting seafoam eyes to greet him. "Morning my dark ray of moonlight." Only Gaara could use an oxymoron like that without it sounding...moronic. All the same the greeting made him smile and he looked over to the clock beside his bed. "1:36pm!" He shouted practically into his companion's ear. Gaara flinched with the sudden burst of sound, taking his hold from the Uchiha before his panic stage set in and something was hurt.

"I can't believe I slept that long." When he turned back to look at the redhead, sheer innocence was held in his gaze, again making Gaara's mind cry 'aww!'. Instead of speaking his feelings, he simply shook his head and got up from the bed, dragging Sasuke with him. "Come on, Itachi is probably going to think we died. Either that, or he has a few selective thoughts in his head." He could hold back the smirk that crawled to his lips, and the Uchiha had pretty much the same reaction as the two walked out of the room and down the stairs.

For a while, Sasuke had forgotten that Gaara was shirtless, and he was wearing nothing but boxers himself. That is, until he heard Itachi choking on his coffee. "...--The hell were you two doing?" Gaara slung an arm around Sasuke's shoulder, and with a cocky smirk replied, "Oh come on Itachi, it was only a matter of time. Did you honestly think your tendancies wouldn't rub off on your delicious brother?" The younger of the Uchiha's gave the redhead one of the wierdest looks he had ever seen, and Itachi relaxed a little. "Guys, don't do that to me." Itachi pleaded, relief coating his voice.

"You know, Gaara has a point. What difference would it make if something did happen? I mean, it's not like you've never experienced things like this." Sasuke's voice was casual, which surprised the hell out of his redheaded lover, who had been trying to put him in a state of unease; obviously failing miserably. Apparently Itachi wasn't expecting this reaction either, as his eyes widened when he responded. "Sex, yes. Love, not so much. Which I can't say I'm proud of. You guys can do what you want, you're old enough, and I trust you. It was just a bit of a surprise." He flashed his 'I'm such an awesome brother' smile and turned to leave the room.

The rest of the weekend for the two boys wasn't much different. A few conversations about everyday things. Itachi going to get groceries for hours on end. Sasuke explaining a few things to Neji, more about him and Gaara than what happened at the party. It was a few days off that happened all to fast. And not a trip to Illessence for either of them, which was an odd, and seemingly rare occurance. The only time that, to them, held any real significance was Monday morning. The two had been talking, and decided that it was best to be open about being together. After all, what was the point in hiding something that made you happy.

Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji all walked along side the road that would eventually lead to the penitentiary which was their school. It would be a day of a little more than unease and nervousness, but of judgement and curiosity. Although most people in the school didn't have much of a problem with gay or bisexual people, it was the thought that two people such as Gaara and Sasuke getting together was the last thing anyone had expected. Hell, it was the last thing even they expected, but it was alright, and something that would prove to be worthwhile in the end.

As they approached the school, the three stopped. Sasuke looked up to Gaara, taking a deep breath to settle his nerves. "You ready?" He asked with a 'what happens, happens' smile. Gaara took the Uchiha's hand in his own, and with a warm hearted smile, walked with him into what lies ahead..

--------------------------------------------

This is the end of Chapter 14. I apologize for it being so late, I was having a little bit of trouble with this one. I have a feeling that if this were to be a book series, that this would be the end of the first book. Anyway, 160 reviews people.

He had been cast away, forgotten by the world of which he had thought to been born.


	15. Taming Uncertainty

Chapter 15

This is the longest I think I have taken to update, but it can't be surprising since I just got my 165th review!

If you people want more of this story, you have to prove it to me...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

In a matter of trust and uncertainty, one cannot ignore the questions that ask 'what if'. When a heart has been broken, something changes in the mind. The pain of heartache is far greater than that of any mortal wound, and that hurt is not easily forgotten. Just as a child has been burned by a flame, they remember to never touch it again. When trust is put forth, and broken, the heart does not want to feel that pain again, and so it shuts away every chance it may have. It hides away its longing for love, and its pang of loneliness. Feeble is the mind that depends on the response of those that surround. Foolish is the heart that breaks with a single fault.

The doors of a new day opened before them, as if expecting their arrival into something unfamiliar, and suddenly things seemed to come alive. People were buzzing around the halls, some talking to friends, others hurrying to gather their things for the earlier classes. The school had never seemed so crowded. There were so many faces, so many eyes that could stumble upon the hands that were twined within one another. Sasuke's pace quickened as he simply wanted to be at his locker, one of the only places that he felt particularly safe in school. It was his turf, and he was usually surrounded by friends who owned a similar space. Sort of an odd thing to think about a place where you simply place your books, but at the moment he wasn't about to refuse the offering of comfort. Normally, Gaara was his main source of peace, but being in his arms would undoubtedly cause more attention than he appreciated.

Gaara could feel the tension in the Uchiha's grip, and had to wonder why he was on such edges, even though it was rather blatant. He had to have been worried about his classmates. Still, it wasn't like the teen to be nervous about much of anything, except for him of course. He grinned at that. It pleased him to no end that he, of all people, could set Sasuke on end. When the two arrived at the Uchiha's locker, relief was evident. Sasuke let out a tense sigh that suggested he wished the day would simply fade into history. It was an action that did not go unnoticed. Gaara took a step closer and leaned his shoulder against the row of lockers, his face holding a warm smile as he faced his partner. He took his free hand and held it to the Uchiha's chest. "Your heart hasn't stopped racing since the moment we walked through those doors. Are you sure you're up for this?" Concern lined his tones and it was all he could do not to pull him into his embrace. But Sasuke shook his head, his eyes closing before replying. "I'm fine, just a little nervous." His voice caught the attention of their companion that had followed not far behind. "It gets easier as the day goes by, trust me. You get used to it quickly." Neji's voice was a happy overture to the bleakness of the moment. And despite his confidence, it was going to be a whole lot easier said than done.

This would be the first time Sasuke ever truly damned the fact that he and Gaara shared homeroom. He only hoped that his happy friend was right. It was at that moment of thought that the bell decided to send them all to the start of classes. For a few moments the Uchiha refused to show any signs of movement, so Gaara simply tugged at his hand until he was annoyed and began to follow. His hands were shaking something horrible as they walked through the door, and the redhead wanted to calm him, but he knew that any attempt would only make it worse. They just had to make it to their seats, after that things would be a little bit easier. But to Gaara's surprise, all of Sasuke's worries were for nothing, as no one really seemed to notice. Most people never really gave much thought to such things around here, as it was unwise to make assumptions. In their minds, Gaara could have just been dragging the Uchiha to homeroom, which in a sense he was. It was Itachi that Sasuke had to thank for their cautiousness. When he was in school, everyone was taught to mind their own business, and starting rumors about an Uchiha was just plain stupid. Then again, so was Ino, and she was about to prove it.

As the boys sat down, they heard a familiar and ranking voice approaching. Ino was coming on fast, and Sasuke braced for the worst as he knew exactly what she was going to do. She glomped him. "Sasuke! I thought you were going to Kiba's party on Friday? I didn't see you at all!" If a human's eyes could spit fire, Sasuke's head would be aflame. Surprisingly though, this daily routine of annoyance was somewhat comforting. "Come on Ino, get off." The Uchiha's voice was muffled as his face was pressed firmly to the table infront of him, Gaara all the while stifling a bit of laughter. For once, the girl did as she was instructed and removed herself from him, sitting down in the random chair to his left.

Sasuke shook his head a little as he sat back up, a small red mark beginning to form on his forehead. Another stifled chuckle from Gaara. He gave the redhead a side-glanced stare before turning his attention back to Ino. "I was at the party, just not for very long. I was upstairs mostly." This probably wasn't his wisest of replies. The blonde girl almost twitched with frustration. "Upstairs?! With who? Where is she? I'll show her!" She slammed her fist down on the table so hard that it reverberated up Sasuke's arm and caused a rather odd feeling. Her words were somewhat of a cue for his hero behind him as Gaara took their laced hands and placed them on Sasuke's knee. It took Ino a few moments to even notice the movement, but when she finally did, they both wished she hadn't.

"WHAT?! Sasuke I can't believe you! How could you let him do this to you?! You are not--"

"Don't you ever shut up?" Came a non-enthusiastic voice behind the blonde girl. She immediately turned to face the person who interrupted her, but stopped dead as she realized who it was. What were the odds of two people she crushed on so hard being right beside her at the same time? "Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" Gaara asked curiously before Ino even got the chance. The boy merely shrugged, "Miss Inogawa isn't here today I guess, and there's no one to cover for her, so we were sent to other homerooms." Confirmation of this quickly came through a familiar voice over the intercom: "All students with Miss Inogawa's history class will report to the auditorium during their respective class periods."

"Sweet." Said the three boys in unison. That announcement meant no work for the day, but it also meant social interaction, which was a double-edge for the Uchiha, and just his luck. Somehow, Gaara could sense his uneasiness, and gave his hand a light squeeze. Sasuke turned over his shoulder and flashed a thankful smile to Gaara, and with it came the bell.

All the students, recently assigned or otherwise headed to their classes. A particular group of boys, and an irritating girl now on their way to the auditorium for the period. Upon arriving, Shikamaru tapped the Uchiha on the shoulder and signaled him to follow. Gaara was curious as to why his classmate was taking the boy from him, but he let it go and simply waited for them to return. As the two reached the bathroom, Shikamaru kicked out a couple of the seventh graders and then turned to Sasuke. The boy was an odd one, a bit taller than the Uchiha, although sometimes he felt it was due to his ponytail. His brown hair was always kept back, and it made the Uchiha wonder just how long it was. Shikamaru wasn't an athletic, or even mildly enthusiastic person who did well to stray away from strenuous activity. Still, he was probably the most intelligent person in school, and that included teachers. He was good at planning and quick thinking, and that made him very observant.

He turned to Sasuke, his eyes hesitating on his face before turning away again. "When did this happen?" He asked in a monotone, his eyes settling on the floor. The Uchiha wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to simply brush off the question, as if he had no idea of the boy's intention, but he knew Shikamaru would see through it. With a soft and quiet sigh, he explained everything.

Silence. Nothing was said as the two walked back toward the auditorium. Shikamaru hadn't even given his opinion on the situation, and the thought made Sasuke a little uneasy. The awkwardness momentarily increased as they approached the door, leaning on its frame was Gaara. Sasuke stopped while his classmate continued onward, sparing a subtle smile caught only by the redhead. Gaara looked down upon the Uchiha who appeared distant as he fixed his gaze on his feet. He rose a pale hand and tipped the boy's head up, his gentle seafoam eyes washing over his companion's features. A feathered kiss swept across Sasuke's lips, and a smile soon surfaced.

As the two entered the auditorium, the loud echoes of conversation died down to mere whispers. All eyes falling upon them as they took their seats near a group of familiar people. Again there was silence, no one dared speak the questions plaguing their minds. Ino was most likely the culprit. Her mouth couldn't be sewn shut with steel thread. After a few minutes, a voice sounded from the blonde sitting two seats behind them. "So Sasuke, is it true what Ino says?" Naruto's loud voice echoed in the large room, gaining everyone's attention that wasn't already focused on the couple.

Flecks of pink scattered across his pale face as he turned from the boy, and his question. A sudden 'oof' was heard as Neji shoved his elbow into Naruto's ribs, wishing he had done it sooner. "You know, that wasn't very nice, Naruto. He feels bad enough." Blue eyes blinked at the statement, he hadn't planned on embarrassing the Uchiha. He didn't even know such a thing was possible. He sunk back into his seat, a wash of guilt covering his face.

Gaara looked up from Sasuke, his eyes trailing from Neji to Naruto, flicking briefly upon the other faces that surrounded them. He brought his attention back to his companion. The boy was shaking, his eyes sealed shut as he tried to ignore the burning sensation of attention that was fixed on Gaara and himself. The redhead lowered, a soft smile spreading across his lips as they met Sasuke's head, just above his ear. He whispered quietly, "What are you so afraid of? They are only curious." He stopped just in time, for if his words had lasted a second later, they would have been lost to the squeals of every girl within a ten-foot radius.

The redhead pulled back, a confident smile stealing away from Sasuke's uneasiness. "See?" he stated rhetorically. Gaara's attention was again directed to the crowd, more to Neji than anyone else. If there was a single person in the school that could help in such a situation, it was him. He was about to ask for such aid, but was cut off by what would be the first headache of the day.

"Oh my god! That was sooo hot! You two should totally kiss! I want a picture!" And that was Sakura. The only girl the boy's ever knew to have her personality on a pink platter that was served daily. The bright hues of her hair only furthered the preppy accent of her words. Still, Gaara couldn't deny that this sort of attention could be just what Sasuke needed. Even if all he wanted to do at the moment was crawl under a rock and die; Gaara being his rock. Knowing that others approved, and even enjoyed their newly discovered relationship was better than to be cast aside. Although the down side to this was dealing with the fangirls on a daily basis, it was worth it.

The redhead nuzzled into his partner, a soft and low growl that only Sasuke could manage to hear. It was a pleading sound, as if fighting for Sakura's suggestion. Upon not receiving a response, Gaara's coaxing took another step. The hand that lay at rest on Sasuke's knee slowly crept upward to his thigh, curving to the inner edges of the more sensitive area. If the Uchiha wouldn't comply willingly, he'd just have to put him in a position that would give him no choice. And it worked.

Sasuke's hand flew to Gaara's and yanked it from his leg. The flush of his cheeks growing steadily, but this time it could be attributed to a strange amount of anger building within. "Gaara, please don't do that." The Uchiha's voice was quiet, the discontentment only heard by the closest ears. The redhead obeyed, realizing that perhaps he wasn't helping his companion. "I'm sorry--" His words came up short as Sasuke's lips pressed gently to Gaara's, his body leaning toward him, asking to be held. The wish was granted. The redhead coiled his arms around his partner, bringing him closer to rest on his chest. The slightly older teen shifted in his place on the uncomfortable chair, leaning back to accommodate for the extra weight he was supporting.

Too caught up in the moment to notice, it took a while for the boys to register the sound around them, or rather, the lack-thereof. They expected the ceiling to fall from all the squealing females, but instead there was nothing. A little concerned about the health of their friends, the two rose from the intimate moment. Sasuke's head lifted, his eyes opening to view the waves of seafoam before him. He smiled contentedly, wanting to touch his lips to Gaara's once more, and remain in his embrace. The thought quickly vanished as the redhead's gaze was deterred upward. Sasuke's eyes soon followed, only to widen in embarrassment and utter shock. Right above them stood the Principal and Vice Principal of Konoha High, and they weren't too happy with either of them.

"Mr. Sabaku. Mr. Uchiha. The rules clearly state that there is to be no display of homosexuality on school grounds, under any circumstance." The voice was sharp and clean cut, and also a bit familiar. The Principal was quite young for his job, seeming fresh out of school himself. Most likely in his mid twenties or so. "Sorry, must have missed the lecture." A sly and mischievous grin slid across the redhead's pale lips, pressing them to Sasuke's in a mocking gesture. The crowd was no longer silent, a chorus of shocked expressions filling the auditorium. The male was clearly unamused as he scowled at the two, reaching out and grabbing the collar of Gaara's shirt and yanking the two up and apart from one another. "To my office, now." The Principal all but drug the two from their place, all eyes following steadily until they were out of sight.

Only one student remained rather unfazed by the whole situation. He remained in his seat, arms crossed, and expression thoughtful. He looked up for a moment, his tone simple and curious. "You know, that's a little ironic. Since the Principal himself is gay, don't you think it's a little odd that he would let such a rule pass that discriminates against others like him?" Neji's question caught the attention of almost everyone from the moment he spoke. They looked from the door of the auditorium, then back to Neji, a little confused. Naruto was the first to respond, "You think he's really gay? He doesn't seem like it." Which was true in a sense. The type of person Principal Masuki was didn't exactly advertise being gay, in any form. If anything, he was in denial and doing well to hide it from public eyes. Which could be the reason for such an odd rule to have in a school setting.

"I know it's a little shocking to think about, especially since Vice Principal Yumi is always at his side, but trust me, he's gay. Despite being in denial, I'd say he's a seme as well. In any case, that probably suits him since he'd be in control the entire time. Unless his uke is a rebel." Neji shuddered at the thought, but he had a point. It's too bad only he understood what it was. "Seme? Uke?" Came the confused voice of Naruto, with little surprise. Neji slid his arm over the rough edge of the chair, gaining balance to face is blonde haired friend. "A seme is a top, an uke is a bottom. Hopefully that's clear enough for you." The gleeful smile that was typical of the white eyed teen shone through any amusement in Naruto's question. Who only adverted his gaze and blushed with the answer to his question.

Ino leaned into Neji a bit, hinting at a bit of privacy. "He can't be completely gay. I've seen him with Miss Yumi, and the phrase 'hot and heavy' just doesn't cover it." He simply nodded in agreement. His curiosity spinning as obviously as his smile. "Either way I don't really care about Mr. Masuki, but why does Sasuke have to be gay? Of all the people, you'd think he'd be straight, and with Gaara? Come on! He gets so much attention from girls already, it's unreal." That made Neji laugh. In his opinion it made perfect sense, and Gaara seemed to be his perfect match. "Did you ever think it's because he gets so much attention from the females?" Ino just blinked. Her silence was clear enough that she wasn't about to catch the boy's drift, so she gave up, much to Neji's amusement.

--------

Back in the office of Principal Masuki, Sasuke sat in one of the cushioned chairs positioned before his desk while Gaara stood beside him. His hand perched confidently on his partner's shoulder.

"Now boys. You both know why you're here." Masuki started. "Yeah, to be the project of discrimination against showing public affection." Gaara's halfhearted tone was unnerving. If there were to be an argument, Sasuke was sure he'd be the victor. The boy did seem to have a way with words. "That mouth of yours is precisely the problem that I wish to fix. If you think you're going to get away with these stunts just because of a silly title, there are many things you need to consider." This was a first for the redhead. Most people did well to stay far from his bad side, or any side for that matter. This Principal was new, and had only started this year, but was here long enough to have been given fair warning. Not to boast his ego, but it was something that Gaara was proud of, at least for his own reasons.

"I don't believe this has anything to do with Gaara in particular. We're here because you saw us kissing in the auditorium and it pissed you off." Sasuke piped in. He just wanted to get out of there and go home. Itachi may have already been notified of this little incident, and on his way to pick them up. "Ah yes, the Uchiha. The spitting image of your brother, in both looks and habits. It's too bad you lack his confidence. That is one of his more attractive traits." Masuki's voice was cocky and arrogant. His sly smile playing dangerously upon his lips. Sasuke's eyes just rolled, annoyance flirting with his already unsettled expression. "This has nothing to do with my brother, so let's just get on with this ridiculous punishment of yours." Gaara was a taken aback with Sasuke's boldness, but then again...he was an Uchiha. He smiled proudly at the thought.

Masuki's aggravation was becoming more emanate as he quickly began to lose patience with the boys. "So you don't think you deserve the consequences of your actions?" He asked with a high brow. "If we have consequences, then why not punish the straight couples as well? Why not make all physical affection against the rules?" He was going to get shot for that one. Gaara must have shared the same thought, as he quickly piped in. "After all, it is against the law for such a rule in this school to be passed." It's also against the law to threaten teachers into leaving you alone so you didn't have to do any school work, but that was beside the point, and a little fact that he'd keep to himself.

"Be that as it may. I would still appreciate it if you two would cease the physical attention on school grounds. Don't be like your brother Sasuke. You don't want to make the same mistakes he did." For the Uchiha, that was the last straw. He didn't want to hear anymore of this guy's crap. "I've had enough." He said sharply, rising from his cushioned seat to face the door, but he didn't make it very far. A rough grip held his wrist and jerked him back, almost causing him to come crashing down on the two pieces of furniture. "You will not show disrespect to me!" Masuki's voice hissed. The anger edging his tone with hot iron.

Gaara, was not pleased. He reached out his hand and shoved it into the Principal's chest, twisting his palm in the opposite direction, he thrust his arm forward and sent Masuki barreling over his desk and spread half way over his wooden chair. Eventually landing on the floor with a loud 'thud'. "And you will not lay another hand on Sasuke so long as I am here to ensure your loss of life." Gaara's eyes were no longer the gentle waves of seafoam, but had hardened into jagged stones, narrowed and washed with fury. Small grains of dark sand fell away from his hand as he brought it back to rest at his side. He hadn't meant to summon his sand, but it was almost a reflex when he became angry.

Moments later, the door creaked open and the voice of Vice Principal Yumi rang through their heads. "Boys, you have someone here for you." The woman's voice sounded weary and a little confused. It was a good thing she hadn't opened the door fully to see Masuki laying in a pathetic heap on the floor. Gaara draped his right arm over Sasuke's shoulders and walked out of the room, only to be greeted by the last thing he expected to have happen today.

Before them stood a figure who had been sent to pick them up, but this time it wasn't Itachi. A feminine body with rich golden skin and the purest of ebony locks, accented by liquid pools of amber and an outfit that left little to the imagination. It was amazing the staff even let her in with such an attire. It was Kaoru.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I'm aware that it took me forever to get this up, but it also took forever for my reviews..and with school starting and a lot of things that I've been dealing with over the summer. This story just wasn't on my list of things I felt like doing..Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. There WILL be more to come..


	16. Seducing Delusions

I know this took me forever, but people seem to be losing interest with this story, however, I will continue to write, even if it takes me a bit longer than usual.

--

Rich golden skin decorated with a blissfully ignorant smile stood in full view before them, and anyone who dared to look. Fortunately enough for the boys, she had discovered a way to conceal all draconic features, aside from the amber in her eyes. That just _wasn't_ something they were in the mood to explain.

"So where is this teacher of yours that reported you two? Making me come down here for such trivial things, they're lucky my claws are in." It was something she probably said a little too loudly, and despite her attempt at anger, the dragoness was absolutely giddy about being there, though she was doing a horrible job at hiding it.

Gaara shook his head, somewhat annoyed at the newest difficulty that had been sent on a cerulean platter. He knew that dragging her around the school would cause more attention than either of them would appreciate, but he also knew that she wouldn't leave if he didn't. His fingers that were wrapped about Sasuke's right shoulder pressed firmly in the opposite direction, leading him back toward the auditorium where this whole incident had begun. The dragoness followed with a satisfied smile.

It was irritating, and just their luck that the office was on the complete opposite end of the building, forcing them to walk by every classroom on the first floor. Most of the kids inside were confused, but none seemed more intrigued about Kaoru's presence than the teachers, but of course, most were male, and in the presence of teenagers, sexually deprived. Every few rooms they passed, a chorus of laughter greeted them, mostly directed toward the younger male instructors, or rather, the pathetic looks on their faces.

Just as they were approaching the auditorium doors, they were greeted by a tall, tanned skin figure with pearly teeth and two overturned red triangles below each eye. Kiba Inuzuka was a part of one of the few clans around Konoha that still practiced and taught their kekegenkai. This made him a special student, or at least it would in the next half of the year when they began their official training. It was unfortunate that every year, less and less ninja are pronounced at graduation, and not for lack of skill, but rather interest and attempt. It no longer seemed important to Konoha's citizens, save the few and proud.

"Who the hell is that?!" he asked, eyes like saucers as he took in the view of the dragoness. "It's nice to see you too, Kiba." Sasuke retorted flatly. "This is Kaoru, a friend of my brother's."

Kiba said nothing, but merely shook his head and muttered something under his breath about gays somehow getting all the females, and continued on to wherever he was headed. Saskue's shoulders rippled in laughter as the Inuzuka left in a frustrated shuffle. He was about to open the auditorium door when Gaara snatched his hand and pulled him back into him.

"Wait, Sasuke. Kaoru, I think you should wait out here." The redhead didn't sound pleased, and his partner found it difficult not to ask. Instead he just relaxed against him, his nose brushing into the soft skin of Gaara's neck. He'd save the details for later.

"I do not see the purpose of your suggestion. The instructor is inside, is he not?" For such an intelligent creature, the dragoness simply wasn't understanding the redhead's point. He didn't bother explaining, figuring Sasuke would do that for him as he gently pushed him away, and walked into the auditorium. "Stay here, both of you," he said with a pause before continuing onward.

The teacher they had for the day was a substitute, and one that was quite familiar with the school. If he recalled correctly, he was the same man that was in for their math class a few days ago. This gave Gaara an advantage.

"Mr. Iroh," came the low, monotonous tone typically carried off the Sabaku's tongue. Though rarely heard, it was a sound every ear could recognize, and so gave their full attention. The man Gaara had referred to lifted his head from a folder it had been buried in, most likely for attendance. He took two shaky fingers and pushed the brim of his glasses up further on his nose, his voice nervous and hesitated.

"Ah, Gaara. W-what is it?" he questioned with a slight tremble of his lips. The redhead folded his arms over a toned, and slightly bared chest, ebony-encircled eyes almost devouring his seafoam stare. He was irritated, and he made no attempt at hiding it.

"I apologize Mr. Sabaku, but you know I didn't have a choice. Mr. Masuki would never let me work here again if he found out I let _anyone_ get away such a thing!" Gaara had succeeded in throwing the man into a full-on panic, though he was already a nervous and paranoid individual, so it wasn't difficult. Hell, the man cowered when he caught Neji in a bad mood during Mrs. Itanai's class, despite it being such a rare event, the boy was rather harmless. That is, if you could call sacrificing brain cells to hang out with him harmless.

Gaara was about to take a few selective steps toward Iroh when a chorus of whispers and a few hollow sounds of males getting a good slap upside the head caught his attention first. His head tilted back somewhat and pale green eyes slid to gaze over his shoulder at what all the commotion was about, though he could already guess.

Parading down the carpeted isle of the auditorium was Kaoru in all her clothing of nothingness splendor, complete with a none too happy look on her golden colored face. With a heavy sigh, Gaara pivoted on his heels and faced the crowd of teens that had occupied their attention on the dragoness, watching with only slight amusement as even Shikamaru lost the toothpick commonly found between his lips, eyes never tearing from the bustier that was held up by little more than the grace of the gods.

The redhead's eyes rolled to the left as his hands reached downward to the bottom rim of his shirt. Walking up the inclined isle toward Kaoru, he pulled up on the plain black T-shirt he had thrown on this morning, completely removing it from his torso in a rather quick motion. Once close enough, he all but jumped on the dragoness and threw the shirt over her head. It did very little, however, seeing as most eyes had already ventured from her chest to where the dipping pattern of the bustier almost revealed her complete femininity, but Gaara wasn't about to offer his pants too. It truly was a useless article.

"..Gaara, what is this for?" the dragoness asked, tugging at the unfamiliar clothing. He didn't answer her aloud, for obvious reasons, but instead leaned upward to the slightly taller figure, intending to whisper in her ear when he quickly realized she had none. Apparently she was able to retract her draconic appearances, but not replace them with anything human, which for some reason, he was thankful. Still, he continued to whisper. "Remember that you are among humans, Kaoru. Your attire is barely acceptable as a swimsuit, let alone as an outfit for a high school." His words slid smoothly off his tongue, despite his growing agitation.

The dragoness said nothing, now understanding fully why he had wanted her to stay outside, and this rather tight shirt he forced upon her.

As he pulled back, his eyes winced upon feeling a twinge of pain in his left index finger. Something under her hair had caught the very edge of his skin, most likely the concealed ridge of her ear. He pondered how that was possible for a moment, if they had somehow just become invisible, or weren't there at all and he had cut himself on something completely different. This rather pointless act of wonder was quickly interrupted as he noticed a few eyes had drifted from Kaoru over to his now bared torso.

Gaara shuffled uncomfortably at the attention, though he was slightly relieved that some of it was off of the female guest. With a slight shake of his head, he put on his stone face and walked past Kaoru, heading for the door. He was greeted by the downcast face of Sasuke as he fidgeted nervously upon Gaara's approach.

"I'm sorry, I tried to keep her back here, but she wouldn't listen--"  
"Forget it. Let's just go home. Half the school has already seen her anyway, it would have only been a matter of time before they too started asking questions." With that he continued onward, expecting the Uchiha and the dragoness to follow.

Sasuke took a quick glance back at Kaoru before shoving his hands in either pocket and trailed the redhead as he walked through the exit doors of the school.

"How did you get here?" he asked, referring to the dragoness. She took a few moments before responding, wondering why he even had to ask.

"I walked, of course.." she paused, "You didn't expect me to fly did you?" It was said with minimal amusement, and the fact that the statement was meant to be totally serious, caused Sasuke's second ripple of laughter for the day, though he assumed it wouldn't last. Gaara's mood seemed to be worsening, and though their confrontation with Masuki earlier hadn't helped, the Uchiha wasn't completely sure that was the sole cause of it. Despite his curiosity, he wasn't in a hurry to ask.

The walk home was as silent as the Uchiha had feared it would be. Nothing aside from a passing car or the rustle of evergreens in the wind could be heard. It made him nervous.

"So why did Itachi send you to come get us? And how were you notified so quickly?" Sasuke's questions, though slightly rooting from curiosity, were more of a distraction, and as Kaoru's golden eyes slid in his direction, she could see it clearly.

"I was actually already here. I knew this would be your first day of school together as you are, and I was a little curious. I can't be certain your brother even knows what happened." Her eyes returned to the path in front of them, focusing more on Gaara. He seemed almost to be ignoring their conversation.

"Such a silly thing to cause so much fuss over. Does it happen often?" she inquired with a raised tone.

"Not particularly, but it's mostly because many of the gay students are either in hiding during school, or they do everything in their power to show it off, but still keep to the rules."

"Like Neji?" she interjected.

Sasuke's thin lips curled slightly into an amused smile. The dragoness had noticed his prideful friend. "Yes. He is the perfect example."

"Still, you'd think that with as uptight as your principal is, he'd do something about it. That rule of his is already against your laws, is it not? Why not take it further?" It was a good question, and one Sasuke wasn't all that quick to answer. Itachi had told him many things about Masuki, but only bits and pieces of what he imagined was a much greater picture.

"I don't know, really. He just doesn't like the Uchiha family all that much, but I'm not sure why." He shrugged with his reply, watching the sidewalk in front of him as small white flakes began to fall, contrasting only slightly against the dull concrete.

Kaoru continued their conversation, not noticing that he had become quite distracted. "It was held with high regard, especially in the past. Perhaps jealousy is the cause?"

Sasuke let the thought circle in his mind. It was true that his family had once been the "crown jewel" of Konoha, but he and Itachi were the last, and with the way their lives were turning out, neither of them would be marrying and spawning Uchiha children anytime soon. Not that Sasuke was complaining.

"It could be I suppose, though I don't see much reason behind it. With only Itachi and I left, we're not like the Inuzuka. They carry on their traditions in each other, and Kiba especially. My brother is the only one who has learned our family's abilities, and with all that has happened in our lives, teaching me wasn't his first priority."

"That makes sense, and yet does not all the same. Well, it was a thought." The dragoness ended their curious conversation with that last statement as they approached the house. Gaara entered first and held the door so the other two may follow, then closed it behind him. Without bothering with chit-chat, he simply stated, "I'm going to take a bath," and continued onward up the stairway.

Kaoru's eyes followed him for a moment before settling back to Sasuke. Itachi wasn't yet aware of their presence, and if there was ever a good time to depart, it was now. "I should be heading back to Illessence. I've been gone from it for some time now, and I am no longer needed here." A pause, "you will keep an eye on him for me?" she asked, amber flicking toward the staircase that had recently been ascended.

Sasuke sighed, but nodded his head in assurance. Then watched as the dragoness followed a similar path as Gaara, and headed to the second floor.

Upstairs, the redhead was crouching in front of the cabinet below the sink, searching for a certain oil or scent of some sort he had seen Sasuke use at least once before. It had relaxed him when that migraine struck out of nowhere, and though his head was fine now, he figured it would at least help with his mood. He closed each cabinet door and stood, his right hand behind his head, scratching idly. He had looked almost everywhere it would be, but it just wasn't to be found.

Gaara hooked his thumb in the white towel at his waist, making sure it was straight he exited the bathroom and made it half-way down the stairs until he saw the younger of the Uchiha's leaning against the island bar in the kitchen.

"What was that stuff you used in the water when I had a migraine, and where can I find it?" His tone was surprisingly normal, given the foul mood he had previously presented. Sasuke said nothing. With his arms crossed over his chest and one foot propped up behind him, he pushed off the counter and walked up the stairs, passing Gaara completely and entering his own room. At the small desk-like stand near his bed he knelt down and opened the bottom drawer and pulled out two separate bottles of oil. One was purple and the other a light green, a mirror of Gaara's gentle seafoam waves.

"Does your head hurt again? That the reason you're pissed off?" he asked, keeping the oils near him and out of the redhead's reach. "What makes you say I'm pissed off?" He arched a hairless brow. The naturally stained skin around his eyes almost engulfing the white.

"You seem annoyed is all, but whatever. Here, the lavender will help you relax, but the eucalyptus you won't need."

Gaara snatched the purple labeled bottle into his right hand and walked out of the room. He stopped once he heard Sasuke's voice, but did not face him.

"Do you want a robe? We have many." His voice was quiet, restrained, eyes refusing to settle on his body for fear he may turn around and face him. His hand made a subtle gesture toward the closet as he spoke, then waited for a response. It came with hesitation. "Maybe later," and he continued on into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

From beneath the door there came no flicker of light. He preferred the darkness, it helped to ease his often troubled mind. Only the dance of shadows flung onto each wall by the scentless candle showed movement as Gaara lay still in the bath, seafoam eyes peering into the clear waters, transfixed in their depth. The scent of lavender still wafted from the steam as it rose, filling the chilled air with its calming warmth.

A sweet melody of silence played on and on through his ears, soothing the frustration that had pooled in his head. He simply could not understand what had fouled his thoughts so thoroughly. Sure, Masuki was something of a challenge to handle, but they had had their confrontations before, and Sasuke...he had been so cruel to his partner. He only showed concern for his well-being, and offered comfort, and yet he all but shoved him aside, giving nothing but the cold shoulder. He would have to apologize later.

--

The old mahogany door creaked open as a pair of small tanned hands pressed it slowly. Amber eyes flicked about, scanning the dark, yet somehow comforting features of the room beyond. A small lamp spread its soft glow over the wood-paneled walls, and splashed pale-gold over a sleeping face the dragoness recognized as the eldest Uchiha of the house. He looked completely at peace, lips parted slightly and chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. The sight caused a warm smile to spread over her lips, almost making her unwilling to wake such a serene slumber, but the thought was set aside. With steps as silent as she could manage, she approached his bedside and knelt down at its edge. For a moment she simply let her gaze trace the delicate, yet distinctly masculine surface of his face, contrasted beautifully by ebony spears of hair that all but covered his lidded eyes.

The Uchiha did not stir in his dreamless sleep, but a sense of unease swept through his unconscious silence. It was as if two hot coals were burning through his eyes and lips, only cooled by a breath that smelled of sweet pine. His crimson eyes flitted open as he arose from slumber. It was the breath of Kaoru, as well as her eyes upon him that he had felt, but as of yet, his mind could not comprehend it so quickly. His body quickly jerked upward and leaned toward the edge of his bed, feet curling beneath him for support. His posture became defensive, but ready to attack at any given moment.

The sudden movement startled the dragoness into motion. Reflexively she hunkered down to her hands and knees and backed away as best she could until stopped by the door she had previously closed. For such a strong creature, she looked completely helpless. Her body lowered and that thick ebony tail curled defensively in front of her, cerulean spine raised and facing outward.

After being given a moment or two to asses the situation and understand just what was going on, Itachi's eyes settled on Kaoru, the tension in his muscles slowly fading as he relaxed against the headboard.

"Sorry for that. You really startled me." And apparently, he had really frightened her. His eyes softened as they scanned over her crouched form huddled in the corner near his bedroom. It made him wonder what had her so edgy.

"Oh...no, it is fine. I apologize for waking you, but I thought you should know that I picked the boys up from school today. They were having a bit of trouble." Her tail slowly lowered itself away from its defensive position and settled on the floor at her side, her body straightening into a sitting position in response. Itachi took a moment or two to respond, "_You_ picked them up?" he asked, almost ignoring the trouble part.

She nodded before adding, "Don't worry, I was discrete." Her tail gave a subtle thump on the floor to its reference. She then proceeded to tell him the happenings of the day, and why it had led her to their current situation.

"I see, it's Masuki causing havoc again? I shouldn't be surprised. I guess I'll have to deal with that later. For now, the problem has been fixed, and I am still far too tired." His fatigue was easily confirmed as a large yawn stretched the limits of his thin lips. It left his face in a disheveled state that caused a giggle to surface from the dragoness.

Itachi smiled as he noticed her reaction, and inquired casually, "So, why the sudden appearance in our world? Isn't it usually the other way around?" He said in a sarcastic tone that would suggest annoyance with her presence. Kaoru simply shrugged it off, lending the topic little thought. "I wanted to see how things were progressing here, and for the first in some time, I have little else to do. I figured I would visit, if nothing else."

It was a visit Itachi greatly appreciated. With Gaara taking up much of Sasuke's time, he rarely had company anymore. "Well, you're welcome here anytime."

The smile he offered was small, but showed more than enough of the contentment he felt. That smile then shifted to a lopsided grin as he patted the bed area next to him. "Though I must say you've come at a pretty bad time. I'm still tired, and I don't plan on getting out of bed for at least another hour or two. You may join me if you like, this thing sure is big enough." He pulled down the three layers of blankets simultaneously by his side, offering a good amount of room so she would not feel crowded.

Kaoru took a few moments to respond, as if analyzing the consequences of each action she was about to take. Slowly, cautiously, she began to approach his bedside, not even rising from her hands and knees before reaching him. She was clearly uneasy, but the reason may not have been what Itachi presumed.  
"I don't bite that hard, I promise." He offered sweetly, lending his hand so she may have some support to stand. She accepted the offer with a smile and rose to sit on the bed without a word. Just as she was about to slide back and let the blankets fall over her lap, she heard his voice yet again. "Ah, ah. Those must come off if you are to sleep in my bed."

The dragoness took her eyes from the sheets to his extended finger as it pointed toward the thigh-high boots she almost never removed. "Oh, I suppose I never thought of that. I almost forget they are even there." A quiet chuckle rose from her lips as she bent down a little, hooking her dark claws in the metal rings that lined each boot, and removed the clip that held them firmly in place. It was still a little tight, but there was just enough wiggle room for her leg to slip out of the restricting article. Once she finished removing the two boots, Itachi realized how strange she actually looked without them. He was beginning to feel like an old pervert luring a young girl into sexy lingerie and seducing her into sleeping with him. Of course there were several flaws with this. One, Itachi himself was still considered a teenager. Two, though Kaoru appeared to be about his age, if not slightly older, her years were far greater than he could even begin to imagine, and he knew that. Three, she was a dragoness more than capable of taking care of herself, and proved it by wearing that drool-inspiring bustier in front of God knows everyone.

It took the Uchiha this long--if not longer--to realize he had been noticeably staring at the removal of a seemingly insignificant peice of clothing. Kaoru simply sat there, as if waiting for instructions, not noticing the male's strange behavior.

Shaking the strikingly perverted thoughts out of his mind for the time being, Itachi slid to the other side of the bed and pulled further on the layers of blankets, offering her the space provided. "That's better." He said with a smile, still holding up the one corner of sheets, waiting so he may cover her up when she was ready.

Kaoru all but snuggled right into the softness of his bed. In her world of Illessence, the forest was her home, and though the outdoors called to her like none other, she could not deny the comfort it lacked in terms of sleeping arrangements. Tree bark just wasn't a good substitute for cotton softness and a mountain of thick blankets. A contented murr fluttered through the room as the layers of covers came settling down over her body, and Itachi couldn't keep back his smile.

--

A soft knock echoed in the small hallway of the upstairs as Sasuke stood outside the bathroom door. "Gaara? Are you okay? You've been in there for quite a while." There was no answer, and no light from beneath the door that would suggest he was still in there at all. And with the mood he had been in, Sasuke could only fear that he may have disappeared again. After a few more moments of silence, he turned the silver knob and slowly began to push the door open. "I'm coming in." He announced softly, black eyes cautiously peering through the darkness.

His hand slid across the wall near the door frame, searching for the switch that would lend him vision, but only succeeded in smacking his finger off of the stand that held the towels. A few things had been moved it seemed.

Without the light, he walked slowly toward the center of the room, noticing the scent of lavander getting stronger as it wafted through his nose, easing his senses. Just as he was about to take another step, the spark of a flame shot through the darkness, catching his immediate attention. The warm glow of the candle played elegantly across plains of pale skin exposed from the obsidian tiles of the tub. Gaara layed with his back against the shower wall, arms folded loosely over his chest and expression defined, confident, seductive. Sasuke's eyes were half-lidded at the mere sight of him. Every shadow etched perfectly into his lean muscle, and spreading a sea of black over what lay just below the water's surface.

"Come here, Sasuke." The very sound beckoned the Uchiha in ways he hadn't ever experienced, and until now, denied being possible. He obeyed without question. As he knelt beside the tiled rise, Gaara's hand rose to slide slender fingers over Sasuke's delicately pale face, drawing it nearer to his own. He had only grazed his lips with a feather-light touch when the Uchiha wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck, who in turn began to pull him into the bath, clothes and all. The water rose in violent splashes over the edge, spilling onto the floor in all directions with the added body. Sasuke positioned himself neatly over his partner's lap, his lips finding Gaara's neck with great ease, and began to taste the slick flesh, teeth grazing over small areas, nipping gently and then kissing an apology.

Enduring the barrage over his neck, Gaara's hands slipped down Sasuke's slender back and to his clothed bottom, kneading and groping while pulling him closer still to his body, all the while wishing to rid him of the pants that kept him from touching bared skin. With the pressure of Gaara's hands, Sasuke's body slid roughly into his partner's torso, forcing friction against his turgid erection and forcing out a groan of pleasure, momentarily taking his mind away from the kissing. Something in the back of the redhead's mind was telling him to stop, but he shoved it out of his thoughts and focused on his lover.

Gaara continued to pull Sasuke upward, holding his body firmly in place, and sliding the ridge of his pants well below his pelvic bones, exposing that luscious 'V' Gaara had longed to tease. His tongue flicked out over the sensitive flesh only once, feeling the slight jump in his lover's breath, and then he continued. His lips grazed the pale skin so softly it made Sasuke shudder, and then groan once more as it was soon pinched between Gaara's teeth, the small injury then being lapped up gently by that soft tongue. Soon, he could taste warm, salty droplets beginning to dapple the younger boy's skin, and that small voice from before was screaming, shrieking at him to stop everything he was doing, and so he did.

Sasuke's eyes flew open and his chest heaved as he struggled for breath, and to understand just where he was and what was going on. As his eyes adjusted, he realized he was still in the bathroom. The candle was sitting just as it had been near the edge of the bath, his clothes were dry, and he was still kneeling outside. Gaara was still there, his fingers remaining a feathered touch over his face.

He pulled back, "What's the matter, love?"

--

Hate me if you will, I couldn't care less.

Finally updated, took me forever...yes, I know.


	17. Winded Questions

Pale lids stuttered as bewildered eyes tried to develop the image before them. Surely that hadn't been all in his head, had it? No, it happened...somehow.

Gaara's expression remained concerned, but not only for Sasuke. Seafoam depths were churning in troubled thought, trying to process what he had done and if it were truly possible. Of course given everything else the two boys had recently been exposed to, something like this should be well within their comfort zone. Perhaps it was some residual effect from Kaoru's presence. She had mentioned telepathy at one point, and used it on them on more than a few occasions, but it had only been to speak to them. Seeing the soft touch of candlelight on Sasuke's face, and the low sound of his quiet voice. It was innocent, and yet the redhead couldn't help but take the thought further. In his mind he felt the weight of his lover in his lap; the grip of wet clothing as it settled over his bare skin. It was his own playful fantasy, one of a few he's had since he and Sasuke became close. This time, however, it seemed Sasuke had a front row seat to the action, and judging by the look on his face he had no idea the source.

"Nothing," he said finally. "I was just distracted. It has been a strange day." Sasuke's eyes found the strength to look into Gaara's, but it didn't ease the whirling pit in his stomach. A soft curl spread over the redhead's lips as he moved his thumb over Sasuke's porcelain cheek. "You know, I truly am sorry about before. I didn't mean to snap at you, but you're right, it has indeed been a strange day."

Sasuke only nodded, his eyes sinking down to stare into the dark depths of the luke-warm water. "Care to join me for a while? It appears you could use a relaxing soak." Gaara's voice was light and calm, trying to sound as inviting as possible, knowing that his partner would be a little hesitant. Sasuke chuckled a bit, much to the redhead's surprise. "You've been in here well over an hour, I'm surprised you haven't begun to decompose." The humor in his voice made them both smile, settling some of the awkward tension that still weighed heavily in the air.

Gaara lifted his hand out of the water, letting the cool liquid trickle down to his fingertips. He hovered the little droplets over Sasuke's wrist and smiled almost a child-like smile as they pattered down onto his pale skin. "There. You're already wet, you may as well come in." He said with mocked seriousness. The raven haired boy fought the urge to fling a handful of water in his partner's face, knowing it would probably end in a water fight that would leave the bathroom in a state of complete disaster. Though that actually sounded like a lot of fun, he figured this time he'd just comply to the redhead's wishes. "If you must have me..." he said with a dramatic roll of the eyes and a large sigh. Sasuke pushed himself to his feet with the aid of the tile rise. One after the other he removed his socks and tossed them in some random direction onto the floor.

The redhead watched silently, a bit puzzled when his companion stepped into the bath still fully clothed save his socks. He quirked a hairless brow but decided to say nothing. Instead he simply scooted back so he was sitting upright against the tile wall, offering plenty of room for Sasuke to sit between his legs. When he finally settled into a comfortable position, Gaara all but threw his arms around him and squeezed with more strength than Sasuke appreciated. On either side of his smaller frame he noticed two pale legs, slightly bent at the knee almost trapping him along with the violent hug. His eyes could hardly venture from the bared flesh. He could see the strength in every lean muscle as he followed the trailing water on its descent to the pool below. For a moment the playfulness Gaara showed him dissipated as he remembered the naked skin that was pressed so close to him, separated only by his thin and now soaked clothing. The heat from his body clung to Sasuke as it cut through the cooling water. It caused the butterflies to stir in his nervous stomach, and tingling anticipation to run the path of his spine. He almost breathed a sigh of relieved delight at the sound of the redhead's voice. Calm and soft, with a hint of playful mischief. "Quit getting distracted. I'm trying to enjoy my bath." It was almost said with a whine, but no hint that he might know what was actually circling his partner's mind. "You're in an awfully weird mood." Sasuke said in a less than enthusiastic tone. This was very unlike Gaara, and he had to wonder what caused the polar shifting today.

"No, just a better one." He said matter-of-factly. "Personally I think you put something in the lavender, but I can't prove it so you're safe for now." His voice was a muffled sound as he nuzzled into the right side of Sasuke's neck, emitting a satisfied groan as he did.

Now more confused than ever, Sasuke decided to ignore the second part of Gaara's babbling and simply change the subject a bit. "Weirdly better. What had you so upset earlier anyway?" The question was asked with only mild hesitation. He didn't want to drop his mood back to where it had been, but he also wanted to know what caused it in the first place. If it was something that bothered him before it would certainly happen again in the future. Gaara leaned back against the tile wall with a disappointed sigh, pulling his partner back gently so he could rest against his chest. "I guess it was just Kaoru." He paused, "On top of everything else, she just shows up out of nowhere and parades around barely clothed and attracts every bit of attention to us. She never said we had to keep all of this secret, but I can't imagine she'd want us to tell the world either. Of all the explanations and otherworldly things she has said or shown us, not once has she actually expressed why she came here. What does she want with us?" The question was asked halfheartedly, as he fully didn't expect a substantial answer. He was sure that the raven-haired boy felt the same as he did, and short of asking Kaoru herself, he would get no explanation from his partner.

Time trickled by as the two lay in the cool, dark water. Small ripples forming and colliding with every bit of motion, their reflected light dancing in response to the flickering candle. It was Sasuke who broke the silence at last, his voice quiet, but sweet as he spoke. "I can't say I have any idea why she's here, but whatever it is, I'm happy. If it weren't for her, you probably wouldn't be with me right now. We wouldn't be like this...sitting here together."

Gaara could say nothing in response. He was right, and he was thankful of that. No words were necessary to express how he felt, and if he did speak, it almost seemed as if it would ruin the precious moments they were sharing. And so his lips remained closed, pressed into the delicate flesh of Sasuke's neck. He traced an invisible path of kisses up to his jaw line, then pressed his face to his partner's and pulled him tighter into his embrace. Heat and swirling emotion became a torrent in his chest. He had no clue, no escape for these feelings as they grew. It was like adrenaline set a course through his body with no means to allay it. Was this truly love? This breathlessness. This overbearing heaviness like a weight his body struggles to support. It was torturous.

The ocean of dis-ease could only be seen by his sea of green. No other hint of his torment was visible. Many times he has felt this way, and with each occurrence it grows. How long, he wondered. How long until it spilled over, engulfing everything in its path, and what would happen when it did? Was love meant to be so filled with uncertainty? Was it supposed to feel this...dangerous?

Sasuke's voice echoed through his head, calming the waves that thrashed about in defiance. "I'm starting to get a little cold. Could we get out soon?" Sanity to his insanity. That's how it felt. Those simple words. Meaningless, but they soothed him. As if finally putting to rest his desperate mind.

His voice was ragged as he replied, "uh yeah, of course." He cleared his throat a bit, "I've been in here far too long anyway." Gaara put a hand on either edge of the tub and straightened his back, sliding a little. He offered enough room for Sasuke to stand, and waited until he did so.

The water logged clothing clung to him like a wrinkled and cold second skin. Weighted by the liquid, Sasuke's shirt pulled away from his neck and almost extended to his shoulder. His jeans remained just below his hips, held up by the belt alone as they desperately fought gravity. Less than a flick of the fingers and they would have fallen clean off. Just the way his partner seemed to like it, judging by the hands that now rest on the swell of his bottom. They offered a light squeeze before creeping up to grasp the pale boy's hips, being pulled lightly as Gaara used them to stand. His shoulders rippled subtly as the chill of Sasuke's back was pressed to his chest. Soft and moist lips tickling his ear as the redhead whispered quietly, "my my. Sasuke I believe you're not wearing boxers." It was said with a low and devious chuckle, that of which caused a ball of heat to form in Sasuke's lower abdomen, a rush of adrenaline filtering through each vein.

In attempt to keep his cool, and more importantly not let his companion see just how flustered that little laugh could make him, he replied in a snarky tone. "Hmph, neither are you." And with that he pulled away from Gaara's light embrace, stepping out of the bath and onto the cold floor.

"I suppose you have me there." The redhead laughed. A deep, sultry sound that took what little breath Sasuke had in his lungs and stole it completely. There was an audible hitch as he inhaled before clearing his throat and began searching about for the missing towels. Certainly he wouldn't have taken them out for some bizarre reason. Maybe it was a trap. A way to keep him from getting clothed once he removed the wet articles that chilled him to the bone. It would definitely leave him vulnerable to Gaara's heated advances, though he wasn't sure exactly why he was complaining. "If you're looking for a towel, they're on the rack beside the door. You should take your clothes off first," he said with lingering sarcasm. Sasuke didn't say anything in response. Of course he would say that, just another opportunity to jump him. _Again_ with the complaining?

He grabbed two towels and walked back over to the side of the tub where Gaara stood leaning over to flip the drain switch. When he straightened he took the offered towel and set it aside while stepping out of the water. He reached out his hands and placed them on Sasuke's shoulders, suggesting him to turn around with his back to Gaara's chest, a familiar position. The pale boy tensed slightly as he felt cool fingertips lifting the bottom edge of his shirt. He fumbled for a moment before dropping the towel to the floor and raising his arms enough for the redhead to lift the soaked article from his body, letting it too fall in a wet heap on the floor. The taller of the two bent down, picking up the towel and wrapping it around Sasuke's shoulders as they shuddered in the chilly air. He then began to work slowly on the belt, feeling each muscle in the boy's body stiffen as it gave way, letting his jeans sink even lower on his hips. With a touch of help, they fell to the floor, but Gaara's hands did not linger. Instead they wrapped the rest of the towel around his partner's lean frame, his arms encircling Sasuke from behind as he rest his chin on his shoulder, giving a soft kiss to his jaw. "Go get dressed. It should be warmer in your room." He said quietly, an affectionate smile spread thinly over his lips.

Sasuke half turned and offered a truer kiss. The warmth of his breath betraying the clear chill on his soft swells as they pressed to Gaara's. The bliss it gave him each and every time sent relief to even his darkest depths. It was pure and clean, but laced with a strong sense of need that despite his whining, he could not deny. He felt whole in the moments he spent like this. Together, simply and securely. There was no fear, no cold, no world outside their own. The only return from this ethereal sense came when they parted. No words were spoken as Sasuke took the first few steps away, his eyes flicking briefly to Gaara's before he continued on and headed for his room.

Now alone, the redhead picked up his towel from the side of the bath and began drying himself. Ruffling his scarlet hair and pulling the cloth away to find the wet messy look was a good one on him. Even though he could hardly see his reflection from this distance. Gaara stopped for a brief moment and moved closer to the mirror. The soft glow of the candles dancing wildly on his skin. His eyes were drawn to the scar he still bared on his pale forehead. He ran his slender fingertips over its smooth lines, feeling the heat that pulsed from below the skin. A fiery rush of blood kept the symbol painted a demonic, yet beautiful vermilion.

He took a step back as he viewed his upper body in the reflective glass. Never had he imagined he'd be here, or any place like this. He had been so easily accepted by the Uchiha brothers, in so short a time they brought him into their lives while asking for nothing in return, only that he would stay. Then something happened that surpassed these things, that surpassed even Kaoru and her talk of other worlds. He saw in someone things he had never seen. He felt drawn to another person, and didn't want to let it go. Sasuke grounded him in ways nothing else could, and he had to wonder if he was even aware of it.

He smiled and shook his head lightly, scattering tiny droplets from his damp hair. An amused smile curled the edge of his lips and he turned from the cold glass of the mirror and continued drying himself. He then wrapped the towel around himself and secured it tightly at his hip. He wasn't entirely sure what to do with the clothes that were now laying on the floor and creating a puddle. He picked them up and took a quick glance around the room, deciding the best place would probably just be in the tub. They would take forever to dry, but he laid them out anyway.

After blowing out the candles he too left the bathroom and headed for Sasuke's room.

Without bothering to knock, Gaara pushed the door open and strolled toward the bed where his lover sat in fresh dry clothes. In ever the uplifted mood, the redhead flopped down on the blankets, landing on his back in pure comfort. Sasuke rolled his eyes in mocked annoyance. "You're getting my bed all wet," he said shortly, tracing a finger down the boy's gleaming arm. "I think it'll dry by the time you need to use it," Gaara said dryly, moving his hands to rest behind his head and closing his eyes, as if not planning to move for a while.

"Oh? And what if it doesn't?" The dark-haired boy whined. His answer came as the hem of his shirt was tugged sharply, pulling him off balance and into the damp arms of his companion. For what seemed to be the eleventh time in the past hour, their faces mirrored one another. So close that the air between their lips fogged with the heat. "Then I guess you'll just have to sleep with me," he growled splendidly.

Blood surged into Sasuke's usually milky-white face. The suggestion in his partner's tone had his insides trembling, but this time it was in anticipation. Gaara's thoughts seemed to be lingering around the most intimate aspect of their relationship, one that as of yet, hasn't been explored. At first the Uchiha merely thought he was toying with him, trying to embarrass him for whatever reason, but now he could see the seriousness in his gaze. The desperate need his body ached for, Sasuke could feel it too, churning in his gut like an approaching storm. He wanted to dump a whole bucket of water on his bed, if it meant he would keep that sweet promise.

No words found their way to his flushed lips as his dark eyes darted around Gaara's face. Slowly, as if forcing the hesitation, his eager swells met his lovers in a long and painfully gradual kiss. Was this the confirmation he had been looking for? Was this the "yes" that would finally let them solidify their relationship? The redhead wasn't sure, but his body was determined to find out.

Quickly his hand rushed from the hem of Sasuke's shirt and pressed into his back, forcing the smaller body onto his own, and their mouths crashed. Surprisingly, he found no hesitation in their kiss. No shy recoil as he had learned to expect. Instead he felt lips parting, granting the access he hadn't yet demanded. Gaara took the gift greedily, darting his tongue beyond the limits of his mouth and lover's teeth.

The Uchiha had barely the time to think, but he didn't have to. He knew what he wanted, and more than anything he wanted Gaara to be the one to give it to him. It had to be now. In the heat of this moment, with no chance for second thoughts or fears. As if to confirm this notion, Sasuke wriggled free of the strong grip at his back, allowing him to slide his body over the redhead's and straddle his torso. A brief, but sharp inhale was the only clue to the Sabaku's surprise as his hands moved down to settle on his lover's hips, fingers almost trembling as they fumbled with the hem of his lounge pants. His index fingers caught the inside drawstring when he suddenly felt the Uchiha stiffen, pausing even their kiss. Thinking that maybe the reality of the situation had finally hit his shy companion, Gaara opened his eyes and allowed his head to recline back onto the bed, putting less than an inch of distance between their faces. Sasuke wasn't looking at him, instead his eyes were clenched tight and his face twisted into a wince, like he was waiting for a smack upside the head. Within seconds, he understood why.

The door clicked as it was forced open without so much as a knock or polite peek. Sasuke's gut churned as adrenaline and embarrassment flooded his body as he guessed at who may be bursting into his room. Itachi? Most likely. The awkwardness of that conversation was not something he wanted to think about right then. Worse yet, what if it was Kaoru? Actually, that might even be better, knowing her she wouldn't even realize she'd walked in on a private moment and would just carry on as usual. His face blanched when he turned his eyes to the doorway, collapsing on top of Gaara before rolling over on his back beside him, an annoyed expression trying to hide his embarrassment. It wasn't working.

"Neji, why are you here?" He asked, curtly. "Uh, s-sorry! I left early to...find out what's going on." He stuttered slowly, standing rather bewildered in the front of the room, his eyes still focused on an image that was no longer there. They moved slowly to the towel still wrapped at Gaara's waist, and the split that crept up his inner thigh. A faint wash of red tinted his cheeks when the rather exposed boy shifted uncomfortably, and Neji realized he'd been staring.

"I'm going to get dressed," the redhead mumbled quietly, keeping his eyes on the floor as he quickly stood from the bed and headed for his room. When he was gone, Neji seemed to come alive again. Rushing over to Sasuke's side and practically bounding on the bed with unbridled enthusiasm. "Dude, spill it! Come on, what was that? I didn't know you guys were-" he was hushed by the Uchiha's hand flying to his mouth as he gestured for him to "shh". Neji only giggled sheepishly, while whispering "sorry." He checked the door to make sure Gaara wasn't there, and then turned back to the Uchiha.

"I want details! What was that about?" The excitable teen demanded as quietly as he could manage. While Sasuke never came out and said it to his friend, it was pretty clear to him that something had been going on with him and Gaara. Their public display in school not long ago was a testament to that, but even before then, he knew. Apparently, he just wanted his embarrassed friend to admit it.

"There's nothing to tell. You saw the extent of it." Sasuke answered as nonchalantly as possible. It wasn't good enough.

"Yeah, but I didn't know you guys had gone that far yet. And you didn't even tell me!" He whined emphatically, his lower lip protruding in a child-like expression. The Uchiha could only sigh in response. It wasn't normal for him to keep Neji out of the loop like this, and now that he thought about it, when their relationship was made official at Kiba's party, all Sasuke wanted to do was get to Neji. He needed his friend to combat all his nerves, answer his questions, and just vent to. That seemed to be getting a lot harder to do recently, for fear that he may just spout off about something and mention things he shouldn't. He couldn't possibly tell him what happened that night, not the truth anyway. He'd only explained that Gaara's disappearing act was just him needing his space and that everything was okay. Though the Hyuuga likely realized his friend was lying, he didn't question it, or the glaring red mark that still split his left cheek. Everyone at school was told it came from an incident with his cat, and no one thought twice about it.

A prodding finger roused him from his guild-laden thoughts as he looked up to Neji, a defeated expression on his face, but secretly he was happy to get to finally talk to someone about he and his redheaded lover.

"It was completely random. I didn't even see it coming." He started, a hint of excitement building in his tone. "We'd just gotten out of the bath, and I came in to get dressed. I thought he wa-"

"Woah, woah, woah. Back up. You took a bath together? That's the part you're deciding to skip?" The white-eyed teen interrupted. "Nothing happened!" Sasuke insisted. He just wanted to avoid admitting he kept his clothes on, but that wasn't going to happen now. "He was in a bad mood. I went to check on him and he asked me to join him. I even kept my clothes on. No big deal." He tried moving on, but Neji wouldn't allow it.

"Wait, you kept your clothes on? Why?" He asked in an exacerbated tone. "If that were Itachi in that tub..." _Oh here we go._ "...I'd bar the door and rip the switch off the wall so we could never turn out the lights. I could never hide from him!" That and so much more were probably true. "In fact," he continued. "It isn't just Itachi. Gaara is a sexy guy who, from what I've seen, is sweet when he's around you. It's obvious to anyone with eyes that he cares about you, and I have to give him credit for his patience. I don't know how long you've been teasing him, but it has to be driving him nuts. I don't know how you do it. I couldn't contain myself!" Also probably true, and suddenly the Uchiha realized a few things. One. Neji didn't even know about the professed "I love you", and yet he still saw how much Gaara cared, even when he himself couldn't. Two. The redhead was indeed very sexy. Not that he hadn't noticed before, of course, but since he was around him so much, he kind of lost that outsider's perspective. Three. He had been teasing him, and without even realizing it. Looking back, the Sabaku had enticed him on numerous occasions. He'd had the opportunity to take things further, but Sasuke was always the one who seemed unsure and nervous. Gaara would just pick up on it and stop, and all this time, the dumbfounded teen thought he was the one being teased, but his lover was just being...kind.

"Good, I got through to you. So what are you gonna do about it?" Neji asked with a satisfied grin, crossing his arms over his chest proudly.

Sasuke's eyes blinked rapidly as he was brought out of his realization. "N-nothing. I don't know." He stuttered. "I'm not like you, Neji. I've never done this before. I don't want to screw it up." He said while bringing a pale hand up to wipe over his face.

"You better not have done it before and not told me! Otherwise, we're going to have some problems." The Hyuuga said with a bit of attitude, clearly a little miffed that his friend hasn't been sharing. "But seriously, there's nothing to worry about. Unless you start screaming someone else's name, I think you'll be fine. Trust me, it's easier to do than you might think. I've done it on more than one occasion, and it never ended well." He added sheepishly.

"Yeah, I remember you telling me that." _So did Itachi_. Neji came over that night after what was supposed to be a rousing evening with Haku. Rarely did the effeminate boy ever take the seme role in their nightly adventures, but when he did he only incited fantasies of the eldest Uchiha for the seriously infatuated Hyuuga. As he said, it didn't end well. He and Haku weren't exactly lovers, though. It was more of a friends with benefits sort of relationship, and it still went on, though not as frequently since that night. The worst part was that instead of just telling Sasuke the details, which was bad enough, he just plopped down on the couch and explained the whole situation with Itachi sitting right there. Never before had he been so embarrassed for his brother. The absolute worst part was Itachi admitting to him later that the story had actually turned him on. His excuse was the excruciating detail involved, but Sasuke to this day wasn't so sure. After that night was when his brother started to really get defensive around Neji, and tried to avoid him. Still, he had to admire his friend and the blatant disregard he had for what other people thought of him. He just didn't care. He was just open and honest, and it was a very admirable quality, despite its quirks.

The brunette snapped his fingers several times in front of dark eyes. "Hey, we're not supposed to be thinking about me here. What are you going to do?" He asked again.

"Well I'm not going to just go in there right now and jump him. What should I do? I don't want to be fumbling around like an idiot." Sasuke was just staring up at his ceiling by this point, feeling a little overwhelmed. "Do you really want me to go there?" Neji asked, deadpanning. _Good point. _"Just quit worrying about it, and don't try to plan anything. Let it happen when it happens. It's not like you'll be on top anyway. He'll know what to do." He shrugged, as if that was a good enough solution.

The Uchiha sighed, thinking that maybe he was over-analyzing the whole thing. "...wait a minute! How do you know I won't be on top?!" He asked a little too loudly. Neji just gave him a look that questioned if he really needed to ask, which apparently he did. "Come on. He's perfect seme material. You said it yourself when we were shopping for his party outfit. He's bigger, stronger, and more of a take-charge kind of guy. Trust me, it'll be more fun that way. You topping Gaara would be as weird as when Haku tries to be seme, it just isn't right. Hence the whole fantasizing thing." He said, attempting to justify his inappropriate thoughts about Itachi. Sasuke tried not to look offended, mostly because his friend was right. He was too nervous and clumsy to take on that role, at least for now. "Fine, but what if he doesn't know what to do? What if he's just as worried as I am?"

"He probably is, but he doesn't let it get to him like you do. I think he understands that when the moment comes his body will know what to do, and that's enough for him. That's how it was for me anyway." He shrugged at the thought, cupping his palms behind his head and laying back on the mattress. "He doesn't even know what tampons are!" The Uchiha blurted suddenly. Neji just gave him a thoroughly confused look, his brows drawn down in question. "Eh-in what way is that relevant?! Unless you've suddenly started using them, I think you'll be okay." He blinked a few times, as if trying to understand his friend's sudden plague of stupidity. It wasn't like Sasuke to be so irrational. "Besides, how do you know it'll be his first time?" He asked, trying to normalize the conversation a bit.

Sasuke had never thought of that, probably because he didn't want to imagine Gaara being with anyone else. I was unlikely though, seeing as how he didn't have any friends and most everyone was wary of him. "I don't think he's ever had anyone get that close to him, honestly. I doubt he's ever been in a relationship."

"It doesn't take a relationship to have sex, Sasuke. Actually, the fact that he's been alone pretty much his whole life would make me think it's more likely than not that he has been with someone before. He could have paid for it, or maybe if someone was that afraid of him they would offer themselves up in exchange for their lives. Who knows?" Neji said in a surprisingly matter-of-fact tone, as if what he said was actually a possibility, and Sasuke was appalled at the suggestion.

"You can't really be thinking that's true!" Could he? The Hyuuga just shrugged. "I'm not saying it is. But aren't you curious?" He sat up from his relaxed position on the bed. "Haven't you ever wondered why everyone is so afraid of him? We all are, or at least were at some point, yet no-one seems to know or remember why." Again Neji simply shrugged. "I'm just saying there has to be a reason. He seems like a perfectly decent guy to me."

Sasuke went quiet after that. His friend was right. There really was no reason to be afraid, was there? His only conclusion was that it had to have something to do with what he was. Although their village was still based around ninjutsu, and most of the families had their specialties, few practiced it anymore. Gaara had his sand, but no-one was ever able to explain where it came from or how he learned to control it. Actually, he would often forget his companion even had the ability at all, since he rarely used it. If what Kaoru said was true, and he really had the soul of a dragon, maybe it would explain why people avoided him. Deep down, they could sense the powerful aura of a predator.

As if on cue, Sasuke let his eyes wander to the entrance of his room where he saw the redhead leaning against the door frame. Dressed in little more than loose-fitting cotton pants hanging low from his hips, and a simple black tank. The Uchiha's face flushed a subtle pink as he thought about his conversation with Neji, but it blossomed into full on red when their eyes met. It was sort of a silly realization knocking in his brain. As if to say, "Oh, he's actually here... Standing there. Watching me. Hearing me." Not just a conversation piece anymore.

Given his simple attire, Sasuke figured it would have taken him less than a minute to actually get dressed, which led him to wonder what had taken so long, or rather...how long he'd been listening.

When the silence continued to drag on, Neji rose from his seat on the bed and stretched. "Well, I've said my peace. I should probably get back to school. Sorry I couldn't stay longer," he smirked in Gaara's direction. "Later guys!" He announced with a wave and took off toward the steps.

"That wasn't a very long visit," the redhead spoke up casually. It wasn't long enough for Sasuke. He just had to leave as soon as the Sabaku came back. They were alone again, and now he felt even more awkward than when his friend had interrupted them in the first place.

_"So what happens now...?"_


End file.
